


The Wars of Legends - War of the Ascended

by Dock872210



Series: The Wars of Legends [5]
Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Genderbending, Lesbian Character, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dock872210/pseuds/Dock872210
Summary: The Ori have come at long last and the climactic war that the Lady of the Storm and the Queens of Red and Blue have been preparing for has finally come to the Milky Way. How will the galaxy’s inhabitants weather this new crisis?





	1. The Crusade Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Book 4: War of the Ascended**

**Chapter One: The Crusade Begins**

**Beta:  
**

* * *

Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, leaned back in the surprisingly comfortable seat that his friend O'Neill had specially made for whenever he visited. This was one such occasion.

"So totally unofficially," O'Neill said as he too enjoyed the comfort offered by his undoubtedly equally well designed chair. "What are the Asgard willing to trade for access to our clearly more extensive copy of the Ancient Repository of Knowledge?"

Thor smirked at the American general, a human trait he'd learned from the man himself, and replied. "The Tau'ri have come far in only a handful of years. Your people have grown from a power without interstellar capability to one capable of discussing terms of trade with the Asgard as equals."

His human friend nodded impatiently, clearly aware that Thor was avoiding the question.

"As have you, O'Neill." The Asgard added sincerely. "Not only have you become the leader of your people's burgeoning space fleet, your relationship with Samantha Carter also has made you look happier than I've ever seen you."

"Thanks Thor," the general replied with a sincere smile. "I feel happier than I've been in a long time. But back to the topic, and no tangents this time, what's the Asgard willing to trade?"

_I see that his dogged determination to complete his missions hasn't changed. _The Asgard mused with a pleased smile. This was one of O'Neill's most defining aspects and one which Thor greatly admired about the man.

"I cannot speak for the High Council, not when a formal diplomatic delegation is inbound."

"Yeah, that's why this whole discussion is unofficial. Just two friends exchanging opinions."

Thor allowed himself a smile at his friend's very diplomatic response. It was clear that O'Neill had learned a thing or two from their mutual friend Daniel Jackson in the art. For someone who readily admitted to being unskilled in diplomacy, he was proving to be remarkably adept.

"If that is the case," Thor replied. "Then it is my opinion that as we have previously already gifted the Tau'ri with beaming technology and the designs for our particle weapons, both key military technologies, it is is likely that the High Council will not be willing to give more technology of that type."

O'Neill pouted at that. "So that means I'm not going to get big honking space guns?"

"I do believe we have already provided those," Thor answered in a monotone that betrayed his struggle to suppress the amusement that bubbled up at his friend's behavior.

"Oh right," the general said sounding embarrassed. "If more military tech is out of the question then how about some medical technology?"

Thor mulled over the possibility for a moment before nodding. "I can see the High Council agreeing to that, but I am uncertain how much help the Asgard can provide in this field as the Goa'uld and Ancient technology you already have access to already far surpasses our understanding of human medicine."

"Maybe," O'Neill conceded with a shrug. "But a little help in understanding the stuff we've got would help and who knows? There might be something the Asgard have that the snakes and the Ancients never dreamed up."

"That is indeed a possibility."

They paused for a moment at that, both thinking of what other fields that their peoples could realistically trade. This thoughtful silence was shattered however when the phone sitting on O'Neill's desk suddenly rang.

Shooting Thor an apologetic look, the general answered the call.

"That was my secretary," O'Neill informed him as he put down the phone. "The next meeting for the planning of the Coalition Joint Command is about to begin."

Thor nodded and shifted a few dials on his wrist mounted computer to indicate to his orbiting ship to prepare to beam them to the meeting venue in Supreme Headquarters Allied Powers Europe (SHAPE), Mons, Belgium. He was just finishing when he noticed the look that O'Neill was giving him.

_He is such a child sometimes. _The Asgard thought, thoroughly amused by his friend's antics. Then again, that was part of his charm.

Smirking ever so slightly, Thor decided to humor his friend.

"Beam me up Scotty," the venerable Asgard said just as he activated the transporter.

* * *

Teal'c walked through the stone corridors of the High Council building on Dakara, homeworld of the Free Jaffa Nation as he made his way to a meeting with Master Bra'tac.

Stepping into a utilitarian meeting room in the wing that housed the various Councilors of the Free Jaffa's ruling body within the vast complex hewn into the side of the mountain that once housed the Dakara Superweapon, Teal'c found his old Master waiting for him while reviewing some documents.

"Master Bra'tac," the former Shol'va said with a grin as he walked towards his mentor.

"Teal'c," the older man greeted warmly as he put aside his papers and stood.

The two Jaffa clasped hands in a traditional Jaffa greeting, forgoing the verbal components. They were far too familiar to need such formalities.

Releasing each others' hands, the two Jaffa elders settled themselves around a table upon which Master Bra'tac had set out some tea. The Tau'ri beverage earned the older Jaffa a raised brow from his protege and he explained with a smile.

"I've heard that you've taken a liking to this tea, Earl Grey, from our friends on Earth. So I asked for them to send me some to try."

"And serving it to me would be a good way to see if you've truly mastered the art of tea making?"

"Indeed," the older Jaffa Master said with a chuckle.

"You're wily as ever Master," Teal'c replied with a grin as he took a sip from his cup and nodded in appreciation. "This is good tea. You've done the leaves justice."

"Thank you," Master Bra'tac replied sincerely as he took a sip from his cup.

The two enjoyed the tea for a moment, before they finally got into the real reason for their meeting: discussing the state of the Free Jaffa Nation.

"How goes the latest tests on tretonin?"

"Progress with the development of the drug itself goes well," Master Bra'tac informed Teal'c. "The Tokra's latest batch has yielded quite positive results. The rate of rejections has been greatly reduced and the boost to the immune systems of the volunteers mostly matches what they'd have gained from a Prim'ta."

"That is good to hear, but I sense that not all is well."

"No," the older Jaffa admitted. "It seems we have underestimated the time it would take to train our own people in the skills needed to produce tretonin. The Tok'ra have reported back that it will take a long time to train them to a standard where they'll be able to oversee the production of tretonin on their own."

"Why?"

"According to the Tok'ra, the apprentices we've sent to learn from them have weak foundations and they thus have to be trained from the very basics of the sciences."

"If that's the case, will they be ready by the time that the Tok'ra have perfected the formula?" Teal'c asked with a frown. As much as he trusted the Tok'ra to not doom their people to death or to enslave them by using tretonin production as a bargaining chip, he still felt uncomfortable by having a foreign power in charge of such a vital resource for his people.

"It is unlikely," Master Bra'tac concluded with a frown of his own, clearly sharing Teal'c's concerns. "However, the Tok'ra assure us that they will be ready within a year or two of the roll out of a working tertonin formula."

"That is not ideal, but still acceptable." Teal'c conceded.

"It was my thinking as well," Master Bra'tac agreed. "Though not all the Councilors agreed."

"I can imagine," Teal'c replied with another frown, this time deeper. "The division between the traditionalists and progressive factions appear to run deep."

"Indeed," Master Bra'tac agreed. "But I would like to hear your opinion on the matter, Teal'c. Having just arrived from Earth and seen it for yourself, your fresh set of eyes might offer new insight on the matter."

"Tensions are exceptionally high," Teal'c concluded with a wince as he recollected his observations of his survey of the various factions represented on Dakara. "Without a common enemy in the form of the Goa'uld, the factions are increasingly turning on each other."

"They all seem to have forgotten that the Goa'uld are still around and millions of our brothers and sisters still suffer as slaves under their yoke." Master Bra'tac noted with disgust.

Teal'c nodded his head, feeling similarly disgusted with some of his peers. "I'm afraid that many of the factions do not seem to see the Goa'uld Remnant as still being a threat and/or are unconcerned with the fate of their fellow Jaffa still serving it as slaves."

Master Bra'tac sighed in resignation at that observation.

"Moving on," the older Jaffa said after a moment. "What, in your opinion, is the source of the differences between the traditionalists and the progressives?"

"It is as you said before I set out to see for myself, Master," Teal'c replied with a frown. "The traditionalists want to emulate their fallen Goa'uld masters and become tyrants, on the basis that sheer military might alone gives them the right to do so."

"By that logic, we should all submit ourselves to the rule of the Chiropterans or Nimue." Bra'tac scoffed.

"I agree, though the traditionalists do not." Teal'c said with a shake of his head. "They do not seem to see that particular weakness in their thinking."

"It is likely that the millennia of Goa'uld indoctrination that we Jaffa are superior beings only one step below the false gods is behind this."

"Possibly, though sheer desire for power cannot be ruled out."

"True, but if we can counteract the indoctrination then the power hungry will not have the followings they have now."

"Perhaps," Teal'c hedged. "But doing so will take a long time."

"If it's possible at all," the elderly Jaffa Master said with a sigh. "But let us ponder that conundrum at a later date. For now, tell me what you have seen about the thinking of our fellow progressives?"

Teal'c nodded and moved on with his summary of his observations. "In contrast to the traditionalist, the progressives are generally inclined to embrace the democratic ideals advocated by our Tau'ri allies and to respect the rights of all sapient beings. The specifics vary from faction to faction, and some seem to still be thinking through what ideals they want to believe in. That said, we are in broad agreement at least."

"Will we able to count on their support?"

"Not consistently, but as a whole they can be relied upon."

Master Bra'tac sighed in relief. "That is good news at least. I had worried about some of our would-be allies."

"In particular?" Teal'c queried. "I too felt some were not as reliable as they could be."

"Then let us compare our findings. The-"

Before Master Bra'tac could begin listing the progressive groups he felt might not be as loyal to their shared ideals as he believed, Rya'c entered the room.

"Father, Master Bra'tac," the young man said bowing to the two Masters. "Our guest has arrived."

Master Bra'tac shot Teal'c a look to indicate they would continue their discussion later, to which the younger man nodded while gesturing for his son to show the guest in.

As Lord Haikon, leader of the Sodan, entered the room both Jaffa Masters stood to greet the leader of the newest faction to join the Free Jaffa Nation.

* * *

The Ascended Plane was in large part a featureless plane of existence. It however was a malleable place that could be shaped according to the will of sufficiently capable beings. Thus it was that instead of a blank expanse, the little corner of the plane within which Nimue had chosen to meet Saya and Diva had taken the appearance of an island in the middle of a vast lake that was barely big enough for the patio table and chairs upon which the women had taken their seats.

"Nimue, why are we meeting here instead of at the Leaky Cauldron?" Saya asked, eying her surroundings in confusion.

"Or one of our cafes?" Diva added.

Nimue, looking more flustered than either Swarm Queen had ever seen her, didn't reply. Looking almost hunted she sat uneasily in her chair, looking left and right as if expecting someone would suddenly appear out of nowhere. She was looking so agitated in fact that despite her high necked backless ball gown, she was failing to exude the air of elegance that was characteristic of her.

"Vivian, are you alright?" Saya asked, concerned for her friend enough to use the other woman's personal name despite them being in public

"No, I'm not." Nimue admitted.

"What's the matter?" Diva pressed, her eyes glowing blue as their bond burned with their shared desire to destroy whatever had so unsettled the woman who was their best friend.

"The Ori are coming that's why." Nimue blurted out. "They're coming _now_."

Saya and Diva were shocked.

"So quickly?" Saya asked incredulously. "I know the actions of the traitor you killed tipped them off to our existence but surely they would take longer to prepare their invasion."

"So had I," Nimue said with a frustrated sigh. "But apparently not. Their priests have already started to appear on my worlds."

"What should we do?" Diva asked, a tinge of fear coursing through both her voice and their bond.

"I don't know. Anything? Everything?" Nimue almost wailed, before taking a breath and calming herself and continuing in a calmer tone. "I've been trying to rally support among the Others to do _something_-"

"That's a fool's errand," Saya informed her. "They hold their ideal of non-interference over all else."

"That's not true for all of them," Nimue countered.

"Maybe," Saya shrugged. "But good luck getting enough support to get them to lift their prohibition on action."

"Forget the Others," Diva cut in. "What do _we _do while they dilly-dally?"

Nimue just bit her lip and fidgeted, clearly unwilling to accept that they had essentially run out of options.

"Fight," Saya said with certainty. "It's all we can do now."

* * *

In a distant galaxy even by the reckoning of beings such as the Ascended, Nollis of Celestis stood before the Astria Porta of his homeworld as he unconsciously chanted prayers under his breath as the chevrons on the sacred device spun into place one by one.

As they did so, he gripped his staff in anticipation and luxuriated in the utter joy he felt at seeing both it and his pale white skin. In addition to the various markings on his face, they were signs of his office as a Prior of the Ori.

At times, he still could not believe that a street urchin like him had actually managed through devotion to climb to such a lofty rank. As if that wasn't incredible enough, he was now being granted a honor undreamed of: he was to be one of the first Priors to step into a new heathen galaxy and bring the light of Origin to its ignorant masses.

_I cannot imagine what I've done to earn this privilege._

_No, _he corrected himself. _I've done nothing. This good fortune was entirely due to the generosity of the gods._

As if by the will of the same gods, it was just as he came to this revelation that the wormhole in the Astria Porta stabilized. Taking this as a sign that the gods approved of his line of thinking, he smiled and with renewed determination in his righteous cause, Nollis, Prior of the Ori stepped through the portal to accomplish his gods' will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!
> 
> Hey folks, here's the first chapter of Book 4 of the WoL series. I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Our main characters didn't show up much in this chapter huh? Well, that's because they had two bridging short stories to show how things have been going for them in the time since the fall of Anubis. So I instead chose to use this chapter to give a glimpse into other major players in the Milky Way on the eve of the Ori invasion. Not sure if I made the right choice here, so please do let me know.
> 
> Beyond that, I don't think there's much to add. So till next time, ciao!


	2. The Fighting Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Book 4: War of the Ascended**

**Chapter Two: The Fighting Begins**

**Beta:  
**

* * *

The world of Shang within the Celestial Jade Empire was ablaze.

A mob of fanatical followers of the new religion of Origin were torching everything they passed as they stormed through the world's capital en route to the palace of the world's governor, the Goa'uld Underlord Shòuxing.

Amidst this crowd was a young fiery eyed brunette human by the name of Azrel. Like his fellows this young man hollered praises to their new gods as they charged towards a firing line of Jaffa who had set themselves up at the far end of the square in front of the Underlord's palace.

Once upon a time, Azrel had believed that Shòuxing was a god and his superior, Yu-huang Shang Ti, even more so. The Prior had however opened his eyes to the truth and now he knew they were nothing more than demons masquerading as gods and that it was his righteous duty as one of the enlightened to free the galaxy from the grasp of these abominations. It was this knowledge that emboldened him to keep going forward even as the commander of the Jaffa line shouted at the crowd to disperse and return to their homes.

"Ignore him!" Azrel shouted. "We carry out the will of the gods! We have their protection!"

The young man was pleased to see his words seemed to help his comrades, some of whom looked on the verge of wavering.

"Damn you fools! You leave me with no choice." The Jaffa commander shouted, sounding genuinely torn. "Open fire!"

His men seemed to share none of their commander's hesitation and with impressive discipline unleashed a wave of plasma bolts at the mob of Origin followers. The sight of this had many of them cowering back fearfully. Azrel however was proud to say he wasn't one of them.

As if his faith was being rewarded, the bolts slammed harmlessly into an energy shield feet ahead of the foremost lines of the advancing crowd.

Smirking at this sign of the gods' favor, Azrel caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye of the Prior who had brought them the truth standing amidst his faithful, his staff raised and its crystal centerpiece glowing white with power.

"Damnation! They have a shield." The Jaffa commander cursed. "Bring up the heavy weapons. The rest of you keep firing!"

His orders were too late though as the lead edge of the crowd had already reached the Jaffa line and had started fighting the demon's slave soldiers with their fists. Thanks to their enhanced physiology and superior training, the Jaffa held their own against the mob for a time. But slowly but surely their superior numbers overcame the warriors and they were dragged down one by one and trampled.

This was only the first line of Jaffa though and further back a pair of Staff Cannons were rolled out and leveled at the crowd.

_Pathetic. Is that the best the demons can do? _Azrel thought dismissively, confident that the Prior's divine protection would keep them safe.

He was proven to be mistaken though as just a few shots from the heavy plasma weapons shattered the Prior's shield, something that sent the holy man stumbling back as if he'd been struck across the face. This stirred doubt about his cause in the young man but he pushed it aside. Now was not the time for doubt, not in the middle of battle.

"Fire on the man with the glowing staff," the Jaffa commander shouted. "Kill him before he can do something else."

_Over my dead body. _Azrel thought even as she shouted as his compatriots. "We need to storm those cannons!"

His cry seemed to be picked up by a thousand mouths as the crowd roared in agreement and began chanting "Storm the cannons!" over and over again as they rushed as one. Ignoring the dozens of their fellows that fell to the deadly fire of the Jaffa firing lines, the mob literally used the weight of their bodies to trample over the Jaffa and seize control of one of the guns.

Unfortunately, the other cannon remained under the control of the Jaffa who proceeded to aim at the Prior and fire off a shot. The resultant blast left a sizable crater in the ground, in the middle of which stood said holy man protected by an aura of flame and surrounded by the corpses of dozens of Azrel's compatriots.

_Why didn't he save them to-_ The young man began to think before the very thought was forcefully pushed aside seemingly by some outside force. This alarmed the man but this feeling too was washed away by the same unknown force and was instead replaced by a feeling of fanatical devotion to the Ori.

"Hallowed be the Ori!" Azrel roared at the sight of the Prior conjuring a fireball and tossing it at the other staff cannon, destroying it.

A quiet part of Azrel noted in horror that dozens of his fellow faithful were immolated as well, but underneath the overwhelming cries of fervor within and outside his mind, he could barely hear it as the crowd exploded into cheers at the proof of the gods' power.

* * *

An hour of ransacking Shòuxing's palace later, Azrel was among the crowd gathered in its central courtyard as they watched two Jaffa haul Shòuxing to the balcony on the highest tower of his own palace.

The Prior stepped before the defeated Goa'uld and solemnly questioned the demon. "Will you accept Origin?"

To this gracious offer, the disgraced Underlord spat on the holy man's robes. "I'll never stoop so low, maggot. Kill me if you dare but know that either way Lord Yu will avenge my humiliation this day."

In response, the Prior shook his head sadly even as he raised his staff and set Shòuxing on fire. "May the gods have mercy on your ignorant soul. Be cleansed by this holy fire as the infidel you are."

"Lord Yu will avenge me!" Shòuxing screamed defiantly even as the fire started to engulf him.

"Then he will face the same fate as he tries and fails." The Prior said with finality as he nodded to the two Jaffa on either side of their former liege who promptly proceeded to throw the burning, screaming Underlord over the edge of the balcony. His body hit the ground with a unnatural bang and collapsed into a pile of ash that scattered in the wind.

At the sight, Azrel cheered madly.

Inwardly though, in the last parts of his mind untouched by the corrupting power of Origin, he was horrified.

_Is this how Origin deals with its enemies? If so, how is it any better than the worst of the Goa'uld?_

* * *

Seated in her office within the New Water Palace on her throne world of Londinium, Nimue rubbed her temples in frustration as she reviewed reports of ever increasing Prior activity in her territories. Since the earliest reports about them, she'd pegged them as servants of the Ori and their emergence had sent her into a panic. However, as she began to move against them that panic had changed into a ice cold determination to see them and their masters vanquished. They may have come earlier than she'd feared, but she would face them head on. She was Nimue, she'd helped cause the demise of one unbeatable, ancient evil empire and despite the odds she'd see another fall. Or die trying.

As such, she had made the elimination of these priests of the Ori a top priority uncaring of the possibility that this would antagonize the Ori. There was no value to caution or subterfuge anyways. Unlike the Goa'uld, there was no way, none that Nimue could accept anyways, of ingratiating herself into their hierarchy and toppling it from within. She was thus left with no option but open war.

Despite her best efforts however, the Priors had still managed to stir up several minor uprisings. Thankfully, the generally content nature of her populations make them hard to rile up. However, the populations of her newly acquired worlds were more susceptible but the corresponding greater military presence on such worlds meant the uprisings were easier to contain. Even then a handful of worlds did fall, but were either already recaptured by response fleets or were in the process of being retaken.

"It isn't the rebels that concern me," Nimue said, giving voice to her thoughts. "But the powers of these Priors…"

Offensively, their primarily pyrokinetic based magic was impressive but not overly so. And defensively, more than one had learned that their shields were not able to withstand sustained fire from a heavy weapon. If only their bodies didn't auto immolate upon death, it would make studying them so much easier.

"What's really concerning though is their ability to brainwash my subjects." The Ascended Goa'uld noted with a frown as she read through the report on the matter once more.

According to her scientists, the ability was similar to a wizard's compulsion spells except slightly more subtle but much more pernicious. It required the victim to genuinely come to believe in Origin somewhat to work, but once they did it exerted a compulsion that made it impossible for them to stop believing in it. At least not without treatment.

Calling up the relevant documents on her computer, she noted that experiments so far suggested that exposure to a Healing Device or a stint in a Sarcophagus seemed to work.

"But that's hardly a good method of treatment considering the relative rarity of both," Nimue tapping her fingers against her desk in frustration as she tried to come up with a more practical solution. "We need a more easily disseminated method."

As much as that remained a problem at least those treated so far seemed to develop a deep, abiding revulsion to Origin and an immunity to the Prior's brainwashing ability as a side effect. This made them excellent spies in the ranks of the Ori's deluded faithful.

"Good on Eldarose for spotting that," the former witch said as she allowed a smile at the thought of her daughter while making a note to reward said child for her insightfulness at the next opportunity.

Eldarose's observation was fortunately also not the only advantage that they seemed to have in the fight against the plague that was Origin. It also appeared that blending seemed to make individuals immune to the Prior's mind control and a Jaffa's Prim'ta provided them with some degree of resistance though this varied depending on the maturity of the larva they carried.

"Hmm… The scientists are suggesting that by studying this phenomenon perhaps we can come up with a new treatment?" Nimue considered the matter and nodded in approval.

"That seems reasonable," She agreed even as she sent a message to Kalwart to see that the project received the resources it required.

Satisfied that she had handled the most pressing matters for now and feeling the need for a break, Nimue stood to grab herself some coffee when her computer beeped to indicate an incoming hail.

"Yu? And with a priority code?" Nimue noted as she retook her seat and accepted the call. "I wonder what's going on."

_"Greetings Nimue,"_ the Chinese-themed former System Lord greeted gruffly as his face appeared on her hardlight display. His normally cold eyes glowed with the warmth of long camaraderie though, something which Nimue returned with a warm smile.

"Hello Yu," the Ascended Goa'uld returned with far more overt friendliness. "What can I do for you today?"

Others might have been offended by her decision to jump straight to the point but Yu knew her well enough after millennia of association to not take it to heart. Besides, he was the one who had contacted her through a priority channel. That alone spoke volumes about the urgency of the matter at hand.

"_I require your assistance against the Priors,"_ Yu said unabashedly. "_In particular I would like you to deploy some of your Magi to help me root them out."_

The Magi were the magic users that she'd recruited from her populations to serve in the ranks of her armies. They were few in number, the majority of magic users having been protected by the Others and remained in hiding. However, over the millennia Nimue had managed to recruit some thanks to her own nature as an Ascended Being allowing her some leverage in tracking them down. Through this she'd built up a small force of combat capable magic users. Too small and too precious to be used in any of her wars so far, she'd instead limited them to covert actions or support operations but now against the equally limited Priors it seemed the time had finally come for them to shine.

"You have been having trouble with the Priors for weeks." Nimue observed with a smirk. "What took you so long to ask for help?"

"_I did not understand the scope of their threat until now,"_ Yu countered, sounding flustered. "_I had dismissed them as mere rabble rousers. Ones which failed to gather much in the way of military strength. But they have began to spread like a cancer throughout my Empire. One that I am having real difficulty eradicating. Seeing the relative success of your Magi in doing so, I'm appealing to you for assistance."_

"Very well," Nimue agreed easily. "Tell me where you want them and my Magi will be there within the day."

"_You have my thanks, old friend."_ Yu said with a bow.

"Think nothing of it," Nimue waved away his gratitude. "We need to stand together to face this threat."

_Or we won't survive._

* * *

The day after Nimue's conversation with Yu, Ruilan led a team of five Lake Knights accompanying a Magos, Falman, as they prepared to step through the Chappa'ai to the Jade world of Kunlun which had fallen to the blasphemous Origin fanatics.

After the Jackal War, Ruilan had transferred over from the regular army to the elite Lake Knights even though it meant a relative demotion from division commander to a mere squad leader. She didn't mind though, she'd wanted a break from the heavy responsibility of leading a whole army of men. Besides, since becoming a Lake Knight was considered incredibly prestigious it didn't impact her advancement all that much.

Seeing that her men were doing their equipment checks by the book, she took a glance at her superior. Falman was dressed in armor indistinguishable from her or the other Lake Knights but was surrounded by a aura of crackling power.

He was one of the specially selected children of her goddess trained in the mystic arts. The goddess had always cultivated the talent among her children and people, but since they were always so few in number she had never dared send them into battle instead keeping them secret and utilizing their talents away from the frontlines. The times had changed however and now those powers were needed to face the newest enemy to threaten the peace of the Milky Way.

_The goddess' foresight is truly divine. To foresee that there would come a time where the Magi would be needed and keeping them in reserve until then. Truly brilliant. _Ruilan thought, brimming with pride that she served such a truly worthy divinity.

"Knights," the Magi said, drawing Ruilan from her thoughts. "Before we step through the Chappa'ai, let me remind you that we will be facing quite the tough fight on the other side. The Jade forces have forced the Prior to hunker down in the ruins of the Underlord's palace and have him surrounded, but the abomination is still powerful and will not go down easily. So we will need to be careful. Is that clear?"

He was met with nods from the whole team.

Satisfied, he nodded back in return.

"One last warning," Falman said as the Chappa'ai began dialing the address for their destination. "Leave the fighting with the Prior to me. Just focus on keeping his brainwashed minions from interfering."

"Yes, my lord." The team responded in unison as behind them the last chevron locked and the wormhole stabilized. "Then let's move out."

Falling in behind him, the squad stepped up the stairs to walk through the Chappa'ai.

* * *

Stepping out the other side, Ruilan was confronted by a scene of devastation. It wasn't something new to her. Having fought in her goddess' wars for years, she'd seen her fair share of war torn vistas. However, there was a different air to the sight before her now. A certain sadness that lingered in the very air.

"Did the Jade forces do this?" One of her men asked over their team's private comms as they fanned out into an escort formation around Falman. "Seems a little excessive."

"It is," the Magus agreed. "And no, this was not the work of the Jade troops. This was done by the crazed followers of Origin when they took the world."

_Why would anyone do this to their own planet? _Ruilan thought, disgusted by the knowledge.

"Greetings," a Jade Second Prime said as he walked over to them from the cordon of Jaffa surrounding the Chappa'ai. "We have been expecting you."

"Then you know why we're here." Falman addressed the man. "Where is the Prior?"

"This way," the Second Prime said with a nod and began leading them through the massed ranks of Jade Jaffa. They walked in silence for quite some time, giving Ruilan a chance to assess the considerable numbers of Jaffa standing ready to take action and the substantial equipment at their disposal.

"We have him pinned in the ruins of the Underlord's palace," the Second Prime spoke up as they neared the edge of the Jade encampment. "We had intended to kill him via orbital and artillery bombardment before we'd heard that Lady Nimue was sending specialists to assist us."

"Why not just storm the palace?" Ruilan asked curiously. It was what she'd done in the man's position. Considering the number of troops he apparently had at his disposal, surely they could do so successfully.

"Because my men are too terrified to do so," the man said as they approached the edge of the encirclement and within view of the ruined palace.

Looking at what the Jade forces were facing off against, Ruilan found she couldn't blame them. Their opponents weren't men. Not anymore. Instead, they appeared to be animated corpses whose eyes were glowing with demonic orange flames and clutching salvaged weapons in their often rotting hands.

_By the goddess! _Ruilan thought as her men recoiled at the sight.

Falman however just growled at the horrifying sight. "Rest assured soldier, we will deal with this."

"I hope you have better luck than we had," the Second Prime said with a sigh. "We've tried skirmishing with those _things_. To try and test their abilities and we've learned that they don't die unless we utterly destroy their bodies. Hence, advanced Zat'nik'tels with their disintegration effect are the best weapons against them. Unfortunately, they are in short supply."

"Rest easy, I know how to deal with wights." Falman assured the man.

"You've dealt with them before?" The Jade commander asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes, though not the same type of wight. But close enough."

The Second Prime nodded, satisfied and Falman turned to the team. "Are you ready?"

He received nods in reply before once more addressing their local liaison. "Would you be so kind as to provide us with some suppressive fire as we close the distance to the palace?"

"Just give the word," the man nodded.

"Now would be nice," Falman said as he led their team towards the very edge of the Jade encirclement. Behind them they heard the Second Prime begin barking orders.

"Be wary of the wights," Falman said through the squad's comms as they walked through the Jade ranks, who had began firing on the ruined palace in the distance from all around them. "They are at least twice as strong as a human, untiring and as the Jade officer said can only be killed if they are disintegrated."

The team replied with a series of affirmatives just as they reached the edge of no man's land. Exchanging a look, they all nodded and as one began sprinting across the distance towards the enemy position amidst the deadly crossfire of plasma bolts flying in both directions.

* * *

"Hallowed be the Ori!" A crazed cultist cried as he leapt down from the top of a ruined stairway at Ruilan as she laid down a withering barrage of plasma from her Rotary Staff Cannon at the trio of Staff Weapon equipped wights that had been blocking her team's path deeper into the building.

"I've got the cultist," one of her men shouted as he raised his Staff Rifle and easily blew the head off the falling man. The corpse kept falling though and the whole team took a step to the side as it fell into the center of their formation, where it promptly began rising to its feet with a ghostly flame sputtering where its head had been and clutching the kitchen knife in its hand menacingly.

In response, Falman slashed his kara kesh equipped right hand at the man and muttered "**Putesco **(Rot)" under his breath, sending a dark purple light at the newly animated wight that caused it to decay away into nothingness in moments.

"Looks like that's the last of them," Ruilan said as the wight's knife clattered to the ground. "My sensors are reading all clear."

"For now," Falman said ominously. "Until we kill the Prior there will be no true end to this nightmare."

"Then let's go do that shall we?" Ruilan asked.

"Agreed," the Magus said with a nod. "Which way to the dungeons?"

"If the floor plan the Jade forces sent us is correct? This way." Ruilan said indicating the passage that had previously been blocked by the three Staff totting wights.

"Uh, Magus," one of Ruilan's men spoke up as they cautiously began moving forward once more. "Don't you think this is a trap? I mean, it almost seems like the Prior is luring us to him."

"I'm afraid you're correct, soldier." Falman replied with a sigh. "However, if we intend to defeat this menace we have little choice but to walk into the lion's den."

"Well, shit." Ruilan cursed, voicing the squad's collective thoughts on the matter.

"Do not fear," Falman said reassuringly. "The Mother Empress protects."

"The Mother Empress protects." The squad repeatedly dutifully, taking comfort from the short prayer even as their sensors pinged new contacts inbound on their location from every direction.

"Stand fast!" Falman ordered as the whole team readied themselves for yet another wave of enemies.

* * *

The rest of the journey through the ruined palace to its lowest dungeons was the same relentless slog. Wave after wave of the enemy, both crazed cultist and abominable wight alike came at Ruilan and her squad as they marched ever closer to the Prior's lair.

A lair that as they stepped into the darkened dungeon, she couldn't help but think fitted the accursed charlatan perfectly in its horrific appearance. It was a slaughterhouse filled with the mutilated corpses of dozens, no, hundreds of people. There were so many bodies that they literally covered the floor like a terrible carpet.

"Greetings, servants of a false god." The Prior said almost amicably as he stood at the heart of the macabre scene. "I am glad that you have managed to make it here."

"Enough talk, time to die foul necromancer." Falman shouted as he raised his right hand and with a fierce cry of **Avada Kedavra **sent a sickly green light screaming towards the bald, albino man.

In response, the Prior just smirked and with a pulse of light of his staff raised the entire horde of corpses that surrounded them. One of which coincidentally taking the Magus' spell for him and collapsing back to the ground like its strings had been cut where it remained inert.

_By the goddess' mercy, how can someone see these madmen do something like this and still consider them holy? _The veteran Jaffa warrior thought as she fumbled with her gear to draw out something that would even up the odds somewhat.

"Grenade!" Ruilan shouted as she tossed a pair of plasma grenades into the stirring masses of undead, the powerful explosions that followed reducing dozens of them to ashes before they could even fully raise to their feet. Around her, her squad mates did the same, quickly thinning the enemy's numbers. But despite their best efforts, this was just a drop in the bucket and the wights still seemed endless.

That is until Falman roared out a new spell, "**Catena Fulgur **(Chain Lightning)!"

At his incantation, bolts of lightning leapt from his hands and slammed into the leading ranks of the advancing undead swarm before arcing to another and then another, quickly turning whole swathes of the enemy's ranks to naught but piles of ash.

"I leave the rest to you," the Magus said as he strode pass his escorts. "I will deal with the Prior."

"By your command, my lord." Ruilan replied even as she disintegrated a wight with her Zat'nik'tel. "We've got these walking corpses. Go deal with the heretic."

"With pleasure," Falman said even as he raised his arms and sent a pair of lightning bolts at the Prior who had stood seemingly unfazed as all this transpired.

Being under direct attack once more however seemed to drag him out of whatever reverie had gripped him and with a pulse of light from his staff, he threw up a shield that protected him from the lightning. It shattered however when with a cry of "**Bombarda**!" from Falman, the empty air in front of his barrier spontaneously exploded. This sent the albino stumbling back and created an opening that the Magus exploited by sending another of the sickly green curses he'd started the fight with at the Prior.

Unfortunately, the priest of Origin reacted quickly and managed to use his staff to deflect the spell though he seemed shocked to discover that the curse had left a scorch mark on his weapon. This seemed to enrage him however and he was engulfed in an aura of flame and with a roar of inarticulate fury, sent a massive fireball at Falman.

Ruilan lost track of the duel at that point, as a wight rushed her with a cleaver. Unlike the others, this one was not only armed but was also wearing armor. This meant that it took three shots from her Zat without so much as breaking stride.

_Shit! _Ruilan cursed as she hurriedly put away her sidearm and brought her main weapon to bear. _I won't make it in time!_

Thankfully, Ruilan wasn't working alone and one of her men was quick to fire over her shoulder with his Staff Rifle and managed to blast the wight's unarmored head off. This didn't kill the damned thing, but the force of the impact was enough to break its charge and send it staggering back. This gave Ruilan enough time to level her Rotary Staff Cannon at the abomination and unleash a barrage that melted through its armor and finally disabled it.

Giving her subordinate a thankful nod, she drew her Zat to finish the creature. Satisfied that the armored undead was reduced to nothing more than ash, she drew a bead on another of the creatures while once more watching the epic confrontation between Falman and the Prior from the corner of her eye.

Both of them were currently stuck in a clash of powers. The Prior was shooting a column of fire at Falman, who in turn was sending a stream of water back in return. Where the two opposing forces met, a cloud of steam had formed but unlike normal steam it did not spread out and instead clung to the point of contact between the two elemental streams belying it's supernatural nature.

"I am Nollis, Prior of the Ori!" The albino madman roared, as if his name meant anything. "I will not die here! I will not fail the gods."

"Your gods care nothing for you," Falman countered. "To them you are nothing but a replaceable pawn."

_They look like they're at a stalemate. Let's give Falman a helping hand. _Ruilan mused as she disintegrated yet another wight and hastily took a shot at the Prior. She wasn't the only one who had the same idea though and three shots slammed into the distracted man in quick succession.

Contrary to what that normally should have done, namely the disintegration of the target, the Zat shots only seemed to cause the Prior some mild irritation. That was enough however and his concentration was broken and his stream of fire disappeared as if it had never been there, allowing Falman's water jet to hit him dead on. The force behind the stream must have been immense as the effect of the impact was so great that the Prior's entire upper body practically exploded into gore as the water blasted its way through it like so much paper.

As their animator died, the various wights that remained collapsed earning a sigh of relief from Ruilan and her men.

"It's over. Finally, over." One of her subordinates said with a sense of relief that the whole team shared.

"For now," Falman said grimly as he walked over. "But this was hardly the only Prior in the galaxy. I fear that this was only the beginning."

"Maybe, my lord. But for now at least, let's savor this victory." Ruilan advised the Magus.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Falman conceded. "We shall worry about tomorrow when it comes. For now, let us celebrate."

This pronouncement was met with cheers from everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!
> 
> Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> The only bit that I think really deserves mention this chapter is why Nimue wasn't as flustered here as in her first scene in this book. This is thanks in no small part by the passage of time. By this point she's had some time to cope with the problem and has transited from panicking about it to actually dealing with it. So she's a lot less stressed about it. She's used to dealing with seemingly insurmountable problems. Did I convey this properly? Let me know.
> 
> Well, beyond that, there's nothing to say. So till next time, peace.


	3. Invasion Intensified

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Book 4: War of the Ascended**

**Chapter Three: Invasion Intensified  
**

**Beta:  
**

* * *

The newly completed Coalition Assembly Building in Tokyo, Japan was a marvel of the New Classical architecture style that seamlessly blended the time tested beauty of traditional and classical architecture with more modern features. It was within this beautiful building that the Coalition was convening for an emergency meeting at Lord Yu's request.

As the formalities drew to a close, Kalwart adjusted the skirts of her double breasted long sleeve bow ruffled Lolita one piece dress and shifted into a more comfortable position as she readied herself for the actual discussions to begin. She was acting as Albion's representative today and thus needed to be on her top form so as to not embarrass her mother.

Woolsey, representing the Tau'ri and thus acting as their hosts was the first to take the floor. "Pardon my confusion Lord Shǎohào," the human said with a nod to the Goa'uld who served as Jade's ambassador. "But I fail to see why the Jade Celestial Empire sees the missionary Priors as threats and would go as far as to convene an emergency session of the Coalition to formulate a response to them."

His statement seemed to enrage more than just Shǎohào and his delegation, quite a few others including some of Kalwart's own aides bristled at Woolsey's remarks. Thankfully though everyone kept their cool.

This anger though seemed to confuse many of the representatives of the minor powers, a sight that left Kalwart and those of her leanings incredulous.

_Do they really not know what kind of atrocities the Priors are committing?_

To the Tau'ri diplomat's credit he seemed to pick up on the hostility that his words had garnered and seemingly going off the script, posed a sincere question. "Is something wrong? We, the Tau'ri that is, have encountered these Priors as well, and despite coming across as zealous missionaries they do not seem hostile."

That this sparked murmurs of agreement among the delegations of various minor powers just stoked the anger of those whose nations had suffered at the hands of the Priors' depredations.

Apparently unable to hold his temper any further, Shǎohào hastily signaled for the right to speak. Immediately upon being granted the right to do so, he launched into an angry retort.

"Then you lot are lucky fools," he growled in barely contained rage. "You have not seen the true face of the Priors."

Gesturing to one of his aides, he called up a video on the room's various displays. It showed footage of the Priors raising wights and of them unleashing firestorms against Jade forces. As might have been expected, this was met by horrified shock from the gathered dignitaries previously unaware of the horrors the albino priests were capable of.

"Why didn't you share this earlier?" An uncomfortable Woolsey asked, as the footage of a Prior leading an army of wights as they slaughtered a squad of Jaffa played across the room's many screens. The man looked at one of his aides with a look of disgust, before swallowing hard and continuing. "Perhaps because you were the ones who provoked the Priors and had to take time to edit that out of this footage?"

Shǎohào leveled a death glare at the man who had obviously prompted Woolsey to ask such an inappropriate question, but replied in a surprisingly calm voice. "No, we did not take time to doctor the footage. It merely took time to recover enough of it for this emergency meeting, too much time to share it with my esteemed colleagues before now. As for provoking the Priors, what kind of absurd question is that!?"

At this the Jade ambassador shot to his feet and with his eyes a blazing gold, addressed the room in the booming voice of a Goa'uld. "**Jade is a tolerant state! We would not provoke mere missionaries. No, these battles were not of **_**our **_**making. They were the result of Priors stirring up uprisings, killing governors, and seizing worlds. In the face of that, any retaliation that we did unleash upon them was warranted.**"

The clicking sounds of the Reetou language signaled the insectoid race's ambassador's desire to speak. Once that was granted, the synthetic voice he'd chosen for his translator - a cultured male voice, but which was mechanical enough to hint at its artificial nature - filled the chamber.

"_I do not doubt you were justified in your actions, Lord Shǎohào_," the Reetou said measuredly. "_But surely you understand how it is hard for us to believe. Especially considering our own relatively harmless interactions with these Priors."_

"Albion can corroborate Lord Shǎohào's account," Kalwart replied in Shǎohào's stead. "We too have suffered such assaults from the Priors."

Signalling to one of her aides, the scenes of carnage from the Jade delegation's footage was replaced with similar scenes from Albion's own. In contrast to Shǎohào's film reel though, Kalwart's selection was clearly far more raw with clear areas in need of edits. It had not been intended for release so early into the discussions but with the release of Jade's footage, they'd had to accelerate their own timetable. Though perhaps this change was a boon as it seemed that in the face of this corroborating evidence, the majority of the delegations appeared convinced.

"_But why the divergent behavior?_" The Reetou ambassador asked, sounding shaken.

"We obviously cannot say with certainty," Kalwart replied. "But if I were to posit a reason, I would say that the Priors and their masters, these so-called Ori, are only using such aggressive tactics against former Goa'uld states because they know they can get away with it because of our negative perception in the eyes of the rest of the galaxy."

"Then these Ori are fools," Rak'nor, the Free Jaffa Nation ambassador, responded confidently. "If this is truly what their priests are capable of, and I believe the daughter of Nimue, then the Jaffa for one will not stand idly by while they ravage our galaxy."

Lucille, representing the Chiropteran Swarm, and Tyr of the Asgard both expressed their agreement.

"Enough talk, let us vote!" Shǎohào demanded. "Should we or should we not take collective action to stand against these invaders?"

To no one's surprise, the Coalition unanimously agreed to stand against the Ori.

* * *

Saya and Diva reclined on their bed in the Hive Complex on Chiroptera as they reviewed Ori activity using floating hard light displays.

In the past month since the Coalition took a stand against them,the enemy had switched tactics and were now no longer holding back against the other Coalition member. As a result, Priors were appearing, seemingly out of nowhere in some cases, on many worlds, to attempt to convert their populations and incite unrest.

_They're probably using cloaked ships to insert themselves unseen. _Saya hypothesized as she read a report on one of dozens of cases where Priors appeared unexpectedly.

_Probably. _Diva agreed distractedly. _I'm more concerned by how this tactic is keeping many Coalition members preoccupied with trying to stamp out the Ori threat within their own borders. It's like the Ori are trying to divide and conquer._

_It does. _Saya concurred. _It might be in response to them overplaying their initial gambit. If only they were less aggressive in the first phase of their invasion, they could have split the Coalition._

_No plan survives contact with the enemy. _Diva reasoned. _The Ori probably intended to do as you said, but when the Priors found themselves surrounded by Jade and Albion troops retaliating for the seizure of their worlds they probably panicked and began using powers they should have kept in reserve for the more overtly aggressive phase._

_That makes sense. It likely didn't help that they couldn't readily communicate with their "gods". That must have made maintaining their nerve in the face of unexpectedly heavy opposition difficult._

_I can imagine. _Diva replied as she pulled up a file on the display she was working on before flipping it to show her sister. _Saya, look at this. Isn't this a cause for concern?_

Turning to see what had caught Diva's attention, Saya saw that it was a timelapse video of unknown Ori activity in the orbit of a black hole.

_What are they doing?_

_I don't know but whatever it is they've dedicated a sizable portion of the ships they've seized to work on it and that alone should raise alarm bells._

_Yes, it sho-_

Saya's reply was cut off when their computer chimed to signal an urgent comm hail from Thor.

"Thor? What's going on?" Saya asked as she accepted the call.

Thor nodded in greeting and, if she was reading his body language correctly, approval that they'd foregone the pleasantries.

"The Tau'ri analysts have ascertained what the Ori are actually doing around the black hole," the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet said nodding to the still playing timelapse on a screen behind the two Swarm Queens. "They are building a Supergate. A massive Stargate capable of establishing a connection back to their home galaxy."

"We have to stop them," Saya shouted as she jumped to her feet in alarm. "They must have a fleet waiting on the other end and if it's let through, they'll be able to dramatically increase the intensity of their invasion."

"All our analysts agree on that," Thor informed her. "As a result, I have already mobilized all available Asgard assets to assault this gate as have the Tau'ri."

"The Swarm will do the same," Saya promised, feeling Diva's agreement through the bond.

"You have my thanks," Thor said with a bow before cutting the comm link presumably to notify other allies and rally support for their attack.

"Saya," Diva called out sounding worried. "Many of the other Coalition members are too tied up to send anything substantial if they can send anything at all. Will we really be able to muster enough forces to stop the Ori?"

The red Queen turned to her lover and pulled her into a reassuring hug.

"I don't know." Saya admitted. "But we have to try."

* * *

Eldarose surveyed the hastily put together Coalition fleet under her command that was supposed to be deployed in a bid to destroy the Ori Chappa'ko. They were all mustering together around the Mel'tak, the _Ganos_, for the final space fold to the combat zone and in so doing exposed just how small the fleet was.

According to the readings on her tactical displays the whole fleet consisted of only 1 Mel'tak, 30 _O'Neill_s, 64 _Bilskirnir_s, 354 Ha'tak, 220 _Bonaparte_s, 653 Shel'tak, 987 Al'kesh, 5 _Prometheus _destroyers, 3 _Daedalus _battlecruisers, 12 Ohne destroyers, 61 Reetou and 400 _Résurrection_s. There were less than three thousand ships in total. A pitiful number considering the consequences should they fail.

Unfortunately time was not on their side. Reports indicated that the Chappa'ko was near completion, and with the way that Ori attacks had intensified recently, the Coalition simply could not spare any more forces.

A glance at her tactical display reported that all ships were in position, and with a breath to steady her nerves she gave the fateful command.

"Commence the space fold."

_I dearly hope that we succeed._

* * *

Colonel Samantha Carter watched from the bridge of USS _Apollo_, the flagship of the Tau'ri contingent of the Coalition fleet assaulting the Supergate, as they completed the space fold and emerged just outside the interdiction field of the enemy fleet.

"Sensors are reading 824 Ha'tak, 1132 Shel'tak, 2986 Al'kesh, and 83 Reetou frigates," the sensors officer next to her read out dutifully even as Sam quickly analyzed the readings on the ships.

"They look like they've been upgraded like we feared, Colonel Ellis," Sam reported as befit her duty as a technical advisor attached to the mission. "They're emitting a lot more power than ships of their classes should be."

"Any ideas on their capabilities?" Colonel Abraham Ellis, commanding officer of the _Apollo_, asked.

"Unfortunately not," Sam replied with a shake of her head. "But at a minimum? Expect stronger weapons, shields and maybe maneuverability."

The ship's CO just nodded and turned to his tactical officer, "Launch all fighters. It's time to get this fight started."

* * *

Cameron "Shaft" Mitchell flew his F302 at the head of his squadron straight into the heart of the enemy fighter formations and unleashed mayhem within their ranks with every volley of his missiles and bursts from his guns. Despite that though, a shiver of unease ran down his spine.

"Something's not right," Cam noted even as he blasted a enemy Death Glider apart. "Why are the enemy fighters sticking so damned close to their ships?"

Typical fighter tactics in the Milky Way called for the forward deployment of all strike craft to at once intercept the enemy's own and to attempt to break through to the opposing capital ships. Yet in defiance of this logic, the Ori were keeping their strike craft close to their ships in defensive swarms. Sure, this gave them a major defensive advantage takes to close fire support from the point defenses' of their motherships but it also eliminated an entire avenue of attack against their enemy. It just didn't make sense.

Banking away with his wingman from a trio of Needle Threaders gunning towards them, Cam frowned as he tried to process the situation even as he fired off a pair of 'Fly Swatter' missiles to take care of the bogeys on their tail.

"It is strange," his co-pilot agreed as he glanced up from the sensor display. "And it just got weirder."

"What's happened now?"

"Their firing line just broke apart."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Cam replied incredulously. "Either the enemy commander is an absolute idiot-"

"Or he has some kinda trick up his sleeve." Banks added, before a beeping from his console had him glancing down. "Bogeys! Multiple bogeys! Looks like a squad of Jade Tierens."

"I see the lousy traitors," Cam replied as he jinxed to avoid the plasma bolts coming from the enemy Mobile Suits.

_Looks like I'll have to leave the grand strategy to the admirals. I've got to focus on the job at hand. _The fighter pilot mused as he turned his machine around and dove towards the enemy guns blazing.

* * *

Eldarose sat on her command throne on the _Ganos _and watched with satisfaction as the allied forces began to gain the upper hand. Despite their superior numbers and upgraded ships, the Ori's mind controlled slaves lacked anything resembling tactical skill.

Instead of forming up into orderly formations to maximize the opportunities to concentrate their fire, the enemy fleet acted like a disorganized rabble and fought in at best small groups. It had thus only taken a single hard push by the disciplined Coalition fleet and any semblance of cohesion within the Ori fleet had crumbled.

_Is this the result of them being drawn from disparate origins? _Eldarose pondered as she watched her forces mop up the scattered Ori forces. _Though if that's the case, then shouldn't we suffer from the same?_

_As mother would say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. _Rose, Eldarose's human half, reminded her. _It's giving us an advantage so make use of it. Worry about the why later._

_Indeed. _Eldina, her Goa'uld half, added.

She would have probably said more but their sensor officer crying out in alarm caught their attention.

"What is it?" Eldarose demanded.

"The Chappa'ko!" The woman replied, still sounding rattled but calming down as her professionalism overcame her surprise. "It's powering up!"

"Impossible! All reports indicated it shouldn't be complete. Not for weeks!" Eldarose shouted incredulously. "If it's activating, then this-"

_Was a trap. _Eldina completed their thought grimly.

_That means the way the enemy fleet behaved… It was on purpose. _Rose added, equally grim. _It was all a ploy to lure us into a false sense of security so they could ambush us with a force from the other side of the Chappa'ko._

"Order our fleet to disengage from the enemy forces," Eldarose barked to her command crew. "We need to reform to face whatever is coming through."

Her crew hurried to relay her orders and her tactical display indicated her forces were attempting to obey, but the enemy wasn't letting them. Fighting with a tenacity they had not previously displayed, the Ori forces were doing their best to waylay the allied ships as much as possible.

"My lady! The wormhole has stabilized."

Looking away from the tactical display at that announcement from her sensor officer, Eldarose looked to the viewscreen showing live footage of the Chappa'ko to see the familiar rippling pool of silver energy of a stable wormhole and watched with trepidation as a massive ship emerged. It was a white colored vessel with an oval shaped structure that included a large Stargate styled ring in the center which glowed with a white light and with two engines at the stern.

It had barely cleared the wormhole when it opened fire on the Coalition fleet with a powerful beam weapon from a dish on the prow that destroyed a Ha'tak in a single shot.

Glancing at her tactical screen, Eldarose noted that at least three groups of allied ships had managed to form up around the _Ganos_.

_That'll have to be enough. _The daughter of Nimue thought as she began issuing new orders.

"Get Groups Falcon and Naiad, along with the Tau'ri Second Tactical Wing to follow our lead. We're targeting that dreadnought. All other forces are to attempt to keep the remaining enemy forces off our backs."

As her crew informed her of the affirmative receipts from allied forces, Eldarose's attention was glued to the Ori's ominous new ship as it almost casually destroyed one allied ship after another with its deadly primary weapon and unleashed a storm of plasma bolts with its arrays of secondary batteries. Through the sheer weight of its own firepower it was turning the tide of the battle.

"Falcon, Naiad and the Second Tactical Wing all report affirmative, my lady." Her XO informed Eldarose.

_It's time._

"All ships close the distance with that monster ship!" She ordered. "Focus all fire on the damned thing and reduce it to a wreck!"

At her command almost three hundred Coalition ships formed up into a spindle formation and charged through the chaotic battlefield on a direct course towards the Ori dreadnought. All the while they unleashed a sustained barrage on the nightmare vessel, whose immensely powerful shields nevertheless held.

All around them, the Ori's vessels tried to intercept this charge but in a ironic about face were in turn intercepted by Coalition forces who turned their own bite and hold tactics from earlier in the battle against them.

"Englobe the ship!" Eldarose commanded as the lead elements closed with the enemy dreadnought. "And keep firing!"

Like a well-oiled machine the spindle of the Coalition deformed as it reached close quarters of the Ori ship and proceeded to spread out around it in a spherical cage with the enemy at its center. It was in this formation, that the allied forces unleashed a deadly crossfire on the beleaguered vessel.

Under this immense firepower, not even the titanic shields of the Ori warship could hold and it cracked like a egg. This left the ship it had protected subject to the harsh barrage of the Coalition forces which within moments rendered the formerly nigh unstoppable nightmare into a smoldering, drifting wreck.

A small cheer broke out on the _Ganos_' Pel'tak at the sight, but the sense of victory was quickly shattered when a shot from the direction of the Chappa'ko slammed into their shields.

"Wh-" Eldarose shouted, only to receive her answer from a shaken looking sensor officier.

"Multiple contacts from the Chappa'ko!" The woman shouted. "Detecting two Ori dreadnoughts."

"Two!?" Eldarose breathed out in shock as she eyed the visual of the wormhole to be confronted with the sight of two more of the dread ships she'd just destroyed exiting the Chappa'ko abreast and moving forward as a terrifying firing line that was killing ship after allied ship.

_They used that first ship as a distraction!_ The daughter of Nimue realized with horror.

"Sensors are detecting more coming through!"

_We can't win this. _Eldina gave voice to the thought every other part of Eldarose knew but was unwilling to admit.

"Retreat," Eldarose hissed even as the _Ganos _was hit by another shot from one of the Ori dreadnoughts and its shields strained. "Order a retreat!"

_Damn it! Damn it all to hell! _Eldarose cursed even as the forces under her command made a desperate retreat from the lost battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!
> 
> I took a break from writing in this verse for a while before starting this book so this chapter had my first space battle in a while. That said, I hope it was acceptable. Please do let me know what you thought of it.
> 
> Till next time, ciao!


	4. Resistance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Book 4: War of the Ascended**

**Chapter Four: Resistance**

**Beta:  
**

* * *

Hebridan, was one of the most developed worlds in the entire Milky Way galaxy. It was also home to one of its most unique civilizations, a hyper capitalist society that was made up of two distinctly different races living in harmony, the human Hebridians and the reptilian Serrakins. It was thus rightfully considered a marvel by many across the galaxy.

Today, this galactic jewel was under siege and was finding itself woefully underprepared.

Looking through the multiple viewscreens of his command station at the back of his specially equipped Fan'ca troop transport as he commanded the Coalition force fighting to defend the world, Herion, Albionian Second Prime, could only shake his head in frustration at the brave but grossly under trained Hebridian military forces as they put a spirited defense against the Ori's mind controlled minions.

_If we'd not intervened, they would have been overrun. _The Jaffa observed as he eyed how a group of Hebridian security forces struggled to hold their ground against the mobs of Origin fanatics despite their superior training and equipment. _I must make a point to speak to the Hebridian leadership after this war to rectify this._

A quick glance at the brainwashed horde showed it consisted mostly of humans as the Serrakin and those with a significant amount of their blood appeared to be immune to the mental compulsion, though not to old fashioned indoctrination. That at least meant a sizable segment of the local population was at least resistant to the enemy's mind control.

Turning away from the footage of the embattled Hebridian squad, Herion consulted his tactical map and noted that a squad of his men were a short distance from the locals' position.

"Order Cheal'i's team to reinforce the Hebridians at Point Epsilon 13-7-89." The Jaffa general ordered. "The locals need some backup."

Receiving an affirmative from one of his aides who proceeded to hurriedly relayed his command, Herion turned his attention to examining the battlefield as a whole. It was going as well as could be expected, namely it was a chaotic mess. Nevertheless the situation was beginning to stabilize and was a far cry from the total anarchy the Coalition forces had encountered when they'd first arrived to support the Hebridians. It seemed that the enemy had exhausted all their sleeper cells in their initial highly effective and destabilizing surprise attack. Something helped along by judicious use of modified Za'tarc Detectors to hunt down any Ori fanatics within the areas the Coalition had secured. Between this and the influx of troops that the Intervention Force had brought to bear, the ground battle was slowly turning in the allies' favor as their trained soldiers overwhelmed the mind controlled pawns of the Priors.

His assessment of the ground battle was interrupted suddenly when the Fan'ac was shaken by an explosion.

"What was that?" He demanded.

"Priors!" The vehicle's driver shouted in response. "Three of them. They're assaulting our positions."

"Have the Magi engage them. Now."

"They're already doing so," one of his aides replied.

"Good," Herion nodded as he turned to view what was happening outside from one of the Fan'ca's many view screens. "Give them some supporting fire."

He was greeted by a scene that seemed straight out of legend. Firestorms unleashed by the Priors raged through his headquarters, transforming the controlled chaos he'd created into a nightmarish place not unlike the Tau'ri's legends of hell. Against this onslaught, the goddess' chosen, the Magi, had conjured a storm above the camp that let loose a torrent of rain to quench the flames and bolts of divine lightning to smite the heretic priests. Into this titanic struggle, there flew a hail of plasma bolts from machine and man alike all aimed at the albino mad men.

Against such an powerful counterattack, the Priors stood no chance and one by one they fell. But not before immolating one of the brave Magi, dozens of brave Coalition soldiers and four parked Fan'cas. It was a costly victory, but a victory nonetheless.

"Tighten up security," Herion barked as he watched the last Prior be reduced to ash from the combined lightning bolts of four Magi. "We can't have them breaking into our HQ again. And find out how they managed to get behind our lines and plug that hole!"

"Yes sir," one of his aides replied distractedly while in the midst of giving orders to that effect.

Satisfied that the HQ's defense would be sufficiently strengthened. Herion returned his attention to the displays indicating the broader ground battle. But not before taking a glance at the lone display showing the state of the orbital battle raging above.

_Lady Reshi, I'm counting on you._

* * *

Herion need not have worried as Reshi, Albionian Fleet Lord and commander of the Coalition fleet sent to relieve Hebridia had matters well in hand.

"Good there's only one left," the beautiful young admiral said as she watched the third of the Ori's dreadnought that had orbited Hebridia burn. "Do the wings still have the enemy fleet contained?"

"Affirmative, my lady." Her XO reported. "But they're sustaining heavy loses."

A quick glance at the tactical display told Reshi that the younger woman was correct. Of the 5767 ships she'd started the battle with, she'd already lost a third of that number. Including one of the powerful Hebridian supercarriers and a pair of Adgard _O'Neill_s.

"Have them hold out a bit longer," Reshi urged. "Once we take out that last dreadnought, we'll have the overwhelming advantage."

She wasn't wrong. Despite her losses, her fleet was overwhelming the enemy's almost 8000 strong fleet despite their numerical disadvantage with the Ori suffering far more losses than they inflicted. At least if one discounted their deadly dreadnoughts. Those alone accounted for half the losses her forces had sustained so far.

"Have the offensive contingents form up like the previous runs," Reshi ordered. "We have a dreadnought to sink."

"Yes my lady," Her XO replied enthusiastically as she relayed the orders necessary to bring together the 'spear' that would sink the last Ori nightmare ship.

Forming up around Reshi's own flagship Ha'tak, the two Hebridan supercarriers and the Asgard's ships formed a core of a deadly diamond screened on all sides by squadrons of whatever allied ships that were nearby. The enemy of course tried to harass them as they formed up but the rest of the fleet handily kept them at bay.

Once everyone was in position, the diamond of ships rapidly accelerated towards the Ori dreadnought who fired at it relentlessly with its full arsenal as its escorts did the same. Whole chunks of the formation were crippled or outright destroyed by its deadly fire, especially that of its main gun, but it maintained cohesion and cut through the enemy's weak lines like a hot knife through butter.

As they closed with the ovoid Ori ship, Reshi kept a close look at the tactical screen especially the distance between their formation and the dreadnought. When they got just where she wanted to, she turned to her XO.

"Launch all strike craft now! Take down that dreadnought."

At her command, thousands of strike craft of every make available to the Coalition but predominantly the nimble and powerful Hebridian fighters swarmed out of the heart of the diamond formation and surged ahead to surround the Ori warship. Despite the formidable point defenses of the ship and its escorts, the sheer number of Coalition strike craft were just too much and in a matter of moments its shields collapsed under the combined weight of the munitions they unloaded, followed shortly thereafter with its complete destruction from the very same.

With the anchor that was their dreadnought destroyed, a large hole opened up in the lines of the Ori fleet. One that Reshi's diamond formation exploited to punch all the way through to their rear.

"Recover our fighters and rearm them." The Fleet Lord ordered. "In the meantime, have all capital ships in the formation spread out. We've got them between us and the rest of the fleet, right where we want them. Now let's give them a taste of our righteous fury."

Demoralized by the loss of their greatest warships and now outmaneuvered, the Ori's fleet crumbled under the guns of Reshi's ships.

* * *

Even as the Coalition scored a victory over Hebridan, their enemy was consolidating its power elsewhere. One such world where the Ori was making their strength felt was the formerly Jade world of Shang.

Upon a lush open plain on this planet once staunchly loyal to the Goa'uld Lord Yu, Azrel, servant of the Ori, stood upon a small rise and observed the divine might and grandeur of the true gods in the form of a new Ori warship in its last stages of construction. Built through the devoted labor of Shang's faithful, the powerful warship with its gleaming metallic white hull would be the chariot by which the Priors and other followers of the true gods would spread the one true faith to the heathens of the galaxy. By sword and flame if necessary.

Looking upon this wondrous weapon of the gods, Azrel could not help the awe that spread through his body at the power of the Ori and pride of his, and his people's, part in their divine plan for the Milky Way.

At least most of him did. Deep in the depths of his enslaved mind however there remained a ember of the man he once was and it wept bitterly at all the death and destruction that the dread ship would bring. Its voice was but a whisper though and easily drowned out by Azrel's fiery faith as he once more committed himself to the Ori's righteous crusade.

* * *

Even as battles were fought and war materiel was amassed by the two opposing sides, more subtle attempts were also being made by them to strengthen themselves. One such attempt was being made by Teal'c as he led a small delegation to visit a JFN world of Yazd to discuss recent sightings of a Prior on the world and to rally its inhabitants against the extragalactic invaders.

"Greetings, Teal'c of the Tau'ri," Fiskal, the planet's leader, said with a smile on his face as he invited Teal'c and his men into his house.

"Greetings Fiskal," Teal'c returned with a generous smile. "It is an honor to be invited into your home."

"The honor is entirely mine," the well-built Caucasian local Jaffa leader said as he guided his guest over to a simply decorated dining room. "To host your august self is something that I count as a point of pride."

"You praise me too highly, brother." Teal'c replied with a embarrassed nod. While Teal'c knew objectively that his role in aiding in the liberation of his people was a large one, it always humbled him to see his brothers and sisters treat him like a celebrity or heavens forbid a hero. He was neither. He was and would always be just a man.

"Nonsense," Fiskal said with a shake of his head as he and Teal'c's group took their seats around his long dining table. "To offer someone as infamous as the legendary Teal'c of the Tau'ri to the gods? Surely I will raise high in their esteem for this."

Teal'c didn't wait for the traitor to finish before he jumped back to his feet and raised his Staff Weapon.

"Trap!" The Jaffa master roared even as he fired a bolt from his Staff into one of his deluded brothers who were storming into the room at Fiskal's signal. The man, and all his ilk, were armed only with Zat'nik'tels. Clearly the Ori wanted to capture them alive.

Said traitor was still sitting at the head of his table smiling like a fool even as his men charged into the room to capture Teal'c and his party. His warriors, Teal'c was pleased to note, had followed his lead and leapt to their feet at his warning and were gunning down the seemingly endless tide of indoctrinated enemy swarming into the room.

"We need an exit," Teal'c shouted even as he finally took a moment to shoot the still foolishly grinning Fiskal and killing the man, who made absolutely no move to evade the shot. A fact that had the Jaffa master frowning. _He must have been so addled by the Ori's mind control that he couldn't even register he was in danger._

As he pondered this, one of his men took heed of his command and began blasting a hole through the wooden wall of Fiskal's house. It took a few shots but in moments, they'd created the exit they needed.

"Go," Teal'c ordered as he and his men hurried through the opening in the side of the building, all while beset by an endless horde of hostiles.

"On the roofs!" One of Teal'c's men shouted even as he shot at an attacker trying to shoot at them from above and killing the would be sniper.

"Head for the Chappa'ai," Teal'c said as he took out another sniper. "And stick to the sides of the buildings. That'll make harder it for those on the roofs to make their shots."

"Yes Master Teal'c," his warriors chorused back as they began running towards the Stargate whilst heeding his advice and hugging the walls of the surrounding buildings for what meager cover they provided. All the while Zat discharges flew at them from every direction as hordes of their mind controlled brethren, both men, women and even children, poured out into the streets to try and stop them.

The Ori's pawns however all seemed addled, perhaps not as badly as Fiskal, but badly enough nonetheless to make their aim abysmal and for them to lose any understanding of tactics they might have had. All they knew to do was attempt to rush at Teal'c's band like lunatics firing from the hip as they did, without so much as a care for even taking cover. In comparison, Teal'c's warriors fought with the discipline as befit hardened warriors and advanced in groups, with one group providing covering fire whilst another moved. In this way, the small group of Free Jaffa warriors successfully fought their way through the town to the Chappa'ai whilst leaving a trail of bodies behind them.

Unfortunately for them, standing directly before their escape was an even bigger challenge than Yazd's mind controlled masses: their controller, a Prior.

"Fire!" Teal'c shouted as he raised his Staff towards the Ori missionary and did as he himself commanded. "Take him down with concentrated fire."

All around him, his warriors obeyed his order and unloaded bolt after bolt of star hot plasma at the Prior. Only for all their bolts to splash harmlessly against the man's shield.

"Why persist in this futile resistance?" The servant of the false gods asked, with a sad shake of his head. "Why not accept the loving embrace of the Ori instead?"

"I will die before I serve false gods again," Teal'c spat as he kept firing.

"Is that so?" The Prior asked, sounding bemused. "Well, then, I will just have to convince you that the Ori are true gods. But first-"

At this, he slammed his staff into the ground in front of him and with a burst of light, unleashed a shockwave that threw Teal'c and his warriors off their feet.

"There much better," the lying priest said with a smirk. "Now that you are in a more _relaxed _mood, perhaps you will be more open to the truth of Origin."

Teal'c wanted to spit at the man but found himself unable. Whatever energy the Prior had unleashed with his shockwave had left him completely paralyzed. He was thus helpless as a throng of Yazd's mind controlled populace filed out at the Prior's beckoning and carried him away.

* * *

The capture of one of the Free Jaffa Nation's greatest heroes could not go unchallenged and thus upon learning of what had happened to Teal'c, the FJN had promptly appealed to the Coalition for aid. It was in response to that UASF General and head of Earth's fledgling starfleet, Jack O'Neill found himself leading a large Coalition fleet through hyperspace to Yazd.

He had at his command, no less than 40 _O'Neill_, 62 _Bilskirnir_, 871 Ha'tak, 300 _Bonaparte_, 1548 Shel'tak, 4542 Al'kesh, 10 _Prometheus_, 6 _Daedalus_, 800 _Résurrection_, 224 Ohne destroyers, 875 Reetou frigates and his flagship the new _Thor_-class battlecarrier.

The _Thor _had a long central section studded with weapons emplacements including Asgard beam emitters, railgun and plasma repeater turrets and missile tubes. At its rear was an engine block that housed four large reaction engines clustered together in a diamond formation. Two long prongs emerged from the ship's prow which housed the generators for the gravitic fields used to launch fighters from its expansive spinal hangar or its main weapon, the particle mortar. This weapon designed by the scientists at Area 51 shot a densely packed bolt of charged particles contained in gravitic fields that could be fired at enemies with the destructive power rivaling those of an Ori warship's main weapon.

_And I can't wait to introduce the Ori to it. _Jack thought as he eyed the weapon. _Let's see how they like some homegrown, authentic Earth weapons of mass destruction._

"How long till we exit hyperspace?" Jack asked the ship's captain, Colonel Caldwell, formerly of the USS _Daedalus._

"T-minus ten seconds," the junior officer said with relief after glancing to his console. Jack couldn't blame him, he knew he'd been a pain the whole trip what with asking for ETA every other minute.

Not that anyone complained. They all understood. One of his team, his family, was being held captive on Yazd. And it was common knowledge to anyone who knew anything about Jack O'Neill that he left no one behind.

"Transiting to normal space now," Caldwell's navigation officer announced as the fleet begin transitioning out of the hyperspace window.

_Hang in there Teal'c old buddy, I'm coming. _Jack thought with grim determination as he consulted the tactical display and saw the 12 Ha'tak, 36 Shel'tak and 98 Al'kesh orbiting the Ori world.

"Get those ships out of my sight," Jack ordered. "Their presence offends me."

"You're not the only one," Caldwell replied, sounding as bloodthirsty as Jack felt. "Signal all ships, fire at will!"

Within moments and before the clearly surprised Ori garrison could so much as reposition to respond to the Coalition attack force, thousands of energy beams and plasma bolts crossed the void of space and slammed into them. They fought back as best they could, but their fire was simply lost in the veritable of tidal wave of ordinance sent hurtling their way. They barely managed to launch a salvo or two before they were reduced to little more than scrap.

"With that out of the way," Jack said with a satisfied nod. "Dial up Colonel Reeves and tell him I want his men on the ground ASAP."

* * *

Unaware of the Coalition victory in orbit, Teal'c sat in his cell with his men likewise locked up in surrounding cells patiently waiting for rescue. He never once doubted that rescue was coming. If not Master Bra'tac organizing an attempt than it would be his SG-1 family. Perhaps both.

All he needed to do was wait for them to come for him and be prepared to aid them when it did.

His first indication that it was time was when the guards that had until know walked around with the confident swagger of someone who thought they served a righteous, winning cause suddenly began to be seized with uncharacteristic panic.

Despite his knowledge that rescue was at hand, the Jaffa master gave no indication that he found anything amiss beyond a raised eyebrow at the lack of discipline of his deluded jailers.

_To think Jaffa discipline would so easily be lost. The false religion of the Ori has truly caused them to have fallen far._

Teal'c's musings on Origin's negative impact on those of his brethren that it had ensnared was interrupted however when the Prior that had captured him was suddenly quite literally thrown through a wall and into the hall in front of the cells containing him and his men.

His men leapt to their feet in shock at the sight, but Teal'c kept his calm even as he too rose.

"Heathen, you'll pay for that." The albino slave of the Ori hissed as he struggled back to his feet only to be sent sprawling by a blue light slamming into him.

"I'll like to see you try," an Albionian Magos said as he stepped into the prison through the hole in the wall.

"Servants of the Ori, protect me!" The Prior shouted at the stunned prison guards, who only now seemed to be shaken out of their shock and into action. With eerie synchrony they raised their various weapons and pointed them all at the Magi.

"Hiding behind your thralls?" The Magi sneered even as he marched towards the Prior unafraid, letting the guards' shots splash harmlessly against a crackling shield of lightning that he conjured around himself. Behind him, a squad of Lake Knights poured out of the hole he'd stepped through and made quick work of the unnaturally distracted prison guards.

This allowed the Magos to focus all his attention on the Prior, something he used to great effect as with a roar of "**Flipendo**" he sent a thick beam of blue light at his bald enemy. The Prior was ready this time though and raised his staff to conjure a fiery barrier that managed to withstand the attack. The Magos was however a canny fellow and even as he had cast his spell with his left hand, he had followed up by throwing his kara kesh equipped right hand forward to unleash a kinetic blast. The second attack shattered the Prior's shield and sent him flying down the long prison hallway and out of sight, the Magi stomping after him alongside a contingent of the Lake Knights.

"Impressive," Teal'c said stoically at the display of the Magos' formidable powers.

"Isn't it?" A Lake Knight said as it blasted the lock of his cell open and wrenched the door open. "That's the power of our goddess there on display."

Teal'c would have corrected the other Jaffa and educated him on how the Magi's power had little to do with Nimue, but held his tongue. Now was not the time. Instead, he offered his rescuer a nod.

"You have my thanks," the Jaffa master said as he accepted a Staff Weapon retrieved from one of the slain guards that the Knight handed him.

"But is this not excessive for a rescue?" Teal'c asked as he gestured to the large number of Coalition troops being beamed in around them.

The Knight just chuckled. "It would be if this was _just _a rescue."

"It's not?"

"No, this is the vanguard of the Coalition's counterattack."

"It's about time," Teal'c declared with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!
> 
> Hope you guys liked it. Till next time, ciao!


	5. The Storm Unleashed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Book 4: War of the Ascended**

**Chapter Five: The Storm Unleashed**

**Beta:  
**

* * *

The Coalition counterattack against the Ori invasion had been going well. Dozens of worlds had been liberated and large swathes of the Milky Way had been secured, so much so that the allied leaders had risked an assault on the Chappa'ko itself. Mustering a force consisting of a Chiropteran Hiveship, 2 Mel'tak, 52 _O'Neill_, 143 _Bilskirnir_, 1 Hebridian/Serrakin supercarrier, the _Thor_, 1181 Ha'tak, 800 _Bonaparte_, 2187 Shel'tak, 5102 Al'kesh, 11 _Prometheus_, 8 _Daedalus_, 1800 _Résurrection_, 304 Ohne destroyers and 1057 Reetou frigates, the Milky Way's defenders attacked the intergalactic gateway and its Ori garrison of over 4000 thousand Jaffa capital ships, thousands more Al'kesh and a little more than 300 Reetou frigates. All full of indoctrinated converts to Origin and anchored around 12 of the Ori's immensely powerful dreadnoughts.

Ships that Loutal and his small flotilla of 60 Ha'tak, 180 Shel'tak, 300 Al'kesh had been assigned the task to destroy. They'd been helped along at the start of the battle by the Chiropteran Hiveship destroying one of them and its escorts with its powerful main gun but the weapon took a notoriously long time to recharge and was effectively off the table for the rest of the battle. As a result, Loutal was left with the task of dealing with the 11 remaining dreadnoughts.

"Keep us spread out," the veteran Albionian Fleet Lord barked as his fleet entered engagement range. "We need to catch that monster in our net."

"Enemy escorts are moving to intercept," his sensor officer reported.

"Order the _Ironbelly_ and the rest of the second line to hold them off."

"They won't be able to manage that long," his XO warned him with a frown.

"I know," Loutal confessed with a grimace. "They'll just need to hold long enough for us to take out the dreadnought."

The woman nodded and said nothing else despite the doubt that radiated from her. Like him she knew he'd essentially ordered a good portion of their forces to their deaths but that they had no choice but to do so if they were to have any chance at accomplishing their objective. It nevertheless was a bitter pill to swallow.

One that only grew ever more bitter as his losses mounted. They had only just entered combat with the enemy dreadnought for a few minutes and it had already sunk four of his Ha'taks. Add that to the kills its escorts were raking up and things were starting to look dire.

"Relay to the fleet: Ignore our losses," Loutal orders, knowing his captains' resolves would likely be wavering by now. "Focus fire on the dreadnought. Batter down its shields and sink that monstrosity."

"My lord," his XO called out, sounding concerned. "The enemy is chewing through the second line. Some of them have already broken through and are moving to intercept us."

"Ignore them," Loutal insisted. "Keep our guns locked on the dreadnought."

"The escorts are attacking us from the rear," the sensor officer shouted. "_Black Lake _sunk. _Grimmauld _critically damaged and withdrawing."

"Hold the course," Loutal growled through gritted teeth. "Have the lighter ships and surviving attack craft harass the escorts as much as possible. Estimate on the dreadnought's shield strength?"

"30%"

"The enemy is breaking through our rear. _Pegasus _and _Thestral _lost. Enemy Ha'tak closing on our stern." The sensor officer offered them belatedly as the Pel'tak shook from what they were all knew to be the familiar feeling of their shields straining from plasma strikes.

"Enemy shield at 20%"

"Our shield strength?"

"40% and falling fast."

"We're gonna cut it close," his XO said with a frown.

Even as the Pel'tak shook with another series of impacts against their shields, the Ori warship's brilliant white shields grew cracks that slowly spread before cracking like a egg. Without its protective barrier, the guns from Loutal's command ripped through its relatively poorly armored hull with ease. Their onslaught triggering massive secondary explosions that ripped through the massive ship's superstructure and added to its misery. Within minutes, the dreadnought was overwhelmed and was consumed by a final, powerful explosion.

With his mission complete, Loutal checked the tactical display toggling to view the larger state of the overall battle even as his crew cheered and reports came in that the sunken ship's escorts were retreating to regroup.

_There! _The Fleet Lord noted with a smirk. _The enemy's flank is vulnerable._

"All ships-" Loutal began, ready to order his formation to exploit the enemy's mistake.

Unfortunately he was abruptly cut off when the Chappa'ko unexpectedly came online and spat from its hastily formed wormhole six massive flaming birds, one of which flew over his entire right flank and obliterated all the ships within with a firestorm that trailed in its wake.

"By the goddess," Loutal's XO breathed in shock. "What are they?"

"I don't know," Loutal confessed. "But they're the enemy and it seems the goddess is about to deal with them accordingly."

As he said this, a furious storm emerged from _The Pride of Albion_, the goddess' flagship, and streaked across space like a bolt of lightning to confront the creatures of flame.

* * *

Nimue hurtled through space, all righteous fury, in her Ascended form as a living storm. She was so overcome with anger at the Ori _daring _to violate the sanctity of her galaxy with their presence that she barely registered as Saya and Diva shot out of the _Elizabeth _to join her in battle.

As she sent a lance of lightning at one of the phoenix-shaped Ori - and what an insult to the immortal birds was it that the Ori took their form -, she howled with all her anger unknowing and uncaring as this manifested in the form of supernatural thunder that at once buoyed her mortal allies and caused her unAscended foes to quail in terror.

Unfortunately, her angry attack was evaded as the Ori revealed its impressive agility and simply flew around her lightning bolt as it swerved towards her.

_Fool. _Nimue scoffed as she let her opponent close the distance.

As it got closer, its flaming beak opened and it breathed a jet of flame at her. Unfazed she countered with a jet of her own, her conjured water slamming into his own and creating a cloud of steam as the clashing elemental forces met. This cloud obscured her counterattack as she allowed her form to grow behind its cover until she filled all the space around the now trapped Ori.

To its credit, it soon realized its folly and quickly turned to flee the closing noose. But she was having none of that. Firing jets of water and bolts of lightning from all directions at the panicking Ori she kept it disorientated enough that it failed to escape her englobement in time. Now trapped within her, it was at her mercy and she hastily moved to crush it. To smother its very essence with her own.

It struggled, unleashing a massive firestorm to burn her away but she was stronger. Fueled by the faith of an entire galaxy that saw her if not as a goddess, then at least as a higher being, all of which was focused into her and her alone she was orders of magnitude more powerful than a lone Ori who had to share the same with its fellows. Soon its struggles grew frantic, turning to the use of its beak and talons as it futilely clawed at the storm that surrounded it.

It was on its last legs when a pair of its fellows flew in firing bolts of fire at her in a bid to rescue their comrade. With almost nonchalant ease, Nimue fired a storm of branching lightning bolts at the two recklessly charging Ori and impaling them on her power, shattering their essences in the process. At the same moment, she applied another burst of pressure on the Ori she was constricting. This rather impressive feat of timing, if she could say so herself, meant that all three Ori died at the same time.

Absorbing as much of their essence as she could, she turned her attention to the rest of the fight and felt satisfaction at what she found.

Like her, Saya and Diva had engaged three of the Ori and like her they had completely outclassed their foes. The two Swarm Queens were buzzing around the two survivors as they desperately attempted to flee back through the Chappa'ko but was kept back by the faster moving Chiropterans who danced around them. As she watched, her two friends rammed right through the trailing Ori and tore it to pieces with the impact before proceeding to zip ahead to harass the last Ori standing.

_As entertaining as that looks, _Nimue sent to her friends. _It's time to end this._

_What do you have in mind? _Saya asked.

_Something suitably ironic. _The Mother Empress of Albion replied as she gathered the energies she'd recovered from the Ori she'd slain and shaped them into a single lance. _Let him try to flee._

_Oh! I like where this is going! _Diva said, with a demented giggle, even as she and her twin disengaged from their foe.

Seizing its chance, the last remaining Ori turned towards the Chappa'ko and piled on the speed as it made a mad dash for safety in the process transforming itself into a single flaming bolt that streaked across the void of space as it made a desperate bid for safety. It never made it.

It was just within reach of the wormhole when it was struck by another flaming lance of power, one shaped from the very remains of its defeated brethren. This blow proved fatal and its body fell apart as its controlling essence was shattered, its remains drifting lifelessly through the still open Chappa'ko.

The message this delivered must have struck a chord. For the last of the defeated Ori's energy had barely flowed through when the wormhole disappeared. It did not collapse like it would had the connection been shut down normally. No, the portal just abruptly vanished as if it was never there. A sure sign that the Ori had used their Ascended powers to slam it closed.

The sight brought forth a surge of dark amusement from Nimue and she laughed, causing yet another bout of terror to sweep across the gathered Followers of Origin. One which just grew more intense as she turned her attention to the enemy fleet.

_They opened Pandora's Box. _Saya told her with a mental nod. _Go ahead._

With that affirmation, Nimue dove into the enemy with the might and fury of the living storm that she was.

* * *

Sitting on his command throne, Loutal could only gape in reverent awe as his goddess having destroyed some of the gods of the Followers of Origin proceeded to turn her rage on the deluded mortals themselves. With bolts of lightning and jets of water, the Lady Nimue was wrecking every enemy vessel that caught her attention, something which was expanding rapidly as her storm form quickly grew to engulf the entire local area of space.

"S-Sir!" His comms officer said suddenly into the worshipful silence that the Pel'tak had descended in the wake of the goddess unleashing her wrath, combat operations having stopped as soon as the Lady had entered the battlefield out of a lack of need. "We're receiving a message from the Tau'ri contingent. Their virus should be taking effect now."

"Bring up the image of the Chappa'ko." Loutal ordered, even as the the primary display shifted from the view of the devastation of the enemy fleet to that of the massive intergalactic gateway. Alongside the visual feed were a series of data readouts detailing what their scanners could decipher from the artifact. "Any changes?"

"Not ye- Wait!" The sensor officer's words were unnecessary as they all could see for themselves how the the Chappa'ko's ring pulsed first with its normal blue light but this was quickly replaced by a red light that spread from one module to another of the immense structure. "Sensors are reading success. The Chappa'ko is reading as inert."

Loutal nodded in satisfaction. He didn't know how the Tau'ri had managed it but they'd locked down the Ori's means of ready access from their home galaxy.

"The enemy fleet?" Loutal asked.

"Down to the last few ships," his XO informed him. "They're still refusing to surrender."

"I doubt they're able to," Loutal said with a shake of his head. "Their programming probably doesn't allow it."

"You're probably right," the woman nodded sadly.

* * *

Shortly after the Coalition's victory at the Supergate, a revolution took place in the Ascended Plane.

It began with Ganos walking into the diner that was the favorite haunt of the Others' leadership. She was however not alone, following behind her was her friend Oma and a large group of other Ascended.

This influx of people had the diner's occupants looking at them curiously. A curiosity that grew and in some cases shifted to anxiety as Ganos climbed onto the diner counter.

"Hear me," she shouted, gaining the attention of even the most distracted of the diner's occupants. "I have something important to say."

Seeing she had everyone's attention, she pulled a newspaper with the headline 'Nimue and Swarm Queens fight and kill Ori' from the pocket of her dress. Slapping her hand against the paper, she once more addressed the crowd.

"I demand we take action," she said with utter conviction. "For millennia we have sat idle here in the Ascended Plane resting on the laurels of our high minded ideals and ignoring the suffering of the lower planes. Even now, with our lives at risk we do nothing instead choosing to leave our defense, and that of the Milky Way, to Nimue and the Chiropterans. I say no more! We must act!"

"You're only saying that because Nimue is your lover," a elderly Caucasian woman replied with a dismissive shake of her head.

"That's true," Ganos admitted. "But not in the way you think! Being Nimue's lover has allowed me to interact with the material plane more often than most of our kind and that's given me a perspective that many of us lack. I've learned that non-interference is a great ideal but that it's not pragmatic. While one must be careful in interactions with less advanced societies, standing idle when they face extinction is just as heinous."

"Our ways have served us well for eons," A middle aged Hispanic man insisted. "I see no reason why we should change it now."

"Even if it means our extinction?" One of Ganos' supporters, a young man with dreadlocks that she knew had only recently Ascended and who had hailed from Abydos before its destruction, said. "The destruction of all life as we know it in the Milky Way?"

"If it comes, then it comes," the Hispanic man replied with a shrug. "I accept whatever fate the universe has in store for us."

This was met by murmurs of disgust from the many young Ascended in Ganos' group but she understood where the man was coming from. He had lived so long that his death, even the extinction of their kind, was nothing more than just another inevitable event in the course of the universe's evolution like all things were. He had learned to let go.

_That said, I wonder whether he can maintain that line of thinking when a Ori's flaming sword is stabbed through his gut?_

"Besides," the Hispanic man continued. "What you lot are advocating is that we all behave like Oma and we all knew how that ended."

"I admit I made a mistake with Anubis," Oma said as she stepped forward. "There will always be mistakes. But so long as we are ready to take responsibility for them and work to correct them when they're made then the benefits outweigh the costs."

"What benefits?" A little black girl asked. "The only ones who will benefit will be the lesser cultures."

"How about survival?" Ganos pressed. "We all know the Ori want us all dead, yet we do nothing and leave matters entirely up to Nimue, the Chiropterans and the younger races."

"Beyond that," Oma added. "Interaction with the younger races will give us a greater perspective on the universe that our isolation on the Ascended Plane has stripped us of."

A elderly Caucasian man sitting across from the Other that had first spoke stood up and turned to face Ganos. "Enough of this. We've heard these arguments many times. Let's get to the point shall we? What exactly do you want?"

"All we want is the chance to go help our friends on the material plane."

With the proposal made, the leaders of the Others froze in silent telepathic debate. To Ganos it seemed an eternity, and it might have been in the fluid temporal physics of the Ascended Plane, before the Others made their decision.

"We accept your proposal," the old man said but held up a hand before Ganos and her group could break out into cheers. "But we have conditions."

"Name them," Ganos said confident that she could meet anything they would impose.

"Firstly, anyone willing to assist the younger races in their fight against the Ori are free to do so."

"However," his elderly lady companion continued. "They will be subject to the same limits that are imposed on Nimue."

_Which means limits on using our powers especially against the younger races and on sharing of our knowledge. _Ganos concluded. _Fairly reasonable all things considered._

They had after all expected far worse restrictions.

"We accept." Ganos spoke on behalf of her faction, many of whom nodded in open agreement.

Satisfied, she led them out of the diner to share the good news with the rest of their compatriots.

As they departed, the little girl sighed and voiced the opinion of the rest of the Others' leadership. "I hope we made the right choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!
> 
> I actually started this chapter after about a month's break from writing on this project so do let me know if the quality has slipped.
> 
> Besides that nothing much to say except I'm glad you're reading this.
> 
> Till next time, ciao!


	6. The War Forged Grail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Book 4: War of the Ascended**

**Chapter Six: The War Forged Grail**

**Beta: **

* * *

Nimue looked out into the expanse of space through the viewport of her luxurious suite aboard her flagship, the _Pride of Albion_. Filling the usually empty, endless void were orderly combat formations of the thousands strong Coalition garrison fleet that secured the captured Ori Chappa'ko which loomed large in the background, kept fortunately inactive by the Tau'ri's virus. This did not however stop wave after wave of Ori forces from attempting to retake the gate, thus necessitating the large commitment of Coalition forces to retain control over it. A drain that was starting to strain the war effort.

Fortunately, between the immense megastructure and the assembled fleet the solution to that particular problem was being deployed. A massive minefield filled with devices designed in imitation of the legendary Tobin mines was being laid in local space, a defense that it was hoped would allow the Coalition to redeploy some of the much needed ships of the garrison fleet to other fronts.

_Yet another ingenious move on the Tau'ri's part. _The Albionian Mother Empress mused as she saw Earth and Asgard ships lay long rows of mines. _Their unconventional thinking truly does allow them to come up with one surprise after another. Both I and the Goa'uld have used mines before, but never on this scale. To even conceive of it as a viable tactic… Remarkable._

Shaking her head at the sheer genius that the people of her ancient homeworld was capable of, Nimue continued to observe the minefield's deployment.

_Once the field is fully deployed, we will once more go on the offensive. _Nimue thought with great eagerness. She could scarcely wait to returning to the fight with her most hated foe.

Her thoughts were derailed however when she felt the stirrings of Ascended power behind her. Tensing, she turned around to its source. Though in mid-motion that tension transformed into joy as she recognized just which Ascended had deigned to pay her a visit.

Without hesitation, Vivian threw herself at the still only half-materialized form of her lover, Ganos, as she appeared in her chambers in a stream of golden light. Fortunately, the Ancient was well prepared for her younger lover's enthusiasm and had braced herself accordingly.

"Happy to see me, hu-"

Ganos' words were cut shot as Nimue grabbed hold of her face and pulled her into a hungry kiss. A kiss that seemed to drag on for an eternity as the long separated lovers tried to release all their pent up desire for the other in that single act of affectation. Not that it would have stopped with that, not if Vivian had her way.

Unfortunately, just as Vivian began pawing at Ganos' clothes, her lover pulled away.

"Later," the taller woman promised. "Sorry, not right now."

"Why?" Vivian asked in a voice that could only be called a whine.

"Because we have something important to do first."

"What could be more important than reacquainting yourself with me?"

"Vivian," Ganos chided her lover. "Stop playing the love struck fool. I'm being serious right now."

Vivian pouted, but complied and with a sigh once more donned the mantle of Nimue.

"What's going on Ganos?" The Ascended Goa'uld asked. "How are you here? Have the Others sent you?"

"In a manner of speaking," Ganos said with a nod. "They have _finally _assented to allow me and some other like-minded Ascended to help in the fight against the Ori."

Nimue's eyes widened a fraction at the news. Not only was this shocking, since the Others had resisted such calls for millennia. But the sheer advantage this would offer the Coalition was staggering. The Ascended had access to vast stores of knowledge, including forgotten technologies, that if applied correctly could completely change the course of the entire war.

"That is great news," Nimue offered with uncharacteristic enthusiasm, such was the scale of this declaration that her usual poise failed her.

"Yes, it is," Ganos agreed. "But there's something that will be an even greater help than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me and I'll show you," Ganos said with just a hint of a mischievous smile.

With that leading statement, the Ancient teleported away in a stream of glowing white particles.

Frowning at her lover's playfulness, Nimue followed suit disappearing from her chambers in a blink of an eye.

* * *

The couple rematerialized in a cluttered chamber filled with half-completed Alteran gadgets.

"Where are we?" Nimue asked as she surveyed what looked to her like little more than a junk pile.

"Moros' lab," Ganos informed her as she took her hand and led her along a path through the mess. "And here's Moros himself."

Nimue blinked as she studied the Alteran stasis pod that had been secreted away in a corner of the packed room. Hidden between what looked like a segment of starship hull plating and the stripped down remains of a Gateship that had been propped up to stand upright against a wall, the pod was honestly quite well hidden.

Shooting a look at Ganos and receiving a nod in return, Nimue assumed that was her lover's doing.

"He looks older than I remember," Nimue confessed as Ganos began fiddling with the controls of the pod. "Last I saw him he was still only on the upper end of middle aged. Now, he actually looks like he could pass for the Tau'ri and Wizards' imaginings of how he'd look."

"That's because he spent centuries since you last saw him descended." Ganos explained as she finished her work with the pod and stepped back, the machine beginning to shut down the stasis field and reawakening its occupant within. "He aged quite a bit in that time."

"I see," Nimue nodded. She was still quite confused though. Why had they come here? She suspected it was more than just to defrost their old friend. While Moros' genius would certainly help their cause, she doubted it would do so more than the help of multiple Ascended like Ganos had implied.

Despite that, she held her tongue. She trusted her lover and would wait to see what exactly this was all about.

"Ganos?" The decrepit looking Moros croaked out as he was reanimated and the pod's lid slid away. "Why have you freed me? And Nimue is that you?"

"Yes, Moros it's us." Ganos offered him kindly. "It's time."

"Time for what exactly?" Nimue asked, finally giving voice to her confusion.

Moros for his part seemed to understand though, "The Sangraal? They've come?"

Ganos just nodded, prompting Moros to attempt to push himself out of the pod but fail as his geriatric muscles gave out on him.

"I think I'll need some help," the old man wheezed.

"It's why we're here," Ganos said, before turning to her lover. "Nimue could you help Moros move? I'll handle the construction."

Nimue nodded, still unsure of what exactly was going on but willing to continue following along.

"Then let's get started," Moros declared. "The Ori won't wait for us."

* * *

At the same time as Nimue was reconnecting with her lover and their old friend, Teal'c found himself preparing for a meeting of the Jaffa High Council on Dakara.

_It is essential that we better coordinate our efforts. _The Jaffa Master thought as he reviewed the agenda for the upcoming meeting. _On more than one occasion already the Ori have exploited our internal divisions against us. _

At the thought, the memory of Fiskal's betrayal on Yazd surfaced.

_We must not let that happen again. _Teal'c thought determinedly. _And to prevent that we must tighten the bonds that hold us together. But how?_

That was a conundrum that had beset the Free Jaffa Nation from its very founding. Yes, they shared the experience of being slaves to the Goa'uld. But beyond that the various Jaffa groups that made up the FJN had little that held them together and plenty to divide them. For millennia they had fought each other on different sides of the Goa'uld's endless wars and now they were to put all that enmity aside and work together? It was no easy feat.

To be honest, Teal'c often doubted it was even possible. His studies of Earth history had shown him that humans, and for all their differences Jaffa were still fundamentally human, could fight over the smallest things at times. What more rivalries and hatreds thousands of years old?

In light of this, he felt that the unity the JFN enjoyed was already a miracle.

_But one which will not last. Not unless we use it to build _true _unity. _

Teal'c's musings were cut short though when the building was shaken by and the air resounded with the sound of distant explosions.

Acting on instincts honed through centuries of battle, Teal'c grabbed his Staff Weapon.

"Father!" Rya'c shouted urgently as he ran into the room. "The Sodan have suddenly started attacking everyone in the name of the Ori."

Teal'c frowned as he processed the grim news. The Sodan were one of the most powerful of the Jaffa factions. Their betrayal would be a heavy blow to the JFN. Though not a fatal one. Not if they put them down quickly.

"Come," Teal'c ordered his son as he made this conclusion. "We must assess the situation."

With this he stalked out of his office, his son dutifully falling into position behind him. As they advanced through the halls of the administrative building that they'd built as representatives of Chulak, the other Jaffa in the building quickly took the hint and began arming themselves as they formed up around him.

"It's chaos out there, Master." The building's security chief, a former Second Prime of Apophis and son of Chulak by the name of Movyk'od, informed him as they reached the doors of the compound where a squad of his men had set up a defensive position. "Everyone is shooting at each other."

"Was it not the Sodan behind this attack?"

"Perhaps at first, Master," Movyk'od acknowledged. "But it's degenerated since then."

As if to prove the man's point, off in the distance Teal'c saw a Ha'tak take off.

_The captains are all dependable men. The only reason they would do that is if the landing fields were in danger of being overrun. _Teal'c realized. _If that's the case, then the situation is more grim than I'd thought._

As if the universe had heard his thought and decided to remind him of the Tau'ri adage that things could always get worse, this was the moment when a beam of white light pierced through the Ha'tak from on high. Even as the mothership disintegrated in a brilliant fireball, its killer descended from the skies and fired another shot, destroying another Ha'tak attempting to flee the planet.

"An Ori dreadnought," one of Teal'c's men breathed out in a horrified whisper.

"Six of them," Movyk'od corrected with the steadiness as becoming of a veteran as he pointed into the distance as five more of the Ori's infamous ovoid ships broke through the clouds.

"Father, if they're in atmosphere-"

"Then they must already control orbit," Teal'c finished his son's line of thought. "If so, we must flee at once. Without control of orbit it is only a matter of time before Dakara falls."

"Our safest option is the Chappa'ai," Movyk'od concluded.

Teal'c nodded and turned to survey the group.

"We're all here, Master." One of the women who served as the compound's cooks said. She was now armed with a Zat'nik'tel instead of her usual utensils and looking every bit the warrior as his soldiers. "We're all from Chulak. Where you go, we follow."

This was met with nods all around.

Returning their faith in him with a nod of his own, he turned to Movyk'od.

"Movyk'od, have your men be our vanguard and rearguard. They have the best equipment."

"I'll get them organized at once," the security chief replied as he gave a hasty salute and rushed to deploy his men.

"Once the guards are in position, we'll move out." Teal'c addressed the crowd of his brothers and sisters who had chosen to follow his leadership. It was mostly a mix of barely armed civilians and the occasional security officer, but they were all Jaffa. All warriors. Some that should have been among them, he noticed now, were missing though.

"R'yac," Teal'c asked after another quick survey of the group. "Where is your wife?"

"Kar'yn is on Hak'tyl visiting her comrades."

The Jaffa Master barely managed to suppress the sigh of relief as he heard that. At least part of his family was safe.

"And Master Bra'tac?"

"He left with a few guards to go meet with some of the other leaders of the progressive factions."

Teal'c nodded. "Then let us hope he will be able to rendezvous with us at the Chappa'ai."

R'yac nodded in turn as Movyk'od returned. "The men are in position, Master."

"Then let us move out."

* * *

Bra'tac was, as his Tau'ri friends would say, not having a good day.

He had spent the better part of the morning having a long exhaustive meeting with the leaders of the other progressive Jaffa factions about how to convince their conservative counterparts towards accepting their line of thinking. A truly difficult task and one in which despite hours of discussion, they'd made no more headway then they had the many days prior where they'd addressed the topic.

That alone would have made this day unpleasant.

But the universe, it seemed, was not about to give him any respite. Just as they were about to take a break for some refreshments, explosions had rocked the city and it was thrown into confusion as the Sodan began their attack in order to take it and the planet with it for the Ori.

That would have been bad enough, but the outbreak of violence had caused the simmering tensions between the various Jaffa factions to finally come to a boil. Ancient feuds reasserted itself. Long running hatreds bubbled to the surface. And in an shocking display of internecine violence, the various Jaffa factions turned on each other. Each loudly declaring its own rivals to blame for the pandemonium.

The chaos that ensued was something that was likely to have been nigh impossible to contain.

Yet, that _still _wasn't enough mayhem. As it was in the midst of this brutal killing of brother by brother that the Ori dreadnoughts had descended from orbit and began laying waste to the ships landed on the surface.

_Not that they'll limit themselves to those much longer. _Bra'tac thought grimly. _There can't be many ships left and once they're all dealt with, they'll certainly turn their attention to any pockets of resistance their Sodan slaves haven't yet overrun._

Even as he thought this, he used his century of skill to burn a neat little hole in the torso of one of the aforementioned Sodan slaves with his Staff Weapon.

The moment the Ori ships had appeared in the sky above, Bra'tac knew Dakara was lost and they needed to escape. Thus, he and his fellow progressive Jaffa leaders alongside their admittedly small retinues of guards began making their way to the only viable escape offworld, the Chappa'ai.

Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones who realized its importance. The Sodan had as well and a sizable number of their forces had positioned themselves around it. That alone wouldn't have been an issue. Not with a dozen or so Jaffa Masters. The problem however was the presence of Haikon, the Sodan's leader, and now a Prior of the Ori. Thanks to his power, what should have been a difficult but still winnable fight had turned into a impossible battle.

"We have to retreat," one of the younger Jaffa hiding behind the dubious cover of a half collapsed wall with him said, fearfully.

"Where?" Bra'tac asked. "If we don't get offworld soon, this planet will be overrun with Ori cultists and we'll be swiftly hunted down like dogs."

"At least then we'll st-"

Whatever defeatist thing the boy was about to say was drowned out when a veritable storm of plasma bolts and electrical discharges flew overhead towards the Sodan positions.

"**Fools!**" Haikon roared at whichever new group had arrived. "**The Ori protects!**"

"Master Bra'tac! Hit his staff!" The familiar voice of his best and, though he'd never admit it, favorite apprentice shouted.

"**Wha-**"

Bra'tac didn't allowed the brainwashed fool a chance to even finish the word, much less raise a new shield, before with agility that defied his age he sprung from out of cover and used skill that more than overcame the limitations of the poorly designed Staff Weapon he wielded to fire a shot directly at the crystal that capped Haikon's Prior staff.

The bauble shattered instantly, and the Prior screamed in agony as he collapsed to his knees.

Though his pain was short lived as a shot from Teal'c put him out of his misery seconds later.

"Good shot," his disciple said as he came over.

"Did you expect anything less?" Bra'tac joked as they clasped hands, even as their men secured the area.

"Father, where should we go?" R'yac asked from the gate's controls even as he kicked a dead Sodan warrior off the device.

"Earth," Teal'c said with finality. "We need to report what happened here to the Coalition at once."

The younger Jaffa nodded and began dialing the appropriate coordinates, even as he dug through his gear for a transmitter to send the necessary codes through to notify the SGC to open the iris.

"And also because the Tau'ri are the most likely to rush ships to reinforce Chulak and deter attack if you're there in person to push them?" Bra'tac asked in a whisper.

"Indeed," Teal'c nodded. "O'Neill, if no one else, will not sit idle while his friends need him."

Bra'tac nodded. The O'Neill would not indeed. In fact, he was liable to kill anyone who even suggested inaction. It was that spirit, after all, which had changed the galaxy.

As the Chappa'ai's wormhole stabilized and their men filed through to safety, Bra'tac and Teal'c shared a look at the battle that still raged around them.

"We'll be back, Master." Teal'c promised solemnly.

"Yes," Bra'tac nodded even as he glared at a distant Ori dreadnought busy obliterating a pocket of resistance in the distance. "And when we do we'll make the Ori realize the mistake they made today in making enemies of the Jaffa."

* * *

Sitting in his darkened throne room, Ba'al, last of the Goa'uld System Lords worthy of the title, mulled over the state of galactic affairs. Just hours ago, news had reached him of the fall of Dakara and with it the collapse of the JFN. It had happened days ago of course, but with the chaotic state of the galaxy and his own reduced strength the information had taken some time to reach him. A fact that had cost a few of his incompetent spies their lives.

That was not to say he was in a entirely foul mood.

_Serves those Jaffa upstarts right, _the Goa'uld though with a vicious grin. _They think they can forge a nation without their masters? Fools! Like they know the first thing about governance._

It was truly a worthy comeuppance for the shol'va who dared to turn their backs on their rightful masters. The only way it could be any sweeter would be if he had been the one to manufacture this reversal. Sadly, he had not. That honor went to the Ori.

_Speaking of the Ori… What am I to do with my own little problem with them? I can't seem to resolve it on my own despite my best efforts, which means… Ugh! Must I really turn to _her_?_

'Her' of course referred to that traitorous scum Nimue! The woman who had sold out the Goa'uld Empire for her own benefit.

Not that Ba'al wouldn't have done the same if the need arose, but it hadn't. So despite the hypocrisy of it, he felt safe in cursing Nimue nonetheless. In fact, the hypocrisy itself amused him.

_Regardless, turning to her is distasteful. Nonetheless, it appears I have no choice._

Sighing, he worked the controls for the communications system built into his throne and hailed Nimue's throne world. It took a couple minutes as his identity was verified and routed to the appropriate recipient but eventually he was greeted with the sight of a beautiful woman being projected on the hardlight screen that stretched across the other side of his throne room.

Much to his annoyance however it was _not _the beauty he was expecting.

"Where is Nimue?" He barked angrily.

"Good day to you as well, Ba'al." Kalwart, Nimue's daughter and second in command, replied sarcastically. "Glad to see you still have your manners."

"**Silence whelp!**" Ba'al roared, switching to the booming voice his kind was notorious for. "**I ask again, where is your mother?**"

His show of strength just received a raised eyebrow as his fellow, but far more junior, Goa'uld replied. "Busy. Far too busy to deal with the likes of you."

Ba'al growled and had half a mind to cut the connection right then and there but his pressing need stayed his hand.

"Fine," he hissed in his normal voice. "If I must speak with you then so be it."

"Glad you've agreed to see things my way," Kalwart said with a condescending smile that screamed that she knew she'd won one over him. "Now what do you want?"

Gritting his teeth at her continuing disrespect, Ba'al nevertheless pressed ahead.

"I do believe you recently helped Yu with a stubborn infestation of Ori," The System Lord said leadingly, hoping the woman would fill in the rest.

Unfortunately, as perhaps to be expected, she did nothing of the sort.

"So we did," the damnable witch said coyly. "What about it?"

_She wants me to spell it out doesn't she?_

"I require similar assistance." He forced out even as he ground his teeth in impotent anger.

"Is that so?" The jumped-up underling said with a smile that he would love to burn off her face. "And why should we help you? Aren't you as much our enemy as the Ori?"

"The Ori is a threat to us all," Ba'al reminded the fool. "Surely, you can see that."

"Oh, of course. But that doesn't mean we should just help you, another enemy, for free just because we share a common enemy at the moment."

"What do you want from me?"

"I'll think it over and send you a list of demands in a couple hours," the brat said cheekily. "But even before I consider that, I want something from you."

"Name it," Ba'al said scowling, as he pondered what the woman could possibly want.

"Say 'please'."

Surely she couldn't be asinine!

"Thousands, possibly millions, of lives are at stake and you play childish games?"

"Yes," the other Goa'uld replied, now looking and sounding deadly serious. "How else would I know if your request is worth even considering if you're not even willing to debase yourself just a little. After all, if you refuse it means you're still capable of handling this on your own and if you are, well, I go back to what I said earlier, why should we help an enemy even if it's against another enemy?"

Ba'al growled, even as part of him applauded Kalwart for trapping him like this. This was a brilliant way to trap their overly proud kind. Unless faced with true need, and sometimes not even then, it was unlikely any Goa'uld would stoop so low as to say 'please'.

"Fine," Ba'al said at last. "Please send me aid against the Ori."

"Was it so hard?"

Ba'al ignored her and abruptly cut the call. He'd had more than enough of being played for a fool.

* * *

A couple days after Ba'al found the resolve to lower himself to ask for help, Ruilan and her squad mates found themselves holding back the hordes of Jaffa formerly under the System Lord's control but were now little more than mind controlled puppets of the Ori on the occupied Goa'uld world of Chak-Chak. All whilst her superior, the Magos Falman, fought a vicious magical duel with the Prior.

Thankfully, they were not alone and were being supported by Ba'al's forces.

_And I never thought I'd ever think something that bizarre. _Ruilan mused as she used her Rotary Staff Cannon to mow down a whole squad of Ori slaves who had foolishly left their cover to attempt a charge on her position. _I guess as the goddess says, life is stranger than fiction._

As the Prior was sent flying by a conjured stream of water before being struck by no less than a dozen lightning bolts before he could get back to his feet, Ruilan couldn't help but think the goddess, as always, couldn't have been more right. Not that this distracted her from the Heavy Powered Armor clad enemy that was turning its sights on her.

Heavy Powered Armor was the name that Intelligence had given Ba'al's miniaturised Mobile Suits. Like their Mobile Suits, they were essentially scaled up Powered Armor but smaller and much less heavily armed. They were however still very effective weapons though, at least against infantry. Ugly like shit though, especially the one she was facing which looked liked a blocky humanoid on short stubby legs.

Despite its appearance though it still sported a pair of Rotary Staff Cannons that it was turning around to bring to bear on her. Ruilan wasn't worried though as with a thought she pinged her squad mates for some heavy ordinance, receiving a affirmative almost as soon as she sent her request.

_They must have spotted it too. _The Lake Knight thought as she saw the enemy machine explode from a plasma mortar.

"Thanks guys," Ruilan sent over the comms.

"No problem, Prime." The heavy on her team replied. "Hey, look! It seems the boss is almost done too."

He was right.

Turning a glance away from suppressing another squad of Ori fanatics, Ruilan saw Falman gather together lightning into a massive lance even as the battered looking Prior struggled to raise a shield. The priest of the false gods barely managed a shield that was full of holes before the Magus threw his conjured weapon at him, shattering the pathetic barrier and impaling its creator. A bright flash followed as the lightning lance discharged its power in a burst of elemental fury that incinerated the Prior's body whilst simultaneously scorching the area all around where he'd fallen.

Almost like a switch had been flipped, with the Prior's death Ori resistance, beyond stiff just a moment ago, crumbled. Whole squads surrendered, others fled and dozens took their own lives. Within minutes the battle was over.

Finishing off a couple of diehard fanatics who were still shooting at her ineffectually with their Zat'nik'tels of all things - like side arms could ever hope of penetrating her Powered Armor - Ruilan walked over to Falman as he looked at what the whole battle had been about.

Sitting just past the now collapsed enemy lines was a half complete Ori dreadnought.

"Maybe we can seize it for ourselves or at least scuttle it?" She suggested, as she reached her superior.

"I wish we could," the Magos said with a sigh. "Unfortunately, we have orders to not antagonize Ba'al. At least not for the moment. Not when the threat of the Ori is so much more pressing."

"I guess that's a good reason," Ruilan admitted grudgingly. "I don't like it though."

"Neither do I," the Blended admitted. "But orders are orders."

Ruilan could only nod.

_Guess, I'll have to wait for another day to kick some Ba'al butt._

* * *

Even as the war against the Ori waged across the galaxy, with its victories and its defeats, inside Moros' forgotten sanctum he, Ganos and Nimue slaved away on the creation of the Sangraal. Watching as Ganos built the device under Moros' direction, Nimue had come to understand just what it was that they were creating. This was indeed something that could change the fate of the war in its entirety.

It was an anti-Ascended weapon that could kill any such beings caught in its area of effect, which if calibrated correctly and provided with enough power could cover an entire galaxy. With this they might just be able to wipe out the Ori in their entirety in one fell swoop.

"It is done," Moros declared tiredly as he sank into a chair with Nimue's help.

"Are you strong enough to Ascend?" Nimue asked him worriedly.

He had pushed his already ragged body to the point of near death, not resting at all in the week and a half they had been at work. If not for her own Ascended power supporting him, he would have already been dead.

She'd understood why he didn't Ascend before now. The process would have put him under the jurisdiction of the Others, where his current mortal form did not, and there was no telling whether they'd allow him to complete something as dangerous as the Sangraal promise to Ganos or not. But with that done, surely it was time for him to Ascend. It was after all likely his only way to escape death considering how frail he was.

Her concern was wasted as her old friend just offered her a wry smile and dropped a bombshell. "I can, but I won't."

"Why!?" Nimue asked, alarmed. "If you don't, you'll die!"

"That, Vivian, is Moros' intention." Ganos told her gently, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Nimue just shot the two Ancients a look of confusion.

"I've lived a long time, my friend." Moros told her in a pained whisper. "And in that time, I've made many weapons. Weapons which went on to kill many people. This weapon will be no different. They might have been necessary. But they still reaped a massive toll in lives. I think, at last, it's time for me to pay for all that blood on my hands."

Nimue just looked at him in shock. "What nonsense are you talking about? As you said, weren't all those deaths justified?"

"Are any deaths truly justified? Or if they are, shouldn't the killer still pay some kind of cost? These were all questions Arthur and his merry band asked me and I had no answer for. Now I do."

"You're going to let the words of a bunch of medieval knights, veritable primitives, dictate your actions!?" Vivian shouted incredulously.

"Vivian, it's Moros' choice." Ganos said pulling her lover into a hug.

"Yes, it is." Moros confirmed with a tender smile, one unbefitting his 'choice'. "I do have one last request though."

"What is it?" Ganos asked, gently, shushing Vivian before she made another emotional outburst.

"Could you two stay with me till the end? I'd really like the company of old friends to be the last thing I enjoy in life."

"Of course, Moros."

Vivian, too shaken for words, just nodded.

"Thank you, Ganos, Vivian," Moros said as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "My best friends."

The couple stood there watching silently over their old friend for the next few minutes as he took his last few breaths, all whilst clutching each other tightly in comfort for their grief at his loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!
> 
> I'm surprised by how powerful that last scene was… I didn't expect it to be half as powerful as it turned out and it wasn't even that great. Yay me?
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys liked the continuing back and forth of the Ori War as framed by the construction of the Sangraal. The War, and with it the Book, is entering its final stages with the introduction of this superweapon so hang on tight, things are about to get even more exciting.
> 
> Review response/broadcast:
> 
> A number of reviewers on FFN asked about the limits imposed on the Ascended who have now chosen to side with the Coalition. To clear up confusion, let me clarify here. The exact restrictions are vague as per Canon because all the Others laws are vague, the sneaky bastards leave room for their freedom to interpret, but essentially they are now willing to allow Ascended under their jurisdiction to behave like Nimue if they choose. In practical terms this means that they can't share knowledge/technology directly. They can offer hints though based on the Coalition's current technology and advice about the reverse engineering of recovered artifacts the Coalition might possess. They are mostly there to fight the Ori as you all will see in coming chapters.
> 
> Well, on that note I'll be signing off. Till next time, adieu!


	7. Commitments Everywhere

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Book 4: War of the Ascended**

**Chapter Seven: Commitments Everywhere**

**Beta: **

* * *

In a conference room of the _Prometheus_-class destroyer, _Iapetus_, a reunion to old friends was taking place.

"We'll be back to Earth in a couple hours," Colonel Samantha Carter, temporarily assigned to the _Iapetus _as a liaison for this mission informed the leader of the group of Tollan survivors/refugees that the destroyer had been tasked to ferry from their refuge on PX9-117 to Earth where they have been granted asylum in Switzerland.

"I cannot thank you and your people enough for this, Sam," Narim, the Tollan leader, said with a genuine, if bittersweet, smile. "After what my people tried to do, this is more than can be expected."

"Think nothing of it," Sam told her old friend with a smile of her own. "Whatever your government did is in the past. The Tollan people were our friends, and we try our best to help our friends whenever we're able."

Narim nodded. That much he knew. If there was one thing that he knew could describe the Tau'ri, especially those that led their offworld efforts, it was steadfast friends.

"Though, there is one thing I'd like to know," Sam said, her face curious. "Purely for my own personal curiosity, so feel free to not tell me if you're not comfortable."

"Ask away. I have nothing to hide." Narim said honestly. He couldn't imagine hiding anything from her.

"Well, it's sensitive but, um, could you tell me how you and the others escaped Anubis' destruction of Tollana? I've read the reports but I want to hear you tell the tale."

Narim nodded in understanding. If something had happened to his friends' he'd have preferred to hear the details from them directly rather than secondhand from a report.

"Well," the Tollan said, shifting uncomfortably. While he was more than willing to share what happened, it nevertheless was upsetting to do so. "You know what happened until I lost contact with Earth?"

Sam nodded.

"After I lost contact," Narim continued after taking a steadying breath that earned him a concerned look that he waved off. "The other survivors and I fought a guerilla war against the Goa'uld occupiers for a while. We weren't making much headway, until they suddenly dramatically drew down their forces on the planet."

"If our estimates are correct that should coincide with the time that Anubis massed his forces to attack Earth."

"That was what we overheard from the chatter among the Jaffa indicated."

"Chatter?"

Narim shook his head, unwilling to share what he'd heard. Especially the things that the Jaffa were looking forward to doing to Earth's people after they'd conquered the world. That he had been forced to see them do that to _his people _was enough for him to not desire to wish it upon even his worst enemy much less a trusted ally.

Shaking his head of the horrid memories of the many brutalized sisters he'd rescued from the Jaffa pleasure houses and the tortured brothers from their dungeons, he instead moved on with the story.

"We took advantage of their reduced numbers and staged a raid on the Stargate. We knew we couldn't hold it for long. But we did so long enough that we could flee through the gate network."

The memories of that desperate defense of the gate as streams of refugees ran through a hail of plasma fire to their only hope of escape still haunted him. In particular the noble sacrifice of the rearguard that held on as long as they could, to allow as many of their people to escape as possible. He still vividly remembered all their faces. The heroes deserved no less.

"We had a limited number of addresses, but we kept moving. Combining that with a halfhearted pursuit by the Goa'uld," Narim grinned at this, knowing this was because the snakes had been too busy fighting for their survival against the Coalition his allies had built. A most deserving fate in his opinion. "We managed to stay one step ahead of them until we ended up where your people found us."

At this he looked around him, at the interior of the Tau'ri _warship_ in wonder.

"I must admit, I was speechless when I realized that the ship that descended on our camp was from the Tau'ri. I can still hardly believe how quickly you have progressed. You could barely escape your atmosphere just a handful of years ago and now you possess interstellar warships? Astounding!"

"We've had plenty of help." Sam told him with a proud grin.

One she entirely deserved Narim was sure. It was no secret that his friend was an instrumental part of Earth's rapid technological development.

"That does nothing to diminish the accomplishment."

"Is that accomplishment why you're going against your people's long standing refusal and helping design an ion cannon defense grid for Earth?"

That, Narim remembered, had been one of the things he'd offered the Tau'ri in exchange for rescue. They'd been interested but insisted they'd help regardless. A fact that surprised him not at all, he was familiar with the generosity they were capable of, but which had shocked his people.

"That makes it easier for many of us, yes, but mostly it's something more fundamental than that."

"What do you mean?"

"The experience from Tollana's destruction has taught us they we have to be a little less ideologically moribund and be more flexible." Narim explained. "Besides on a more practical level, Earth will soon be our home too so helping defend it is a given."

"That's true," Sam replied with a chuckle.

"To be honest with you though, I'm worried about how we'll manage to adapt the systems to operate from trailers and satellites like was requested." Narim admitted. "There are only a handful of us with any experience or even technical knowledge on how to build ion cannons left."

"Don't worry," Sam said kindly. "The Homeworld Defense Organization will provide you as much help as you need."

Narim nodded in thanks. Help or no help, he'd see the work done. He and his people were determined to play their part in defending Earth. They would not lose another homeworld.

With the heavy topics covered, they drifted into a comfortable silence for a moment.

It was broken when Narim asked a question.

"That ring," he said gesturing to the unassuming piece of jewelry she was wearing on the finger between the middle finger and the little finger. "I've heard that it has some special significance but am uncertain what that is."

"It's an engagement ring," Sam informed him, her face glowing with affection as she played with the piece of jewelry in question. "It signifies that I've committed myself to marry someone."

"Who's the lucky man?" Narim asked with a somewhat strained smile.

While he harbored no illusions of having shared anything more than a slight mutual attraction with Sam in the past, it still stung to hear she was marrying someone else.

"It's Jack," Sam said in a loving whisper.

_I knew it. _Narim said with a grin. Glad despite himself that the two had finally taken the next step. Even as an outsider, he'd watched on in exasperation as the two orbited one another radiating unspoken feelings for each other.

"Congratulations," Narim offered genuinely.

* * *

As Narim and Sam talked, far away in the Pegasus galaxy onboard the Ancient city ship _Atlantis_, Sarah walked into the conference room Weir had set up in Stargate Operations for a meeting of the Expedition Department Heads.

_I really wish Daniel was here. _The former Goa'uld host thought as she settled into her appointed seat as Head of the Cultural Studies Department. Much to her sadness, her boyfriend was currently back in the Milky Way playing liaison to a group of Ascended Ancients who had agreed to help in their war with the Ori. It was something that needed to be done and was a role that Daniel as a former Ascended was uniquely suited for, but knowing that did nothing to lessen how much she missed him.

Dr. McKay, the often neurotic Canadian head of the Technical Sciences Department, was as usual the last to arrive.

"Sorry everyone," the man said apologetically as he sank into his seat. "Zelenka had something he wanted me to look over."

Dr. Weir, the expedition's leader, waved the explanation away. Everyone was well aware of McKay's habits and was just glad he hadn't left them waiting for a whole hour. Again.

"Rodney, why don't you start us off." Weir said once the man was settled. "What's the status of the ZPMs?"

"The _Zed_PMs," McKay said, emphasizing the pronunciation he preferred in his usual demonstration of contrariness. "That the Ascended Ancients gave us the instructions to find are working perfectly, and with them the city is at full power for the first time in what must be ages. Thanks to that we're discovering a whole lot of secrets the Lanteans left behind. There's just one problem."

"Which is?" Weir asked obligingly, even as the other Department Heads, Sarah included, made various signs of exasperation at McKay's games.

"That those Ascended should not be such hoarders and just tell us how to build new ZedPMs!"

"Don't be greedy Rodney," Colonel Sheppard, the Security Head, chided his friend. "They already taught us where to find the how-to guide to build drones inside the database. Besides with the hints they gave about what's involved in making new ZPMs, namely creating black holes, I can see why they're cagey about sharing."

"I know," McKay said with a honest to god pout. "But still!"

The man was such a man child at times. A genius, yes, but still incredibly childish at times.

"Sheppard, since you spoke up. How about an update from your end." Weir defused McKay's whining by asking.

As much as McKay was a fool at times, he knew when to be serious. And when the Head of Security gave them an update, it was one of those times. It, of course, helped that Sheppard was his friend.

"We won't be getting any reinforcements anytime soon," the American soldier said with a grimace. "Thanks to the Coalition preparing for a major counteroffensive against the Ori, they need every ship they have back in the Milky Way."

"What does this mean for our situation?" Teyla Emmagan, the leader of their native Athosian allies and lead representative of the Pegasus natives.

"We'll have to halt our own offensives against the Wraith and the Asurans, we can't risk taking losses without the prospect of reinforcements."

"That's unacceptable." Ronan, their other Pegasus representative and resident Wraith expert, said in a furious growl. "Millions of lives count on us keeping up the pressure on-"

"We understand," Marc Berlioz, the Commanding Officer of the Expedition Space Fleet and Chevalier of the Chriopteran Hive that had relocated to settle on Lantea, said. "However, we can't save or protect _anyone_ if our ships get wiped out. Besides, just because our offensives are on hold doesn't mean we will abandon our liberated allies. It just means that we can't go out picking fights with the enemy at the moment."

"Besides, there are other ways to hurt our enemies than through direct military conflict." Yuki Iwasaki, Marc's sister Chevalier and the Expedition's Head of Intelligence said soothingly. There was a look in her eye that made Sarah think she might have something up her sleeve but she was unwilling to share.

_I'm sure whatever it is it'll be useful. _Sarah mused, confident in the Japanese woman's competence. _She'll share in her own time anyway._

Teyla and Ronan seem mollified by the Chevaliers' assurances, though neither looked particularly happy. Sarah couldn't blame them. The Pegasus natives had suffered untold horrors at the hands of the Wraith and the Asurans over the millennia and were more than eager for liberation. A delay was not something they'd easily accept.

"Rodney, I have a question," Sarah chimed in to ask, hoping the answer would help assuage their Pegasus friends somewhat. "The Ancients have been providing us with hints on the nature of the Asurans and the technology they use, correct? Does that mean we've been able to modify our weapons to fight them better?"

"It hasn't made much of an improvement," McKay scoffed.

"I wouldn't say that," Sheppard cut in. "They did help us capture two _Aurora_-class battleships completely unharmed thanks to the enhancements they suggested we make to our keron disruptors."

This bit of news seem to appease Ronan and Teyla at last, much to Sarah's relief.

_I think that's enough of talk about war. Time to change the topic._

"Dr. Weir," Sarah said turning to the Expedition Leader. "What are the recent trade numbers with our Pegasus allies?"

Weir blinked in confusion for a second at the sudden change in topic but a quick glance at their Pegasus allies clued her in. Nodding in agreement that they needed to avoid anymore potential minefields, she began consulting her notes.

As she did, Sarah spent a moment to think about the situation back in the Milky Way.

_I hope everything is going well back there._

* * *

Whether or not things were going well in the Milky Way was a matter of perspective.

For Azrel of Shang, now a Prior of the Ori, things were going well. At least for the outer consciousness that now dominated the man's mind. Not only had he been given the honour of being elevated to the holy ranks of Prior but he had also been given command of a mighty fleet of 22 Ha'tak, 78 Shel'tak and 321 Al'kesh that he led from his flagship, a fearsome dreadnought of the gods. All so he might conquer the heathen world of Chulak for Origin.

For a man who months ago was a mere commoner on a forgotten backwater world of the Jade Empire, this was a truly meteoric rise!

That it had, as the strangled voice that plagued him at all times screamed, come at the cost of his free will was a moot point. What was free will when weighed against the privilege of being the gods' instrument?

"Lord Prior, we're-"

"Exiting hyperspace soon," Azrel replied to his adjutant with a nod. "I know."

The man, a Jaffa veteran of many wars, looked startled for a moment before he bowed reverentially, recognizing Azrel's new station and the awesome powers it gave him.

The sight of someone who he had once had to prostrate himself before bowing to him filled him with a sense of unbridled satisfaction.

Pleasure that only grew as they completed the transition out of hyperspace to discover the orbit of the heathen world unguarded.

"Fools!" Azrel said with a chuckle. "To leave their homeworlds unguarded in the name of a doomed offensive? Fools the lot of them."

"My lord, I would advise caution." His adjutant said as the rest of the fleet finished transiting back to normal space. "This feels like a trap."

"Nonsense," Azrel declared confidently. "The heathens are not smart enough for such tricks. Move us into orbit. It is far past time that we bring the light of Origin to the poor souls of Chulak."

The old Jaffa didn't look convinced but nevertheless relayed his order and the fleet began their advance. All the while Azrel looked on in satisfaction, thinking about what wondrous signs he'd need to show to the ignorant masses of Chulak to get them to see the truth.

His thoughts were derailed however when just as the fleet settled in orbit one of his Ha'tak exploded.

"What is happening?" Azrel demanded, spinning to face his adjutant who was huddled over a sensors console.

"We're under attack," the Jaffa said with the calm of a seasoned veteran. "24 _O'Neill_, 34 _Bilskirnir_, 302 Ha'tak, 737 Shel'tak, and 1204 Al'kesh have just decloaked and engaged us. We're also receiving heavy fire from surface emplacements."

He'd just finished his precise briefing when Azrel's dreadnought was shaken by a series of powerful explosions.

"Impossible!" Azrel gasped out in disbelief as information poured into his mind through his link with the ship. "They've taken down our shields, propulsion, and weapons systems. All at once!"

The Jaffa didn't exhibit any surprise this time at Azrel's unexpected insight, instead he spun to activate the ship's intercom and began barking orders.

"All men to arms!" He roared. "We're going to be boarded. I repeat, all men to arms and prepare for boarders!"

With his orders given, the Jaffa spun back to Azrel.

"Lord Prior, you need to find somewhere safe."

Azrel could only nod. He was still too shocked by the sudden turn of events to do anything else.

Seemingly satisfied by this, the Jaffa turned away from Azrel and began coordinating the battle.

Through it all, Azrel could only manage one thought. _I thought I was in charge._

* * *

Azrel stood on the bridge of the derelict that was once the mighty Ori dreadnought under his command awaiting his fate. Even under the brainwashing of Origin, he still held onto enough of himself to recognize he was doomed.

He was surrounded by dozens of followers of Origin, each one mind controlled by the power of the Ori to be fanatically devoted to the cause but even then he knew they stood no chance. His fleet had been reduced to little more than scrap, his ship was disabled and boarded, with the aforementioned boarders closing fast having brushed aside all attempts to stop them with almost trivial ease.

Azrel had wondered at that until he'd learnt the enemy was being led by an Albionian Magos and his escort of Lake Knights. If anyone could make a mockery of his followers' attempts at a defense it would be those elites.

Having heard what they were capable of, he knew he stood no chance.

Not that this realization made him fearful. His indoctrination would not allow him to feel fear in front of an enemy of Origin. And his lingering humanity was feeling hopeful. Hopeful that he would be killed and finally freed from his torment.

It was thus, without a shred of fear, that Azrel stood confidently at the head of the final defenses as the Coalition troops blew the doors to the bridge open with a set of plasma mortars being carried by a squad of Powered Armored Jaffa.

His followers immediately opened fire and it was returned by the attackers, but Azrel paid the firefight no mind. Instead, he marched towards his target under the divine protection of his shield.

"Speak your name, heathen charlatan." Azrel shouted at the unmistakable visage of the Magos, his clawed fingers bursting ablaze with the cleansing fire of the Ori even as he spoke. "That your screams may echo it as you burn for eternity."

"I am Falman, son of Nimue. Magos of Albion." The Magos replied confidently as lightning sparked in his hands. "And it is not I who shall burn this day."

"Brave words, for a fool!" Azrel declared as he sent a stream of fire at the Magos who deflected it with an invisible shield, even as he retaliated with a bolt of lightning.

Azrel responded by slamming his staff into the ground and strengthening his shield into a translucent bubble of energy that protected him from the lightning. The bright light as it crackled over his barrier blinded him though, and he lost sight of the Magos.

Something that he regretted almost immediately as with the sound of a pop that was barely audible the Magos appeared behind him, just outside his already collapsing shield. Azrel spun to face him, but was too slow and was struck by a beam of scarlet light as his opponent roared out, "**Expelliarmus!**"

As the beam struck him, Azrel found himself sent flying and his staff falling away from his grip in the process. Scrambling to his feet the moment he landed from his impromptu flight through the air, he rushed towards his staff.

He was halfway there when the charred corpse of his adjutant collapsed directly in front of him.

"Brave man," the Magos said as he walked into view. "The moment he saw you disarmed, he rushed to try and help you."

"He merely did his duty as a follower of the Ori," Azrel countered as he stretched out his hand, summoning his staff towards him.

It flew through the air, tripping the surprised Magos in the process, before once more coming to rest in his hands.

"Time to die heathen," Azrel crowed as he raised his staff to unleash a firestorm that would incinerate his foes.

Unfortunately, it was not to be. As instead of unleashing the elemental fury of the gods, he was forced to instead hastily raise a shield as the enemy troopers, apparently largely finished dealing with his followers, turned their guns on him instead.

"Your heathen weapons cannot pierce my blessed barrier!" Azrel taunted defiantly, even as his shield frayed at the constant bombardment by the enemy.

"Then perhaps my magic might do that," the Magos said as he got to his feet and unleashed a massive bolt of lightning at Azrel.

His shield already strained, collapsed like a soap bubble in a storm and the Prior was charbroiled alive by the lightning and shot to pieces by the plasma bolts from the numerous Staff Weapons leveled at him.

Even then he wasn't dead quite yet. As testament to the inhuman constitution the Ori granted their priests, the broken remains of Azrel's body collapsed to the deck of his bridge still breathing. If only just barely.

"T-thank y-you," Azrel of Shang wheezed out even as Falman stood over him.

Nodding in return, the Magos slammed his Powered Armor clad foot onto Azrel's head. It burst open like an overripe melon, ending his life in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!
> 
> Hope you liked the duel at the end there. I went out of the way to have Falman use wizarding spells here to remind everyone that, yes, this is a Harry Potter crossover. XP
> 
> Beyond that I hope everyone is happy with the glimpses of what's happening with Earth and in the Pegasus Galaxy that the other scenes offered. As you can see, the Coalition is taking some time to muster together the forces for their next move, which should be a given hence this kinda an interlude before the final battles. And in the meantime, things are still happening so I decided to give everyone a chance to see that.
> 
> Well, that's enough rambling from me. Till next time, ciao!


	8. Counterinvasion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Book 4: War of the Ascended**

**Chapter Eight: Counterinvasion**

**Beta: **

* * *

General Jack O'Neill sat on the fleet admiral's chair on board the _U.S.S. Thor_, the flagship of the Terran contingent in the massive Coalition fleet assembled before the Supergate. At a glance out the viewscreen, he could spot 5 Mel'taks, a Chiropteran Hiveship, and 2 Hebridian/Serrakin supercarriers and that was just the supercapital ships. There were thousands more _O'Neill_s, Ha'taks, Shel'taks, Al'keshs, _Bonapartes_, _Résurrections, _Ohne destroyers, and Reetou frigates. Not to mention the _Thor_, 14 _Prometheus_, 10 _Daedalus _that made up the squadron under his command.

_The Thor wasn't even the newest ship here either_, O'Neill noted as he eyed a pair of ships as large as the Goa'uld Mel'taks and shaped like a large triangular prism and capped on either end by a pyramid. _Those Chiropteran Douter-class super dreadnoughts look suspiciously like Goa'uld ships. I wonder just how much the Swarm exchanged with their Goa'uld allies. _

_Speaking of the Goa'uld… _At that trailing thought, the General turned his attention to the trio of new ships the Albionians had unveiled for this operation. These Fel'tak monitors were three-sided pyramids the size of one of their Mel'taks with a mysterious 'lightning' cannon at the apex, with the base of the pyramid surrounded by a circular superstructure. Unlike with most Goa'uld ships, these monitors were oriented so that their main weapon, mounted in the apex of their central pyramids, were facing ahead and not pointing upwards.

Overall, the gathered fleet was an impressive collection of firepower. Possibly the most impressive in the known history of the galaxy.

_And it doesn't even include the thousands more ships we'll be leaving behind as reserves and to secure the Milky Way side of the Supergate. _O'Neill thought, somewhat awestruck as he glanced at his tactical display showing the aforementioned garrison fleet, all of which were clustered around a trio of massive Albionian _Defiance_-class Mobile Defense Stations. Each of which was a little bigger than a Chiropteran Hiveship and looked liked a giant regular octahedron with a large superstructure around this central section.

The Albionians had apparently dug these behemoths up from the depths of their Empire where they'd been serving as the hubs of deep space fall back locations analogous in function to the SGC's Alpha and Beta Site for the event that their homeworlds were lost. They'd apparently been hastily retrofitted with fold drives and the main guns built into the Fel'taks so they could be tasked with anchoring the defense of the Milky Way side of the Supergate.

_It's overkill if you ask me, _O'Neill mused as he glanced at the stations' _long _list of weapons. _I like big honking space guns as much as the next person, but the thing already had a shit ton of Staff Cannons and Plasma Beams already, adding those Fel'tak guns is just a little too much in my opinion. Then again maybe Nimue wanted to make her own version of a Death Star._

He wouldn't put it pass her. She _was _originally from Earth after all.

And all this was _in addition_ to the minefield that they themselves and the Asgard had laid.

_Then again with that much firepower I sure hope they manage the hold the line if we fail._

Because if they didn't, then he doubted they stood a chance.

This counterinvasion fleet was after all, not only the biggest gathering of warships in known galactic history, it was also possibly the most advanced fleet too. Thanks to all the tweaks their new Ascended friends had helped them make. If they still lost even with all these advantages…

_Best not to think about that, _the General thought with a sigh. _Happy thoughts! Sam, think of Sam. And the wedding. Yes, think of the wedding!_

He was getting married to Sam Carter next spring. They'd invited _all _their friends, even including some of the Ascended who they'd never thought would have the chance to join in on the celebration like Skaara and Orlin. It was going to be the happiest day of their lives.

_And that means I can't die on this mission. _

That thought alone was more than enough to fill him with determination.

"General O'Neill," The captain of the _Thor_, Colonel Steven Caldwell, nudged him as he spoke, dragging him out of his thoughts. "It looks like the Mother Empress is finished giving her motivational speech to the assembled fleet."

Jack looks up at the forward viewscreen where the speech had been broadcasting live in the background the whole time. Taking a look at the Ascended Goa'uld that he'd first met while she was pretending to be a teenager, he couldn't help but let out an appreciative whistle.

"She's certainly rocking the legendary warrior queen look, isn't she?"

Caldwell nodded in agreement.

Which wasn't a surprise. Nimue was very much looking like someone straight out of myth. She was dressed in a suit of custom Jaffa style plate armor complete, he noted with some amusement, with a breastplate that very much emphasized that her breasts did indeed lift and separate, gauntlets with what he'd guess were sets of built in kara kesh, over a dress that seemed to be made of lightning.

"...And now it's time." The ancient woman on the screen said, her eyes literally dancing with raw power. "Time to return the favor to the Ori. To have them taste what it means to be invaded. Now, my fellow defenders of the Milky Way, it is time that we become heroes! Dial the Chappa'ko!"

"You heard the lady," O'Neill said to the _Thor's _science officer. "Dial the gate."

"Yes sir," the young man replied as he began keying in commands on his console.

In response the various inert modules of the Supergate came to life one by one, glowing a light blue as small bolts of lightning arced between them as they connected together. It took less than a minute before the entire massive megastructure was glowing with power that it directed towards the creation of a wormhole that seconds later came into being. A burst of energy surged from its center much like a standard Stargate activation would, but on a much more massive scale, before finally stabilizing into a stable wormhole with its deceptively pond like appearance.

"The lead ships are sending their probes through." The comms officer said, relaying the information passed along by said vanguard ships. "Probes lost."

"Shield?"

"Negative, sir." The officer replied. "The probes successfully completed the transition. Looks like intel's guess that not even the Ori could build a shield over the Supergate in time was right. The probes were taken out by enemy fire."

_Guess intel has to be right sometimes. _Jack thought jokingly.

"Enemy composition?" He asked instead.

"Unclear," the officer replied. "The probes couldn't get a full picture before they were taken out but substantial."

"Then let's hope Phase 2 thins them out a little," Caldwell noted.

Jack nodded as she watched a substantial missile barrage be launched from the fleet's vanguard directly through the wormhole.

"Worldbreakers away," the sensor officer reported belatedly as the thousands of naquadria enhanced, Ascended improved, Goa'uld worldbreaker missiles streamed through the Supergate hopefully unleashing untold devastation on the enemy.

"Second wave of probes are underway."

The bridge waited with bated breath as the probes did their work.

"Debris field confirmed! Enemy fleet has sustained heavy losses. I repeat heavy losses! Survivors estimated to be 12 Ori dreadnoughts."

"I think we can handle that," Jack thought with an eager grin.

"Looks like the Mother Empress thinks the same," Caldwell said, nodding towards the lead elements of the fleet as they moved to transit through the Supergate.

"What's our queue number?" Jack joked. "Think we'll be early enough to get a shot at the leftovers?"

"I think, sir, we'll get plenty of chances to shoot us some Ori." Caldwell replied dryly as he ordered the _Thor _to follow the agreed upon order of movement for translating through the gate.

_Good. _Jack thought with a grin. _Like Nim said, it's about time these Ori scumbags know how it feels to be the ones getting invaded._

* * *

A couple hours later the Coalition fleet were reforming their formations on the Ori side of the Supergate, having handily taken care of the battered survivors of their worldbreaker missile barrage.

"Those Ori fighters are crap," Jack said to Caldwell as idle banter while the other elements of the fleet regrouped after the short one-sided battle.

"They held up pretty well against Death Gliders back in the Milky Way," Caldwell countered.

"Yeah, but did you see the kill ratios those Mobile Suits were chalking up? The average was what 10-1?"

"More like 12-1," Caldwell corrected. "That said, they just aren't built for fighting them it seems."

Considering the ovoid fighters lacked shields and only had a single pulse cannon that certainly seemed the case. They weren't even more maneuverable! Against the more heavily armed, shielded fighters and mobile weapons of the Milky Way the Ori fighters were hopelessly outclassed. And increasingly so too as the Coalition kept fielding new machines, such as the new bird like Badb interceptors that Jade had just unveiled.

_Which is why they got phased out of the war back in the Milky Way almost immediately._

"We don't exactly have much to boast about though," Caldwell said. "Our 302s have basically the same problems don't they?"

"True," O'Neill conceded. "But we're phasing them out for the new White Stars we developed with the Chiropterans aren't we? And those homegrown GM Mobile Suits are almost ready for deployment too, no?"

"Neither of which we brought with us," Caldwell reminded.

Jack shrugged. "At least we're innovating. All the Ori did is field captured Jaffa Reapers and MS as replacements and they don't seem to have any of those here."

"Quite the oversight indeed," Skaara said with a grin as he walked over. "One I'm sure the Ori will come to regret."

"Skaara," O'Neill greeted his Ascended friend warmly with a hug. "What brings you over?"

His Abydonian friend should have been, as far as Jack knew, onboard the Albionian flagship, the _Pride of Albion_, with the other Ascended - which included a number of Furlings that Jack had been very disappointed to discover refused to take their true forms and instead wore the guise of humans - where they apparently were helping to set up something _special_ for the Ori.

"There is a lull and I thought to use it to visit a friend," Skaara explained as the two men pulled back from the hug.

"What's the matter?" O'Neill asked, noticing the slight tension in the Ascended. "The other Ascended giving you a hard time?"

"Some still do blame me for father's actions, yes." Skaara confessed.

"Ignore them," Jack advised his young friend. "You can't be blamed for what Kasuf did."

"We all know that, but it's ha-" Skaara cut himself off and with a look of alarm turned to look out at the viewport. "O'Neill, we have-"

"Bogeys!" The sensor officer shouted, drowning out Skaara's own warning. "24 Ori dreadnoughts just dropped out of hyperspace and are vectoring in for the fleet's position."

"Only 24? A fleet that small won't be enough to do much damage." Jack noted with a frown, unable to comprehend what the Ori were thinking.

"The Sangraal! They're after the Sangraal! O'Neill we must protect the _Pride _at all costs!" Skaara shouted, agitated.

Jack should have asked what the hell he was talking about, but a quick glance at the approach vector of the enemy fleet told him he didn't have time. They were making a mad dash towards the _Pride_. The rest of the fleet was moving to intercept it and everything looked to be well in hand, heck the Chiropteran were moving their Hiveship into position to fire its ludicrously powerful main gun which could probably toast the entire attacking fleet all on its own.

He was about to tell Skaara that when suddenly three dozen Ori in the form of flaming birds shot out of the attacking ships and streaked towards the _Pride _completely ignoring the Coalition forces trying to block them, they swerved and jinxed their way through the tightening defensive formation with single minded determination.

_Whatever they're after they're serious as hell to accomplish. Which means we've gotta stop them at all costs._

"Take us on an intercept course now!" O'Neill roared. "Our ships are small enough to fit between the formations, bring us in as close as possible. Skaara, will our weapons work on the Ori?"

"I do not know, O'Neill." The flustered Ascended confessed. "But I know something that will."

With that he transformed into a glowing squid of raw energy and shot out of the _Thor_'s bridge into the void of space beyond.

"Follow him!" Jack ordered as the _Thor _and the other Terran ships hurtled at top speed through the increasingly tightly packed formations of allied capital ships, soon joined by swarms of strike craft and the equally small and nimble Al'kesh and Reetou frigates as they rushed to intercept the Ori whilst the heavier ships finished off the enemy dreadnoughts.

"Ori dead ahead." The sensor officer said with full professional calm, despite the controlled mayhem of the bridge as Caldwell and the rest of his crew hurried to deploy the ship's detachments of fighters and otherwise readying for combat.

Jack didn't pay attention to any of it. His whole focus was on the duel between Skaara and the Ori as the two Ascended Beings danced around each other, shooting at each other with energy beams whilst occasionally darting in whenever they sensed an opening to tear at each other with their own bodies.

"All weapons fire! And don't anyone dare hit Skaara or any of our allies!"

O'Neill's order was superfluous as the _Thor_'s particle beams lanced the phoenix like Ori. They did little to harm the creature however and it continued its duel with Skaara unbothered. That changed however when the _Thor_'s fire was joined by plasma fire from the other allied ships that were steadily surrounding the two Ascended in a deadly cocoon. It seemed that whilst it could shrug off a few particle beams, the sheer storm of energy weapons fire tearing into its body proved too much and it writhed under the barrage.

This gave Skaara the opening he was looking for and he slammed into the visibly pained Ori, smothering him with his own amorphous body. Unwilling to harm their ally, the Coalition forces ceased fire and watched as the Ascended Abydonian tore into the body, the essence, of the Ori with pseudopods of his power, ripping the monster apart in the process.

"It's dead, sir." The sensors officer informed O'Neill as the last embers of the Ori burned out.

"Skaara?"

"His power levels read lower," the officer replied. "I think he might be injured sir, or at least tired."

Jack couldn't expect anything less after a brawl like he'd just witnessed.

_Come on board, buddy. _Jack thought, hoping his friend could hear him. _You've done enough._

If Skaara heard him, he ignored him. Instead of returning to the _Thor_, he turned his attention once more towards the _Pride_. Around which a vicious battle was being fought between the Ori and the Coalition. Strike craft swarmed around the Mel'tak, supporting the allied Ascended as they tried to fend off the attack even as nearby capital ships tried and mostly failed to line up a shot on the fiery enemies.

Jack didn't need Skaara streaking to join the still ongoing fight to know what he needed to do.

"Helm, get us moving!" Jack ordered. "The fight's not over."

As if to prove this point, one of the Ori successfully broke off from its harassing pursuers and made a rush for the Pride lobbing fireballs at the massive ship even as it streaked towards it like a flaming arrow. A single Asgard _O'Neill_ rushed to intercept it, putting itself between the Ori and its beleaguered target, only to be literally cut in half as the Ascended burned its way through it unhindered. A flotilla of Ohne and Reetou ships tried to block its way next, firing with all their might even as the Ori breathed a cone of unnatural fire over their formation and torching the whole lot of them.

It was only then did a bolt of lightning shoot out of the _Pride _and impale the Ori even as at last Nimue rose from her flagship, a living storm of fury. Shooting lightning out of the writhing cloud of raw power that was her central mass she killed a dozen of the Ori in an instant. For a moment, Jack held hope that the enemy's plan had been thwarted.

Unfortunately, what happened next proved to him that it was just the opposite.

Exploiting Nimue's preoccupation with the enemies in front of her as she took the offensive, a group of six Ori shot out of their melees below the ship straight up at the _Pride_. The Chiropteran Swarm Queens shot towards them like red and blue comets, catching three of them and dragging them into a melee. Skaara and another Ascended intercepted two more.

But that still left one Ori.

"Shoot it!" Jack shouted.

"We can't get a lock!"

Helpless to do anything, Jack could only watch as the Ori slammed into the _Pride of Albion. _The Mel'tak's shields weakened by repeated barrages shattered like an egg. Its armor, some of the best the Milky Way could offer, melted like butter before the power of the supernatural flames conjured by the Ascended Being that tore its way to the heart of the vessel. It was as it reached this point that the Ori did something completely unexpected.

It self-destructed.

In a titanic explosion of force, the Ori sacrificed its life to unleash all the energy contained in its essence. The power of the blast was so great that it disintegrated the _Pride of Albion_. The once mighty Mel'tak literally melting away in the micro sun that was created by the detonation.

It would likely have done more damage to the Coalition fleet if not for the quick work of the allied Ascended who abandoned their various fights to focus their powers to create a protective bubble of white light that contained the blast until it died down.

Well, most of the allied Ascended anyways. There was one very noticeable exception.

"**The Sangraal!**" Nimue's psychic cry ripped across the soundless void of space and into the minds of everyone there as her flagship and its precious cargo was destroyed. "**You bastards will pay for that!**"

With that terrifying cry for vengeance, the whole world seemed to suddenly be charged with electrical energy as everywhere, in the emptiness of space, in the shielded hulls of ships, _everywhere _unnatural electricity arced from surface to surface. It was harmless to the Coalition forces, but to its enemies it was a death sentence.

Jack watched in terrified awe as the remaining Ori, every single one of them, suddenly found themselves impaled by multiple lances of Nimue's power that shocked them and left them in writhing agony even as they slowly faded into nothingness. Further afield, the last surviving Ori dreadnought that had brought the Ori to this battlefield was limping away defeated in a desperate bid to escape only to spontaneously explode in a burst of supernatural electricity.

"Holy cow," Jack breathed under his breath. "Remind me to never piss her off."

"Amen."

Jack couldn't be sure who had said that. It could have been anyone. In that moment, there was no one on that bridge who wasn't scared shitless of Nimue.

* * *

One person who hadn't been on the _Thor_'s bridge at that time was Daniel Jackson. Freshly returned from _Atlantis _to serve as liaison with the Ascended Ancients, he had been on board the _Pride _itself speaking with them before the Ori attack and had narrowly escaped death by being literally thrown into an Tel'tak by Nimue's Jaffa as they evacuated the ship when it became clear it was the target of the Ori attack. It was from the cockpit of the transport ship that he witnessed the battle and the fury with which Nimue had used to end it.

Now he was onboard the _Thor _searching for Oma as the Coalition fleet regrouped from the loss of the _Pride of Albion_ and awaited the arrival of reinforcements from the Milky Way.

He needed answers. What was the Sangraal and why did the Ori launch a kamikaze attack to destroy it? And why did its loss infuriate Nimue to such an extent?

Oma could help him there. If only he could find her. Unfortunately, that was no easy task as he had no idea where his friend could be. Thankfully, he'd approached Jack and a few calls later, he'd known where to go.

"Doctor," Daniel greeted as he stepped into the ship's infirmary. "You said Oma Desala was here?"

"Yes, Dr. Jackson." The ship's medical officer said as he looked up from where he was checking on the condition of one of those injured in the brief battle. "She's in the storeroom helping me organize some of the new supplies that just arrived."

"I see. Thank you, doctor."

The medical doctor waved the thanks away and returned to his duties.

"Oma," Daniel called ahead as he walked into the infirmary storeroom to find the Ascended woman stacking a few boxes. "I'd like to have a word."

"Doctor?" the Ascended, wearing her favorite guise of a middle-aged Caucasian woman, asked the doctor for permission.

"Of course," the ship's medical officer replied with a grin. "Thank you for your help."

"It was my pleasure," Oma replied politely.

"Why don't you and Dr. Jackson use my consultation room?" The doctor offered kindly. "I don't have any incoming patients at the moment."

"Thank you, Doctor," Daniel said on their behalf as the two made their way to the small but surprisingly comfortable consultation room.

"You have questions?" Oma surmised, offering him a knowing smile.

"Yes," Daniel confirmed. "What was the Sangraal and why was Nimue so upset at its loss?"

"The Sangraal, Daniel, was to be our trump card against the Ori. A weapon that one of her dearest friends gave his life to build. Its loss thus naturally was very upsetting to Nimue."

"A weapon?" Daniel asked. "Why did we not know about it?"

"To understand that, Daniel, you will need to know what the Sangraal is."

The archaeologist just nodded, signaling that she should explain.

"The Sangraal was an anti-Ascended weapon that we had planned to use against the Ori."

"Anti-Ascended?" Daniel gasped. Was such a weapon even possible?

"Yes," Oma said with a grim nod. "It is a weapon that can be tuned to target specific types of Ascended Beings. We were in the process of that tuning process when the Ori attacked."

"Then it wouldn't affect you?"

"Unfortunately, the Ori and we Ascended Ancients are close enough that the Sangraal would not have been able to differentiate between us. We would have died to its exposure just as they would. We had been retuning it, with little success, in the hopes that we could avoid that."

"Why not do that _before _we went through the Supergate?"

"Did you think we didn't try? So we chose instead to work on it as we moved to Celestis instead of deploying it as we crossed the Supergate as its creator intended. Time was of the essence, Daniel. The longer we took, the more likely the Ori would discover its existence. We couldn't just wait around the Supergate in the Milky Way trying to perfect it. Yet at the same time, we had to be absolutely _sure _it killed the Ori and didn't affect our allies over much. At minimum that it wouldn't harm Nimue or the Swarm Queens which were determined to escort it across the Gate regardless."

"That's why Ganos Lal isn't here." Daniel said as everything fell into place in his mind. "Nimue might be willing to risk her own life but she would never risk her wife's."

"Indeed," Oma agreed. "Ganos not coming was Nimue's one condition for using the Sangraal."

"And the rest of you? Why would you all be willing to use something like this?"

"We were willing to make the sacrifice," Oma said with a shrug. "We all had different reasons of course, some of us are doing so partly to return favors but mostly it boiled down to an understanding that the Ori were a threat to what we held dear whether that be the Milky Way and its peoples, family and friends we had among the other Ascended, or just our ideals. To defend these things, we were willing to even lay down our lives."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"We had hoped to prevent the Ori discovering the weapon until we were ready to use it, but as you can see _that _failed." Oma said with a disappointed shake of her head.

"You can't just rebuild it?"

"Unfortunately, not. The only man who knows how is dead."

"Then what is our plan now?" Daniel asked.

"We'll head to Celestis." Oma said with a determined look in her eyes. "We might not be able to use the Sangraal to kill them all in one fell swoop like we'd hoped but this just means we'll need to do so the old fashioned way. This will prove to their followers that they are not gods or at least that they are inferior ones."

"Which will weaken, if not outright shatter, their greatest source of power, their followers' faith in them as gods." Daniel reasoned. "If we succeed their power base will be deeply, possibly irreversibly, damaged. But can we do it? Can we defeat them?"

"Do you think that there's a choice anymore? As things stand, it is time for us to stand and fight for what we believe is right. Haven't you ever felt the same?"

"Yes...and you stopped me." Daniel replied, remembering bitterly the sense of betrayal he felt at Oma and the Others stopping him from killing Anubis.

"Well now we finally have a chance to see what we can accomplish by helping each other." Oma said with an apologetic squeeze of his hand.

"But even then, what are our chances?"

"Nothing is certain, of course. But I'm confident. Or didn't you see just _who _we have on our side?" Oma said with a teasing grin. "Nimue is a one woman army, even among us Ascended. And the Swarm Queens as just as powerful, even if they are more hesitant to show it. With the three of them here, I'm sure we'll manage."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Aboard her Hiveship, the _Elizabeth_, Saya watched through a viewscreen as another _Douter_-class and 30 _O'Neill_s arrived through the Chappa'ko.

"That's the last of the reinforcements," Diva informed her. "We're ready to move out at your order."

"Nimue has not retaken command?"

"No," Diva replied, sounding worried. "Last I checked, she's still locked in her chambers stewing in her anger and ignoring the world."

"You mean gathering her power," Saya corrected.

"Tomayto~ Tomahto~!" Diva sang with a nonchalant shrug. "We both know she's doing both. Besides, it's not like it changes anything. She'll be ready for the final battle. She won't miss it, not for the world. She's spent practically her whole life preparing for it."

Saya couldn't fault her twin's logic.

"Give the order," Saya said instead. "It's time to win this war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!
> 
> Thus begins the final campaign of the Ori war. Unlike in canon, I've decided to go for a full scale counterinvasion of the Ori galaxy which I think is more fitting in this more evenly matched version of this war. Hope this meets your expectations.
> 
> Next chapter will be the climatic battle. Look forward to it.
> 
> Till then, adieu!


	9. The Battle of Celestis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Book 4: War of the Ascended**

**Chapter Nine: The Battle of Celestis**

**Beta: **

* * *

In high orbit over Celestis, a large bubble of yellow light flared to life before just as suddenly burst leaving in its wake a massive Coalition armada.

"Detecting 4 Mel'taks, 3 Fel'taks, 1 Chiropteran Hiveship, 3 _Douter_s, 128 _O'Neill_, 283 Bilskirnir, 2 Hebridian/Serrakin supercarrier, 1 _Thor_, 3578 Ha'tak, 1200 _Bonaparte_, 6807 Shel'tak, 11201 Al'kesh, 14 _Prometheus_, 10 _Daedalus_, 5000 _Résurrection,_ 820 Ohne destroyers, 1998 Reetou frigates." The sensor officier on the Pel'tak of Eldarose's flagship, the _Ganos_, reported. "All ships accounted for and in formation, my lady."

"Good," Eldarose, overall commander of the Coalition fleet, replied with a nod. "Enemy contacts?"

"Detecting 846 Ori warships in low orbit." The same junior officer reported. "Some of them look unfinished."

"They must have rushed them into battle." The daughter of Nimue mused distractedly as she reviewed the tactical situation on her command throne's display. "They must be desperate."

The markers for the various component units of her fleet started flashing green signalling they had finished checking all was well following the space fold and their readiness. Nodding in satisfaction, she looked to her XO.

"Give the order to the whole fleet," Eldarose said with the confidence of a seasoned admiral. "Advance and engage the enemy."

* * *

The Coalition fleet obeyed Eldarose's command with barely restrained eagerness. This was especially true for the Chiropteran contingent that had been assigned to serve as the spearhead to punch a hole through the Ori lines. They were driven by a deep bloodthirstiness coursing through the local Swarmmind from their commander, the Chevalier Louis.

_Tear these fools to shreds,_ the Chevalier sent from the bridge of the _Douter_ stoking the flames in the minds of his Pilots ever higher as the first shots between his forces and those of the enemy were exchanged. The powerful main gun of his flagship proving its worth as it blasted its way through not one but two of the Ori's ships in a single shot.

The enthusiastic roar he received in reply brought a smile to the inhuman face of his combat form.

_Chevalier, as expected the Ori are blocking matter transport. _The _Douter_'s Pilot informed him.

_Regrettable, _Louis sent back with a disappointed growl. If only the Ori were just a tad more incompetent then the allied forces would already have begun landing troops. _But expected. We'll just to make a conventional landing like planned. _

_Chevalier, we have broken through the enemy's fighter screen. _The Pilot collective of the Fighter forces reported suddenly.

_So soon? _Louis replied, surprised by how quickly the feat had been achieved.

_Enemy resistance was weaker than expected._

_In other words, their fighters are inferior. _Louis sent with a chuckle even as he began shuffling the ships with weakened or collapsed shields to the back of his lines and replacing them with fresh ones. Despite his best efforts, he was still losing ships.

_If nothing else, the Ori built powerful main guns on their dreadnoughts. _Louis thought to himself privately whilst he designated targets for his forces to focus fire on.

_Yes. _The Pilot collective sent in return to his earlier quip, their reply figuratively dripping with satisfaction and the attached imagery of a number of its members swarming around and sinking an Ori dreadnought.

_Understood. _Louis replied as he reviewed the image whilst simultaneously admiring the view of the _Douter_'s main gun coring another of the enemy dreadnoughts. _Continue swarming their capital ships and bringing them down._

_Affirmative Chevalier._

_And watch out for their fighters, they might be inferior but-_

_We will deal with them. _The Pilot collective replied irritably. Louis could imagine why as he saw them almost contemptuously swatting their vastly inferior Ori counterparts out of existence at every conceivable turn.

_Very good. _Louis sent in apology. _Keep up the good work._

He received a wordless affirmative in reply and he turned his full attention to the broader tactical situation. Under his command, distracted as it was, his forces were overwhelming the Ori, one ship at a time.

_Their lines are buckling! Keep up the pressure. Tear a hole for our allies! _He sent encouragingly to his forces even as he identified where exactly they were to focus their efforts. The enemy had concentrated a significant number of their ships over the so called the City of the Gods and he fully intended to breach their lines there.

Taking his words to heart, his forces attacked with renewed enthusiasm.

A pack of _Bonaparte_ dancing around an Ori dreadnought's fire and adding their own return fire to the sustained barrage that the Fighter swarm flying all around it was bringing to bear against it. With so much firepower leveled against it, it took only moments before the vessel succumbed and was reduced to a charred hulk.

Elsewhere a group of _Résurrection _were harassing a visibly damaged Ori dreadnought as it tried to withdraw and were surprised by another moving to assist it, losing one of their number in the process but otherwise easily outrunning the ship's fire with their superior maneuverability and speed. The dreadnought doggedly pursued them however, something which led to its destruction as they baited it into the firing arc of the _Perceur_. The powerful main gun of the _Douter_-class dreadnought easily tearing its Ori counterpart in half.

Louis watched as these scenes were repeated all over the battlefield as his forces slowly but steadily opened up a hole in the enemy lines.

As the concentrated fire from his mid-line sunk six already beleaguered Ori dreadnoughts in a single volley, their lines in the area finally broke.

_Flood the gap! _Louis ordered urgently. _We cannot let them plug it._

For all their faults, the Ori were no fools. Seeing the situation they were scurrying to close this fatal gap in their defenses. However, neither were the Coalition commanders and their efforts were stymied as a fresh wave of strike craft, this batch coming from the main Coalition fleet, swarmed over them and the aforementioned main fleet opened fire as they entered engagement range. The barrage was utterly devastating but the destructive power of the Fel'taks and the Tau'ri's _Thor's _impressive main guns stood out. Like the _Douters_ they tore enemy vessels apart with every shot, quickly reaping a deadly toll on the enemy all on their own. The former with balls of deadly white death and the latter with ominously familiar bolts of orange lightning.

The Ori nevertheless put up a hard fight and Louis struggled to keep the hole open.

_Form a defensive ring around it and push outwards. We can't let it close!_

His ships kept fighting hard but their losses were beginning to mount. With them now holding ground instead of blitzing their way through the enemy lines, they had practically become sitting ducks and the Ori were using that plus their increasingly concentrated forces to their advantage.

_Frêne lost. Lévrier lost…_ The list went on and on as the Ori started pushing back hard.

_Chevalier, we cannot absorb these losses for long._ The collective of ship Pilots sent him urgently.

_Hang in there. _He sent to the ships under his command. _Unlike these Ori fools, we've brought friends._

As if to prove his words true, it was at this moment that elements of the Albion fleet moved into position to reinforce his battered command.

"Need some help?" The flamboyantly dressed Albionian Fleet Lord, Drake, joked in greeting over the comms as his ships joined Louis' lines.

"Your help is greatly appreciated." Louis replied with a grateful nod. "But enough pleasantries, we have a battle to fight."

"To victory!" The Goa'uld shouted in reply, cutting the comms.

_To victory! _Louis sent to his forces, receiving a roaring cry of the same in return.

* * *

"To victory!" Drake said with a salute as he cut the comms to the Chiropteran commander.

Turning to another waiting comm link, he addressed one of his sub-commanders, the promising young Fleet Lord Loutal.

"Loutal, take command of the left wing. And do everything in your power to reinforce the Chiropterans and keep the hole open. We need it for our landing ships to get down there."

"Understood, my lord. I will not fail." The human Fleet Lord replied with a salute before signing off.

"Sir, Lord Loutal is detaching his fleet to reinforce the Chiropterans on the left side of the breach." His sensor officer reported.

"Redeploy us to the right then." Drake ordered. "And coordinate with Lord Loutal's forces to make sure we avoid excessive overlap."

"Yes, my lord." His tactical officer sounded off.

"And launch our second set of reserve strike craft." Drake ordered. "They're our most effective weapons so let's field them."

"Should we deploy all our strike craft then?" His XO asked, playing devil's advocate.

"No, we might need them if some unexpected situation happens." Drake replied. "But have them prep for launch."

"Yes, my lord." His XO replied, already tapping away at his console presumably relaying his orders.

The ship suddenly shook and the shields flared into the visual spectrum.

"We have incoming enemy fire," the Ship Lord reported dutifully. "One of the enemy ships is closing in from our starboard."

"Order the command cluster to focus fire and sink it."

"Yes, my lord." The woman replied calmly, repeating his order for the comms officer.

It took a minute or two and another hit from the Ori dreadnought's main gun for the ships of the command cluster to align their guns but the moment they did, they unloaded a storm of plasma bolts that slammed into the enemy vessel's shields alongside dozens of plasma beams that tried to drill their way through the barrier. All whilst hundreds of strike craft swarmed around the enemy ship, dancing around its meager point defense fire and raining down attacks of their own that further strained its shields.

It was thus no surprise to Drake that within three minutes of the added barrage of his capital ships, and his flagship having to weather another couple shots from its main gun, the enemy dreadnought's shield shattered like glass. This left it without its primary defense under the unabated weapons fire, and as a result explosions immediately began to tear through its structure as the barrage ripped open its relatively under armored hull. Within moments the once mighty vessel was little more than a wreck.

With the threat eliminated, Drake looked away from the local tactical map and turned his full attention instead to the broader tactical situation. He had a battle to fight.

* * *

Even as the fleet's commanders fought the battle from a tactical perspective, others were fighting it on a more close quarters level. One such individual was Char as she flew her Vengeance alongside her supporting squadron of Riflemen to escort the landing ships as they made their descent into the atmosphere.

Thanks to the competency of the allied commanders keeping the breach in the Ori lines open, they were frankly having an easy time of it. There were simply no enemies in the immediate area of space. Not that it meant she was about to let her guard down.

"Prime, I'm seeing a squadron of Ori fighters in bound." Her wingman reported over the comms.

"I see them too." Char replied, just barely keeping herself from gawking in shock. "How the hell did manage to get through the screen in those crappy things?"

"Luck?" One of her subordinates replied, followed by a burst of snickering from the rest of her squadron.

"Probably," Char replied as she lazily fired a brace of her Vengeance's many beam weapons obliterating all but a handful of the enemy which were summarily picked off by supporting fire from the rest of her squad.

A cautionary warning on her HUD had Char glancing into the distance only to see an entire squadron of Ori ships literally disintegrate in a brilliant green flash of the Chiropteran Hiveship's main gun.

_Holy crap that's powerful. I'm so glad they're our allies._

"I think I've figured out where they enemy fighters are coming from." Her second said as the last of the green light from the Chiropteran super cannon faded. "They're being scrambled from the surface. Just heard it over the comms from the landing ships."

"Got it," Char replied. "Then let's move it to intercept. Hail, SCC (Strike Craft Command) and let them know we're repositioning."

"Negative Prime," her second replied. "SCC says to hold position in our sector. The escort squadrons shadowing the landers will take care of them. We'll just have to settle for any leftovers."

Char groaned in disappointment. "Wilco. And damn. Here I was hoping to score enough kills to make ace again."

"Don't be greedy Prime, aren't you ace a couple dozen times over already?" One of her squadmates replied in imitation of a wise man, earning amused snickers from his fellows.

"Yeah, but another wouldn't hurt. Besides isn't it a good thing that I like to kill the Lady's enemies."

"Can't fault you there Prime," her second replied. "But orders are orders."

"I know, I know." Char returned unhappily.

* * *

Onboard the lead ship of the landing ships Char and her fellows were protecting, Reshi found herself commanding the operation. It had originally been a Jade Fleet Lord in charge, but the man in his eagerness had insisted that his flagship would be the first to land on Celestis. A glory seeking decision that had cost him his life as his Ha'tak was obliterated by a barely spaceworthy Ori dreadnought that the enemy sent up from the surface in a desperate intercept. The half complete ship was taken out moments later, but the damage had been done.

Thankfully, the Coalition had contingencies for such events and command had swiftly been transferred to Reshi. Something she honestly _did not_ appreciate at all! Coordinating forces from multiple different allied powers was above her pay grade dammit! But she had no choice in the matter and she'd be damned before she failed at her task again.

"My lady, another squadron of Ori fighters are rising up from the surface."

"A single squadron? Again?" Reshi said in exasperation to her sensors officer's report, looking up from her tactical display where she was trying to sort out the mess that was the deployment for the landing ships. With the overall commander dead, a number of contingent commanders had taken the opportunity to jump ahead in the queue as it were and had thus moved their ships out of the agreed upon formation in a bid to land faster creating chaos in the formation that she was struggling to rectify.

"Alert the escort squadron in the appropriate sector and order them to eliminate them."

"Yes, my lady."

_The Ori are terrible at war. _Reshi thought with a frown, even as she repeated an order to a Jade squadron commander to return to formation for the _third _time. _Don't they have any effective counters to us making landfall? _

_Wait. Is this a trap? _The Fleet Lord mused, the thought prompting her to scrutinize the tactical displays closely just to be sure. _If it is, I'm not seeing it. Maybe their competent generals are all in the Milky Way? If so, then isn't it quite the oversight to not at least leave one to defend their homeworld._

"My lady, the first ships have landed and have begun disembarking troops." Her XO informed her, pulling her from her thoughts.

Nodding, Reshi pulled up the relevant feeds on her command throne's display even as she sent the younger woman the coordination feed for the formation, wordlessly telling her to take over.

_They didn't even fortify the plain!? _Reshi thought in incredulity as she saw the completely empty and undefended flood plain that surrounded the City of Celestis, perfect for them to land their ground forces. _Even if they were caught totally by surprise by this invasion, they had _hours _of forewarning since we came through the Chappa'ko! Surely they had enough time to set up some kind of defense or traps or _something _at least!_

The Ori had not and their ground forces were deploying with relative ease, facing only sporadic and ineffective harassment from sorties out of the city.

_How did these people push us so hard back in the Milky Way!? They're nothing but a bunch of incompetents._

Despite her feelings though Reshi took no chances.

"Remind all forces to maintain a steady overwatch," the Fleet Lord ordered. "They might be trying to lull us into a false sense of security before springing a trap. So remain on alert."

"Yes, my lady." Her comms officer replied dutifully as she began relaying her command.

"How likely do you think this is a trap, my lady?" Her XO asked, curiously, looking up from the unenviable task of dealing with the other squadron commanders and their demands.

"Honestly? I think it's unlikely." Reshi admitted. "But it's possible, so we'll maintain our vigilance."

"As you say, my lady." The junior officer replied with a nod before returning to the task.

They fell into silence at that, as they both assessed the situation on their consoles as the ships under their command disembarked thousands of Coalition soldiers eager to repay the Ori for the temerity of invading their home.

* * *

One such soldier was Ma'toc.

Seated in the rear compartment of a specially outfitted Kestrel, he commanded the Albion ground forces as they charged from their landing zones into the City of Celestis. Supported by squadrons of Kestrels and Jade Badbs who were ready to rain down deadly plasma bursts on any resistance, the forces advanced practically unimpeded.

_This is too ea-_

At the very moment the thought crossed his mind, the gunship he was riding in jinxed to the side causing him to slam hard into a bulkhead as he was jostled around by the sudden movement.

_Argh. That hurt more than I remember it should. _The old Jaffa Master thought as he got back his bearings. _Is this what happens when you don't see battle in a long time?_

Throughout the Replicator and Jackal Wars, Lady Nimue had seen fit to have him take charge of the defense of her home territories in a thinly veiled attempt to keep him off the frontlines out of worry over his age. He'd played along, of course. She was his sovereign and her word was law. Even if it meant he now felt out of shape.

Shaking his head to chase away such thoughts, he focused on the here and now.

"They have anti-aircraft weapons?" He asked the Kestrel's pilot.

"Looks like an improvised one, Prime." The pilot shouted back. "It's a pulse cannon that looks like they stripped off a fighter. Probably a spare or something."

"Has it been silenced?" Ma'toc asked, even as he turned to the tactical display of the battle.

"Just about, Prime."

Ma'toc glanced outside and saw as a nearby trio of Badbs dove down with their talons outstretched on the enemy gun position like a flock of the avian raptors they were designed to resemble and unleashed a storm of plasma from the plasma repeaters integrated into their claws, destroying the gun and tearing the men operating it into smoking chunks.

Grunting in satisfaction at seeing that particular enemy dealt with, he turned his full focus to the broader tactical picture that he'd been studying before the unexpected attack.

While the Ori had not contested their landing in any significant way, it seemed they were intent on putting up a spirited defense of their capital city itself. They'd dug lines of trenches and set up various defenses in and around the city from which hundreds of Ori soldiers were firing on his forces.

_Perhaps their lack of a defense is due to a lack of manpower. These paltry numbers would support that._

Whatever the reason for their weak defense, Ma'toc was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. With a few inputs to his console he ordered the lead elements of the Coalition ground army, consisting of Fan'ca and other armored transports to charge the enemy lines. Without any armor, only a handful of heavy weapons and no air support, the Jaffa Master readily expected the enemy lines to crumble easily.

Much to his annoyance, his armored thrust was just yielding results when a flock of Ori shot out of the heart of the city and proceeded to strafe his troops in the lead with their abominable fire. He was forced to watch in impotent anger as marker after marker of his troops blinked out of existence on his tactical display, signifying the loss of hundreds if not thousands of lives.

He was about to order a temporary withdrawal, knowing he had no effective counter against the power of Ascended Beings when a new set of markers appeared on his display.

"What-"

"The Ancients," the Kestrel's pilot shouted in answer from the craft's cockpit. "The Ancients have come."

Looking out the cockpit himself, Ma'toc was pleased to see dozens of the allied Ascended Beings stream into the battlefield from every direction to engage the Ori.

Nodding in satisfaction, he turned back to his console.

_With the Ori contained, it is time to press the attack._

With that thought in mind, he issued the orders for his troops to launch another assault on the city's defenders.

* * *

While Ma'toc commanded the overall ground battle from a Kestrel gunship, his protege Herion led a brigade of the Lady's Jaffa from inside a command variant Fan'ca as they advanced into the city.

Breaching the city's perimeter defenses had been easy once the Ori were contained, but the street fighting, as always, was difficult. With the need to be constantly wary of an ambush behind every corner, Herion had ordered his troops to advance slowly and cautiously, clearing every building of hostiles one at a time as they did so.

A caution that was rewarded when a Prior and a squad of Ori soldiers burst out of a house just ahead and opened fire.

His wary troops quickly jumped behind the nearest cover and returned fire, downing the humans easily enough. The Prior proved more of a nuisance as his first fireball homed in unnaturally towards Herion's Fan'ca in the center of his armored column.

"Prime, the hover drive is dead." The vehicle's driver reported sounding thoroughly confused.

Herion shared his confusion.

_How in the world did the fireball manage that!? Through our shields no less!_

Then again the powers of the Ascended, which the partially Ascended like the accursed Priors could tap into were strange and varied, so perhaps it wasn't that surprising.

_I should really just be thankful he didn't manage to just blow us up. _The Second Prime mused as he watched a Magos and his escorts engage the Prior over his command console.

Pushing the visual feed showing the exchange between the Prior's fire and the Magos' lightning to one side of his display, Herion instead began giving orders to his troops.

Tasking a squad of his men to set up defensive positions around his disabled Fan'ca whose command and control gear he needed to continue effectively commanding his men, he broke the rest of the men with him into smaller groups and ordered them to continue the advance into the city.

He was just about to task one of these detached squads to reinforce the Magos and his team when the child of the Lady finished the Prior off by drawing the water out of his body and leaving it nothing more than a desiccated corpse that he promptly reduced to dust with a lightning bolt.

Smiling at the victory, Herion issued orders to the Magos to join up with the detachment nearest him.

_I wish we had more of them._ The Jaffa griped. _They're the most effective counters against the Priors that we have. Though I suppose as the Lady says, beggars can't be choosers._

* * *

On the opposite side of the city, Lucille, Rek'tor and Surefoot were commanding the Chiropteran ground forces as they steamrolled their way through the pathetic excuse for opposition that the Ori had thrown at them.

_Is it just me or are the majority of the soldiers we're running into young boys and old men?_ Surefoot asked as she lopped the head off a Prior with one of her arm blades.

_That is indeed the case,_ Rek'tor confirmed as he tossed the dead body of an overweight Ori soldier through the air with his tail and into a squad of terrified looking boys barely able to hold their weapons steady. The body crashing to earth in their midst proved too much for them and they broke, turning to run for their lives.

_The Ori apparently didn't think to keep a garrison here on Celestis,_ Lucille added her two cents as she sent a Bombarda at an emplaced pulse cannon, destroying it in an explosion that took out most of the teenage girls manning it. _Looks like they just threw together whoever they could once they realized the invasion was in bound._

_Are they a bunch of idiots? _Surefoot asked as she sent a stream of fire down a street after a squad of relatively well disciplined troops that had been retreating in good order. It burned a handful of them to death and left the survivors howling in pain, easy prey for the Warriors under the Chevaliers' command that descended upon the hapless soldiers from the rooftops.

_Possibly,_ Rek'tor replied even as he telepathically directed a group of their Warriors to flank an entrenched position a few blocks over that was giving their allies in that sector a little trouble. _But I believe this is a case of overconfidence. They never expected to be invaded and thus took insufficient precautions against it._

_I have to agree,_ Lucille commented even as she studied the tactical situation of the battle for the city. _It looks like outside of the garrison at the Supergate, the Ori didn't have any other real defensive strategy._

_What's the matter?_ Surefoot asked. _I can sense your confusion over the Swarmmind._

_Where are all the Priors? _Lucille asked, putting her concern into words.

_Dead?_ Rek'tor suggested. _We've tallied at least a hundred of them dead by our forces alone. If our allies have killed just as many, they might have been wiped out._

_That's nowhere near enough_. Lucille noted, radiating confusion. _There should be a whole college of them here in Celestis. Intel was sure of that. There should be more of them in the city, many more._

A large explosion in the distance from the neighboring Jade and Ohne corridor of advance caught their attention.

_I think we just got your answer, _Surefoot sent with a frown. _That's either an Ori-_

_Which would be unmistakable._ Lucille sent through the Swarmmind, even as she blurred towards the scene of the explosion, leaving her fellow Chiropterans following behind. _Take command. I'll go investigate._

_Roger. _Surefoot replied, radiating displeasure.

_Be careful though. _Rek'tor cautioned. _It's likely to be Priors and a large number of them if the power radiating from the area is anything to go by._

_I'll be careful._ The former witch reassured him.

The Chevalier arrived at the scene to find a burned out hellscape at the center of which stood two dozen Priors being led by one of their kind in pure white robes with a hybrid collar/headdress in the shape of the symbol for Origin

_That must be the Doci._ Lucille thought even as she blurred into the Prior's ranks, and began lashing out with her talons and bladed heels, killing one with every blow.

_He certainly matches the description. _Rek'tor agreed. _Be careful. We're sending some reinforcements._

_Warriors are inbound. Keep them distracted._ Surefoot told her as Lucille ripped the spines out the back of a pair of Priors with her talons as she blurred towards the Doci.

Unexpectedly, the leader of the Priors somehow reacted in time and using a burst of raw telekinetic power sent Lucille off course and crashing into the side of the burnt out remains of what might have once been a shop of some kind.

_Lucille! _Both her fellow Chevaliers sent worriedly.

"You are a powerful demon," the Doci said with surprising calm for a man whose city was being invaded. "Defeating you will certainly deprive the dark gods of a great asset."

"The only dark gods here are yours," Lucille growled as she blurred away from the streams of fire the Priors sent her way.

Even whilst moving at the supernatural speeds her kind were famous for, she retaliated with a barrage of spells causing explosions to rip Priors to shreds even as others found holes spontaneously being drilled into their chests and other less than pleasant deaths. All through this carnage, the Doci stood there stoically. Doing nothing to help them even as Lucille finished off the last of his entourage and only swatting aside the occasional spell that Lucille sent his way.

_Heartless bastard. _The Chevalier thought as she concentrated all her spellfire on her last remaining target, bombarding him with every offensive spell she had ever learned.

He simply raised his hands as if in supplication and conjured a pillar of fire around himself. The flames of which, somehow, deflected her spells.

_If magic won't work, then I'll just have to try getting physical. _Lucille thought as she grabbed a hold of a large chunk of debris and sent it flying at the Doci.

His flaming pillar responded by transformed into an arrow that consumed the large chunk of stone before streaking towards her.

Lucille waited for the last possible second before in a burst of speed, blurred out of the way causing the firebolt to slam into the ground where she once stood and detonating in a fiery explosion.

She came out of the blur next to the Doci, intent on raking him with her claws only for him to once more react with incredible speed and grab hold of her neck with both hands before she could land a blow.

"Let the holy flames of Origin cleanse this world of your evil." The Doci said solemnly as his hands caught fire.

Lucille struggled hard, trying to tear into the Doci with her talons but even as they tore his robes to shreds, they did nothing to his flesh. The same could not be said in regards to her own flesh. Her carapace sizzled under the intense supernatural fire the Doci was using to roast her alive and began cracking open, exposing her flesh beneath which started to bubble and burn faster than her regeneration could keep up with.

_Is he really going to kill me?_ Lucille thought almost disbelievingly as she fought to but failed to break the vice grip that the Doci had on her neck.

She was saved however when suddenly a stinger slammed through the Doci's chest, causing his grip to weaken. The arachnoid appendage was enshrouded in Surefoot's familiar flames, but even then bubbled and blistered at the intensity of the Doci's own flaming aura.

Catching her breath once more, Lucille lashed out with all her strength and finally forced herself out of the Doci's grip and blurred away from him. As she did, she saw Rek'tor toss the high priest of Origin off his stinger and into the air. He ragdolled through the air and was shot up by the dozens of Warriors that Lucille suddenly realized had lined the entire area.

_You alright? _The former Reetou asked as he came to check on Lucille.

_My regeneration is taking care of it now that I'm not being burned alive._

"Hallowed be the Ori!" The Doci shouted, sounding ecstatic. "More demons to kill."

_How is he not dead? _Lucille asked incredulously.

_Don't know, _Rek'tor admitted. _But I intend to change that._

_That privilege belongs to me I'm afraid, grandson. _Saya's voice echoed through the Swarmmind as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere just ahead of the Doci.

Swinging her bloodied sword to the side to clear it of the sheen of blood that coated it, she walked through the ruins with confident steps even as the Doci's body collapsed into two piles, having been neatly bisected from scalp to groin.

Despite the devastation all around her, Saya herself looked pristine. Dressed in a cream and red slash neck mermaid dress, excepting her rapier she looked like she'd just walked off a runaway. Just looking at her stirred emotions in Lucille that were wholly inappropriate for the battlefield.

"No one hurts _my Lucille_ that badly and lives," the Red Queen said as she teleported the remaining distance to stand before her Chevalier. "Not if I can help it."

"Thank yo-"

Lucille was silenced mid sentence by Saya pulling her into a kiss, one that allowed her Queen to send a surge of her power into her body that supercharged her regeneration, healing all the injuries she'd sustained in an instant.

_The Queen is gone. _Rek'tor told her a moment later. _You done daydreaming?_

Lucille blinked her eyes open. She hadn't even realized she'd closed them!

_Don't worry, I get that way all the time when my Queens kiss me too. _Surefoot sent reassuringly.

Not that it doused Lucille's embarrassment much, if at all.

_Enough talk, _Rek'tor sent, sounding irritated. _Or did you ladies forget we're still in the middle of a battle?_

_Apologies Rek'tor. You're right. _Lucille sent while offering him a nod. _Let's go. We have plenty more Ori followers to kill before this day is done._

* * *

Even as the mundane forces of the Coalition battled the Ori's followers, the same battle was also being fought on an entirely different level. Upon the myriad layers of the Ascended Plane, dozens of duels were being fought as the Coalition aligned Ascended fought tooth and nail to overwhelm the Ori.

Through it all, a single being dominated the battle. Nimue, in the form of a massive humanoid storm cloud, tore her way into the Ori ranks taking dozens of the flaming tyrants on at a time and killing them in droves. None among the Ori could stand against her, her storm smothering their pitiful flames.

Nimue was thus enjoying herself at having this chance to demolish her enemies after so very long. Enemies that had taken so much away from her. Who had kept her from being with Ganos for millennia! At last she was given the chance to give them a taste of her anger and she was relishing the opportunity.

_Nimue! A number of Ori just manifested in the Material Plane! _One of the Ancients, someone Nimue didn't immediately recognize shouted, as he finished off one of the Ori with a glowing blade through the chest.

Sweeping her arm over and sending a storm of lightning that disintegrated a couple dozen Ori, Nimue nodded to him and the others whose opponents she'd just killed.

_Go! _She told them. _Stop them before they can maul our allies too badly._

She didn't wait for a response as she turned her attention back to the fighting in front of her. Or more precisely killing any and all of the Ori who fearfully tried to oppose her.

The killing continued for what might have been an age before suddenly Oma was at her side.

_Nimue, this isn't working. _The Ancient said, even as she gasped for breath. _They're too powerful here. We're not making enough headway._

A quick glance proved that she was right. Despite the bloody swathe she herself had cut through the Ori's ranks, they had barely gained any ground towards the so-called Flames of Enlightenment where their enemies made their home.

_What do you suggest then?_

_If we can't break through on the Ascended Plane, _Diva suggested as she spun towards them like a demented ballerina, cutting down a trio of Ori in the process. _Then why not try it on the Material Plane instead._

_It's worth a try, _Oma seconded.

_Very well,_ Nimue agreed as she sent the plan to all the allied Ascended. _On my mark!_

The allies tensed in preparation even as they fought on, trying to hide their intentions from their opponents.

_Mark! _Nimue sent as suddenly the hundred or so Coalition aligned Ascended transited into the Material Plane. They appeared over the city of Celestis like a raging storm being circled by innumerable streamers of light, all of which moved in one motion the moment they appeared towards the Flames of Enlightenment at the city's heart.

Sensing the danger, the dozen or so Ori that had already manifested turned form their preexisting duels to attempt to intercept. This foolish move of turning their backs on their opponents more often than not proved fatal as their Coalition opponents took the chance and finished them off.

With this attempt at interception failed, it seemed that the move to shift to the Material Plane would be successful after all. Unfortunately, things did not play out as well as they'd hoped. Nimue and her collection of allies were just approaching the Flames of Enlightenment when its flames exploded out of the canyon that held it as a hundred Ori streamed out to engage them.

_This is the last of them! _Nimue noted as she saw the fires of the Flames of Enlightenment burn out. _If we kill them, then this is all over!_

That was easier said than done however as much to her dismay, she observed that each of these Ori were far stronger than the riff raff they'd faced before now. By her reckoning they were on average stronger than the average Ascended Ancient. Though fortunately they appeared weaker than either herself or the Swarm Queens, as the three of them were still easily slaughtering their way through their numbers.

Saya and Diva were as always fighting as a team. Streaking through the skies like red and blue comets respectively they slammed into the phoenix like forms of the Ori and used blade like projections of their power to cut and stab them into nonexistence.

Nimue for her part was content to unleash an unending storm of erratic lightning that impaled any Ori within her reach, reducing them to writhing wretches as she literally shocked the life out of them or catching them in her clouds where she smothered them with the weight of her power.

Their other Ascended allies however weren't doing quite as well. The more martially inclined Ascended who had received at least some martial training before their Ascension like Skaara, tended to do okay. They danced with the skill of martial artists around the often badly coordinated Ori and struck at their blind spots. The others like Oma in contrast were wholly outmatched. They tried to fend their opponents off with energy blasts, but the more powerful Ori just shrugged them off and closed to close quarters where they proceeded to tear at them with beak and claws.

_Oma! _Ganos' familiar voice suddenly cried out in anguish, catching Nimue's attention.

_Ganos? Why is she here?_

Nimue spun around to try and find her lover, only to turn just in time to watch as Oma struggled futilely even as a Ori pecked her to death whilst it held her firmly in the vice grip of its talons. The Ancient wasn't going to die without taking her enemy with her though and with one last telepathic smile to her friends, she self-destructed taking her attacker with her in the process.

_Oma! No, Oma!_ Ganos' voice cried out again and Nimue searched desperately for its source.

_There! _The Ascended Goa'uld thought as she saw the love of her life hovering in mid air frozen in grief at the sight of their friend's death. Alarmingly though, one of the Ori had capitalized on her distraction and was just behind her with its beak lined up to spear her.

_**GANOS!**_ Nimue roared with the full force of her power as she slammed into the Ori attacking her, but not before it managed to wound her lover.

_**DIE!**_ The Mother Empress of Albion, Ascended Goa'uld and goddess to untold billions roared in absolute unrestrained fury as she channeled every ounce of fury into the pathetic soul that had tried to kill the love of her life.

Within moments its life was snuffed out, overwhelmed by the intensity of her power but that was not enough. Nowhere near enough. Sweeping her senses across the battlefield she locked onto the remaining Ori, her hated foes, and lashed out.

Whips of crackling lightning shot out of the humanoid storm that was her form and like snakes coiled themselves around each and everyone of the surviving Ori.

_**Feel my wrath! **_Nimue declared ominously. _**Feel the heartache your existence has caused me over the ages! Feel the pain of separation from the one you love! Feel my grief at those who you have killed! For Moros! For Oma! FOR GANOS! FEEL MY WRATH!**_

Immeasurable power coursed through Nimue at that moment and she poured all of it into her restrained foes, one by one overwhelming them. One by one their flaming bodies were snuffed out as the lightning that was the visible manifestation of her power smothered them. One by one they died, until there was only one left, one through whom all her millennia of hatred was channeled.

Distantly she heard people shouting at her, but she ignored them. In that moment, all that mattered was making the Ori pay for all the suffering they'd ever caused her. No, not just the Ori but all those linked to them.

Driven by this dark thought, she sent her power coursing through the last surviving Ori and through him into his connection with the Priors. This surge of power should have killed him and he writhed in such wordless agony that he probably wished it did, but that would cut her connection and so she didn't allow it. Not until she was done with him.

Using the poor tortured Ori's link to the Priors, Nimue poured power into their bodies. Too much power. In that instant, Priors across the universe suddenly exploded as pillars of lightning shot out of their bodies.

_M-Mercy._ The last of the Ori begged.

His plea just stoked Nimue's anger higher and she prepared to send even more of her power through him to torment him further but before she could Saya and Diva slammed into her.

_**What are you doing!? **_She roared at her friends, who had shifted into a pair of snakes to restrain her.

_You have to stop! _Saya shouted. _If you keep going at this rate you'll burn your own soul out!_

_Listen to Saya! _Diva pleaded. _Please! _

_ **Stop? Now? When the Ori hasn't even tasted a fraction of my pain? Preposterous!** _

_Listen to them Vivian, _Ganos's angelic voice filled her mind as the angel herself drifted slowly in front of her face in a humanoid guise, before leaning in and caressing it gently. _You need to stop. Now. Before you kill yourself._

_ **But, love, the Ori-** _

In reply, Ganos shot a bullet of energy through the pathetic last Ori and ended its misery.

_There, they're dead. All of them. _Ganos offered soothingly as she wrapped her arms around Nimue's neck. _Can you calm down now?_

Nimue hesitated for a moment. Was everything really over?

_Yes, it is, my love. _Ganos reassured her lovingly, kissing her on the forehead.

That was all Nimue needed. Releasing her anger, her form shifted from the storm giant she'd adopted for combat into her normal human form which Ganos caught in her arms.

_You're wounded. _Nimue noted as she clutched her lover tightly.

_Yes, but not badly. _Ganos told her with a smile. _I'll heal._

Nimue just nodded.

There would be many, many things to attend to soon now that the war was over. But those were for later. In that moment, the two lovers just clung to each other in the skies above the blasted wasteland which had been the city of Celestis. There was still pockets of fighting here and there but with the Ori dead, this war was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!
> 
> To be honest, I kinda feel this chapter's battle was underwhelming for a climatic battle. But it's the best I could do, so yeah. Well, I hope it wasn't too bad.
> 
> Visual guide: The Badb is based off Vandread Meia from what I think is the highly underrated anime Vandread. It's name is Old Irish for Crow and was originally being developed by Morrigan before she joined Jade.
> 
> Review response/broadcast:
> 
> frankiueu on FFN mentioned the Ark of Truth in their review for the last chapter. For those of you wondering about it too, like I told him I dislike the whole arc about it. So if the Ark ever existed in the WoLverse, the Alterans destroyed it long ago for its ability to warp free will. 
> 
> LuLuViBritania on FFN also brought up a valid point about why the Coalition didn't just activate the Sangraal as they crossed the Supergate so I reworked the Daniel scene to explain why. Some of you might want to go look it over again to see what's changed.
> 
> It's the epilogue next chapter, so see you then. Ciao~!


	10. Peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Book 4: War of the Ascended**

**Chapter Ten: Peace**

**Beta: **

* * *

One uneventful night on Chulak found the aged Jaffa Master Bra'tac sitting in his office and looking out at the night sky through his window.

"Good weather tonight," he noted absently as he enjoyed the cool breeze that blew in from the outside. "But that's enough dallying. There is much work still to do today."

Turning from the window intent on returning to his work, his eyes strayed over the Ori Staff weapon he'd mounted on a wall as a display. The sight brought a grim smile to his face and memories of the aftermath of the Ori invasion, during the course of which he'd obtained the weapon, surfaced.

After the electrifying death of all the Priors, the Ori army had fragmented into warring bands. With the majority of their ships destroyed in the Battle of Celestis and with the Priors all dead, they had essentially both lost most, if not all, of their interstellar capability and their leadership. As a result, the followers of Origin in the Milky Way whether be they local converts or soldiers the Ori brought over from their home galaxy had found themselves stranded.

While those who were Ohne, Reetou and of other non-human races had largely reintegrated into their home societies, most human and Jaffa followers of Origin had not. There were rumors that Ba'al had recruited a large number of them to his cause. However, most of them ended up joining one Jaffa faction or another. Only to become cannon fodder in the traditionalists' war against each other.

This brought Bra'tac's wandering mind to another piece of memorabilia that decorated his walls. Turning to the flag of the Free Jaffa Nation hanging on another wall, he sighed sadly.

Despite all the hard work he and so many others had put into it, the nation was dead.

With the fall of Dakara, any unity the Jaffa had was gone. Now each faction was on its own and they were fighting each other even more fiercely than the Goa'uld of old did among themselves.

Turning to his table he noted a parchment presented to him by Teal'c among the substantial pile of paperwork he still had to clear for the day.

_Though perhaps we can still salvage something worthwhile from the Free Jaffa Nation's ashes. _The elderly Jaffa Master mused as he picked up his protege's proposal. _Perhaps where a pan-Jaffa nation was impossible, mayhaps a nation of like minded Jaffa would have a chance._

"Teal'c is right. It is worth a try."

* * *

While Bra'tac mulled over the future of his people. Another leader of an ancient people stood on the bridge of his newest flagship, the _Mjölnir_, as he watched the launch of the latest additions to his command.

Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet smiled, a distinctly human gesture he'd picked up form his friend O'Neill, as he observed the 6 _O'Neill_s and a single _New Hope_-class dreadnought sitting in their dry docks awaiting his go ahead while he read their latest system checks and reflected on the recent events.

_The New Hope and its sister ships still under construction are truly impressive vessels. _He mused as he read through their specifications for the umpteenth time. They had to be. These ships were a recognition of the tendency of known powers to favor increasingly larger and more powerful warships.

These new dreadnoughts featured the hammerhead that was ubiquitous to all Asgard warships and was followed by a series of segmented sections before ending in an engine section that included two short wings from which extended pylons that ended above and below the wing. It was also, of course, armed and equipped with the most advanced systems the Asgard could conceive.

Even then though, analysis suggested it only just matched the raw firepower of a Chiropteran _Douter_ or a Albionian Fel'tak.

_That should prove more than enough. _Thor concluded. _We do not foresee becoming enemies with either of those powers. _

Something that was further exemplified by the fact that both powers had been sought for advice on the ship's design and on whose suggestion the ship and its class was named _New Hope_.

Satisfied with the system checks he turned to his adjutant standing nearby. "Order the launch."

"Yes, commander."

Turning back to the ships he watched with pride as the docking and holding struts that held the ships in their dry docks retracted and they slowly rose up into the air with all the grace that befit an Asgard vessel.

Even as he continued admiring the mighty warships though, Thor also took the time to marvel at the increased motor function of his latest body. The previous one would have had difficulty coping with the sudden turn he'd just executed, but this one showed no strain whatsoever.

_A stark improvement indeed. _Thor mused as the new ships fell into formation around the _Mjölnir_. _It would seem that Heimdall's research is beginning to yield positive dividends._

* * *

"Cheers!" Kalwart and Eldarose shouted, as the twin daughters of Nimue and Ganos clinked their glasses in celebration.

Eldarose, much as Kalwart expected, downed her glass of imported Earth champagne like the uncouth void sailor that she was, even as she herself sipped at her own drink daintily.

"So is it good enough for the party?" Kalwart asked after having a good taste of the alcohol.

"It's not bad," Eldarose conceded. "But I think people will drink it for the novelty of being from Earth more than anything else."

"I agree," Kalwart nodded. "It's not bad. It's just-"

"Not good." Eldarose finished for her twin. "Though I hardly think Father will mind."

"No, but Mother will." Kalwart reminded. "She'll want everything to be perfect."

"Everything _is _perfect." Eldarose said stubbornly. "At least everything that matters is."

"Yes," Kalwart agreed. "The Ori are dead. Father is finally allowed to be with us permanently. The galaxy is mostly at peace. But when has that ever satisfied Mother?"

Eldarose chuckled. "Yes, she's quite the perfectionist, isn't she?"

Kalwart giggled. "Totally."

"But back on topic," Eldarose said as she poured herself another glass. "Should we add this champagne to Father's Welcome Home party?"

"I'd drink it." Kalwart said, taking another sip.

"So would I," Eldarose agreed. "Then let's add it."

Kalwart hummed her agreement.

"Onto the food then. What do you think about seafood?"

* * *

Lucille ducked under a supersonic spine as she blurred towards her opponent and tried to rake him with her talons. Unfortunately, his hide proved too thick and her claws barely scratched it before she was forced to blur away from a powerful backhand.

_Your hide really does live up to its reputation for being impenetrable. _Lucille praised her sparring partner and fellow Chevalier Louis. _I can't break through it._

_Try some magic. _Louis suggested even as he shot his spines at her, forcing Lucille to dodge. _I've never actually tested it against that._

_You sure? I don't know if it's safe._

_It's safer to test it now than on a battlefield._

_You're right there. Here I go then._

With that the former witch sent a barrage of bombardas at her peer, causing a series of explosions that threw up a cloud of dust that momentarily obscured him from her view. She didn't sense any pain from him through the Hivemind though so he probably wasn't injured.

_No, but my outer armor is cracked. _Louis admitted as he cut his arm through the cloud, dispelling it. _How much power did you put into those spells?_

_Not much. _Lucille admitted. _A probing attack as it were._

_A wise move. _Louis conceded. _In more ways than one. I don't think I want to let myself be hit by a barrage of those at full power._

_Want to try it at mid power at least? To gauge just how much damage it will cause?_

_Perhaps next time, _the man said as he shifted back to his human form signalling the end of their sparring match. _I think we've sparred long enough today already._

Lucille nodded, likewise shifting back to her human form and caught the water bottle he tossed her.

Taking a sip of the cooling water, not that she needed it with her new physiology but the placebo effect it gave her after exertion always felt good, she admired her fellow Chevalier's well muscled physique. They were both naturally nude, their combat forms unlike Haji, simply did not allow them to retain their modesty after transforming. Before her transformation she would be uneasy at minimum, or much worse, with being nude while around a man especially if nude herself when they weren't romantically involved. But like so many things, her human mores had quickly disappeared as she acclimatized to being a Chiropteran.

_I can see why Diva chose you to be her Chevalier, _Lucille teased her friend, smacking his buttocks playfully. _You're a total stud, Louis._

_And I can see why Saya chose you. _Louis shot back. _You could pass for a supermodel._

Both Chevaliers burst into laughter at that. That the Queens tended to favor the conversion of physically attractive individuals into Chevaliers, or to guide the process to make them physically attractive, was the subject of some humor among the Swarm. Most found this blatant attractivism understandable but still funny. The common joke revolved around speculation about what they would do if they found some butt ugly super genius they wanted to convert? It hadn't happened yet but just the hypothetical and the likely response from the queens elicited a chuckle from many in the Swarm.

_Speaking about our Queens, _Lucille said as she calmed down and walked over to a nearby locker to start getting dressed. _Is it just me or do they seem a lot more at peace lately?_

_In what way? _Louis asked, as he followed her lead and began pulling on his clothes from his own locker.

_I dunno, like the weight of the world isn't pressing down on them as much?_

_They do seem a lot more relaxed lately, _Louis concluded. _But that's a good thing, no?_

_Of course,_ Lucille replied. _Just making an observation._

Their conversation was cut short when Haji walked into the training room.

"Are you two done?" The oldest of the Chevaliers asked. "Saya and Diva are asking after you two."

"They sent you to find us?" Lucille asked, finished slipping into the black and white asymmetric hem, colored-blocked dress that Saya had insisted she wear for today.

"Yes," Haji said with a nod. "They would like to head out to Coalition building soon."

"Let them know we'll be right there," Louis said as he adjusted his tie.

Haji nodded and blurred away.

"Another day of the boring conference?" Lucille said with a sigh as she reached over to help Louis with his stubborn tie.

"Looks like," her brother Chevalier said. "Think you can handle it without sneaking off to the ladies room with the Queens for a quickie?"

"You're only saying that because it would be obvious if you did the same and end up inviting gossip."

"And you think the other delegates are under any delusion as to what the three of you get up to?"

Blushing red at the implication that _everyone _knew what she and her Queens were doing, Lucille finished adjusting Louis' tie and stepped back.

"There, it looks good. Ready to go."

"Ladies first," the older man said with a grin and mock bow.

Rolling her eyes, Lucille blurred off to join her Queens with Louis a step behind her.

* * *

In one of the many shipyards of the Albion Stellar Empire, Drake, one of the Empire's foremost Fleet Lords, and Beltat, its chief scientist, stood in a command center and watched as a test was conducted on the Empire's latest Mobile Armor, the Regina.

The new machine had the same upper body of the Vengeance that preceded it but a lower body more akin to the oversized skirt of a ballgown.

"Deploy the funnels, Prime." Beltat ordered as the Regina moved into the weapons test zone.

"Deploying," the familiar voice of the Empire's greatest ace, Char, came over the comms even as dozens of funnel shaped drones shot out from underneath the Regina's skirt and hovered around the mother machine like a halo.

"Now use them to attack that dummy Ha'tak." Beltat instructed. "Try to hit it from as many different vectors as possible. Feel free to use the Regina's other weapons as well."

"Understood," Char replied as she sent the funnels hurtling ahead of her like a fighter screen while she followed in the Regina at a more cautious speed.

Just as she would have entered the range of the Ha'tak's guns if it was real, she had the funnels break their screening formation and scatter wildly in every conceivable direction until they eventually surrounded the dummy in a loose globe. All the while, they took shots at the target at random intervals. At the same time, she added the fire from the Regina as well.

"That's good tactics." Drake noted. "Keeping fire from the funnels random will make the enemy not focus on them too much. And opening fire with the Regina will draw even more fire away."

"Which is a good thing." Baltet said with a nod. "Despite my teams' best efforts, the funnels remain fragile things. Their greatest defense is their small profile and maneuverability but both can be overcome with sustained suppressive fire. As such, drawing fire away from the funnels is a very good tactic."

"Indeed," Drake agreed. "Ah, it looks like Char is done."

Both men turned their attention back to the viewscreen and saw the dummy Ha'tak explode.

"Target down," Char reported dutifully.

"Good flying, Prime." Drake complimented.

"Thank you, my lord. Did you get enough data, Lord Baltet?"

"More than enough, Prime." Baltet reassured the woman. "Please return to base."

"Yes, my lord."

With that the ace recovered the Regina's funnels and began flying back to the machine's hangar.

Drake watched it for a moment before turning to Baltet.

"How soon can I have a squadron of them?"

"You'll have to wait a few months. At least." Baltet told him bluntly. "The mass production model won't be ready for some time."

"Shame," Drake said with a sigh. "I'd have liked to give Ba'al and the other snakes' a taste of the Regina's bite."

Baltet chuckled. "I'm sure you'll manage to teach the Goa'uld Remnant our power without it."

* * *

On the opposite side of the galaxy from the Albionian shipyard, the Chiropteran Hive Queens Pamela and Amelia, alongside their faithful Chevaliers Rek'tor and Surefoot stood on the bridge of their new Hiveship as it slowly moved out of the dry dock where it had been built.

Normally, they shouldn't have been in line to get the second _Elizabeth_-class ever produced, but their stellar performance in the war and the lost of their old Hiveworld had allowed them to jump up the queue. A fact that had Pamela literally dancing around in joy.

Shaking her head at her twin's foolishness, Amelia accepted the hail from her sisters Aimée and Anastasie, the Queens in charge of the Hive that ran the shipyards that had built the ship.

"So how does it handle?" Aimée asked curiously.

"It handles perfectly," Pamela said spinning into Amelia's side. "As expected of a product of the Swarm's premier shipwrights."

"You flatterer," Anastasie said with an amused shake of her head, earning herself a light smack on her arm from her twin.

"Ignore Ana," Aimée said while shooting her mate a teasing grin, before turning to face them with a serious look on her face. "And be careful out there. Being a mobile hive is risky. You'll never know what you'll find out in deep space."

"We'll be careful," Amelia assured them.

"Then pleasant journeys, sisters." Anastasie offered before cutting the comms.

"Rek'tor initiate the hyperdrive." Amelia ordered.

"At once, my queen." The former Reetou said with a bow before turning to the console he was manning.

As their new ship, the _Renouvelé_, transited into hyperspace on the first leg of their new nomadic life Pamela as expected decided to be funny, "To infinity and beyond~!"

As Surefoot and Pamela herself burst into amused giggling, Amelia shared a look with Rek'tor. This was what they'd have to deal with for the rest of eternity.

_We're doomed._

* * *

Ruilan along with all of the Albionain senior military staff not currently on frontline deployment had gathered in the barracks on Hogwarts. The ancient structure dated back all the way to the settlement of the world by the Lady itself and was the first built to house her warriors, having by her grace survived the millennia mostly intact. It was thus of deep symbolic importance to all members of the Lady's armies. As such, it was only fitting that the event they were about to witness would take place here.

In the center of the ancient barracks was a training yard, at the heart of which was a sparring ring within which now stood two of the most legendary figures in all of Albion, the Lady's First Prime Ma'toc and his protege Herion. As if that were not grand enough, standing just outside the ring and officiating the event was the Lady herself.

"Ma'toc, Herion, are you two ready?" The Mother Empress asked.

"I am, your Majesty." Herion said with a nod.

"As am I, my lady." Ma'toc replied with a bow to his liege.

"Then you may begin," the goddess said with a regal nod.

Immediately the two Jaffa Masters charged at each other and began wrestling with each other. Both men were equally skilled and despite Ma'toc's much greater age, were largely equal in strength as well. Not that it mattered.

The sparring duel was after all only ceremonial. A nod by the goddess to Jaffa tradition.

Nevertheless, the two men fought hard for a good couple of minutes before with a smile on his face, Ma'toc allowed his protege to force him into a submission hold. He pretended to resist for a few moments before with another smile he tapped the ground to signal that he yielded the match.

"The winner is Herion," the goddess said, sounding just a little exasperated.

Ruilan could commiserate. Surely Master Ma'toc could have made his defeat less of an act or at least tried to make it convincing.

He seemed to get the rebuke, as he offered the goddess an apologetic bow.

Sighing, the Mother Empress turned to Herion who had fallen to one knee before her.

"And as tradition dictates and I decree," the Lady continued. "I hereby declare Herion my new First Prime."

Reaching down she touched her sigil that all Jaffa had tattooed to their foreheads upon their entry into her service, a rite of passage and honor that many remembered fondly as witnessed by the many in the crowd who touched their own tattoos while smiling. Their touches were mundane, but the Lady's certainly was not. At her touch, Herion's tattoo was transfigured from the plain ink of a normal Jaffa to the solid gold of a First Prime."

"Rise Herion, First Prime of Nimue."

At his goddess' command, the newly anointed First Prime stood and was greeted by cheers from the gathered crowds of his subordinates.

* * *

In a pub in Colorado Springs, a group of the local celebrities walked through the door and was immediately met with cheers.

"Is it always like that?" Sarah asked Daniel as they walked in.

"Most of the time," Daniel informed his girlfriend. "Alchemy is a favorite for the guys from the SGC and after Disclosure they've spun many a tall tale of our exploits."

Daniel was pleased Sarah could take some leave from the Atlantis Expedition to join him on Earth for a while. It's unlikely he'll be posted back to _Atlantis_ for some time, not with the Ascended Ancients that survived the Battle of Celestis deciding to stick around. She'd been trying to get a transfer back to Earth but until they could find a replacement for her on the Expedition she was stuck there. So any chance he had to spend with her was precious.

"I heard that!" The bartender shouted. "So you're saying Dr. Jackson that you didn't singlehandedly take over a Ha'tak that one time?"

Both Daniel and Sarah both blushed as they remembered the incident the man was referring to.

"He totally did," Jack said with a grin as he walked over to the bar to order them some drinks. "Even managed to rescue a pretty lady in the process too."

Said pretty lady just blushed even more brightly.

"Don't let them get to you, Sarah," Sam advised with a shake of her head. "It's just good natured teasing."

His girlfriend just nodded but nevertheless pushed herself more tightly into his side, which was something he did not mind at all.

"I agree, Sarah," Ishta said as she and Teal'c came in behind them. "I may not know much of Earth but mead halls are all the same throughout the galaxy. Full of drink and rowdy, harmless teasing."

"Indeed," Teal'c said with a nod of his head.

"I know," Sarah admitted as they all took seats. "It's just it's been awhile since I've been to a pub you know? It's culture shock."

"Understandable," Ishta agrees. "I too find it hard to cope with some strange customs I encounter."

"Oh? Like what?" Jack asked as he returned with beers for everyone and took a seat next to his fiancée.

"Like your motor vehicles and all the rules about them," Ishta said as she accepted her beer. "They are quite unlike anything I've ever encountered."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed with his date. "I too found them disconcerting at first."

"Well, you'll get used to them I hope." Sarah offered.

"I will," Ishta agreed.

"Now then, everyone got a beer?" Jack said and was met with nods from everyone.

"Then let's have a toast to celebrate the defeat of the Ori."

Ishta looked a little confused, but Teal'c quickly explained the tradition to her in a few whispers. Everyone waited for her nod, before as one they clinked their beer mugs together.

"Cheers!"

* * *

"This is beautiful!" Reshi said with awe as she looked out at the picturesque scenery of the beach just outside the seaside bungalow she was standing in.

"Not half as beautiful as you are," Loutal said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You charmer," Reshi teased. "You still saying that? You do know it's not necessary right? We're already married."

"I only speak the truth, wife." Her husband said as he kissed her cheek.

Reshi just rolled her eyes.

"So how did you manage to get us a reservation here on Black Lake anyways? And at a top class resort no less?" Reshi inquired, even as she leaned back into her husband's embrace. "I better not hear that you spent all our savings on this or a beautiful view or not, we're going home on the next ship out of port."

"Nothing of the sort," Loutal assured her. "I merely asked around Fleet Command if anyone had any connections and who were willing to extend them to a pair of newlyweds looking for a nice honeymoon."

"That was you?" Reshi asked, remembering that question being bandied about among their peers. "I should've known. So whose connection did you end up using?"

"Lord Drake," Loutal told her, causing her to gasp. "Yeah, it surprised me too. But apparently he thought it romantic that we finally got married so he decided to arrange this trip as a gift."

"Remind me to thank him when we get back."

"I will," Loutal replied. "But don't you think you're had enough of talking about other people, hmm? Doesn't your husband deserve some attention?"

Shaking her head at her husband's antics, which he probably learned from watching some silly drama or another, Reshi leaned up to kiss him.

"There, you needy man." Reshi said. "Happy?"

"With you by my side? Always."

* * *

In another part of the galaxy, another couple were having a moment of their own.

Walking into their rooms in the Zoo after a full day at the Coalition Assembly, Saya and Diva both breathed sighs of relief that it was finally over.

"That was dreadfully dull," Diva complained as she began stripping the moment the door closed behind them while making a beeline for their bed which she unceremoniously collapsed onto upon reaching.

"I can't disagree," Saya replied as she went to the kitchen to make some tea.

_But it is necessary to maintaining peace in the galaxy so we need to bear with it._

_Are you sure about that? _Diva sent back. _I mean does the galaxy look peaceful to you? Just look at the chaos in the Free Jaffa Nation!_

_Yes, I know. But hopefully the new Free Jaffa Commonwealth will help calm things down._

_Or it might make things worse by giving the warlords of the Free Jaffa Nation an enemy to attack._

_How is that any different from things as they are now? At least this new Commonwealth will give the Jaffa progressives the ability to better offer each other mutual aid. _Saya sent as she entered the bedroom with the tea to find Diva naked and lounging on the bed, her clothes scattered haphazardly all over the room.

Sighing, Saya put the tea down on the coffee table in the nook by a window.

_Okay, so maybe the Jaffa are still a mess. _Saya conceded as she began picking up her sister's clothes. _But you can't argue that at_ _least the Goa'uld Remnant has been greatly reduced as a result of its poor handling of the Ori invasion causing many worlds to defect either to Jade or the FJN._

_Point. _Diva agreed while skipping over to the tea and collapsing into a chair. _But we have other problems besides the Goa'uld, like the Lucian Alliance that the Reetou and the Hebridians are up in arms about._

_Which is why we need the Coalition. Without it we wouldn't have known there was a problem until it was too big to handle. _Saya reasoned. _And the Assembly decided that they would set up a task force with the mandate to crush the criminals, didn't they?_

Walking over to the bathroom to throw Diva's clothes into the laundry hamper, she added_. Stop being a pessimist and look on the bright side._

_How exactly? _Diva asked, confused.

_Well, with the end of the Ori threat, resources can now be redirected to the Atlantis Expedition._

_Yes, towards another war. This time against the Wraith and Asurans._

Saya sighed and walking over to join Diva at the coffee table tried another tack to getting her sister to stop being so cynical about everything.

_How about the admission of the Gadmeer and Orbanians to full voting member status in the Coalition then? Isn't that an achievement worth feeling happy about?_

_Why? _Diva asked with a roll of her eyes as she enjoyed her cup of tea. _They only built ships and thus qualified for the status to fight in the Ori war. It's just the war ended before their ships were ready. It's not like they're really_ that _new to the galactic community._

"Let me guess," Saya asked, frustrated. "You have something bad to say about the Cylons too?"

"Well~, they did wage a bloody war to escape slavery that involved them committing quite a bit of genocide."

"Diva!" Saya screamed in frustration at her sister which garnered a satisfied smirk from said twin.

* * *

In the Le Jules Verne restaurant, located in the Eiffel Tower, Paris, Vivian and Ganos were enjoying a romantic dinner together. Having booked the whole restaurant for themselves, they were ensured the highest level of privacy possible.

"This is your idea of a romantic spot?" Ganos teased as the waiter cleared their dessert. "I imagined that you'd have set up something more elaborate. You could have done anything and you chose something so stereotypical?"

Vivian shrugged.

"Having dinner at a famous tourist attraction is not something I've ever done and so I wanted to give it a try."

"So did the experience live up to your expectations?"

"Yes it did," Vivian told her with a smile. "But more for the company than anything else."

Ganos chuckled at this and Vivian soon joined in.

As they regained their cool, Vivian offered her wife a smile. "Are you ready for a night at the cinema after this, love?"

"You make it sound like I don't know what a movie is," Ganos said with a roll of her eyes. "I'll have you know I'm probably more knowledgeable about Earth pop culture than you are."

"I suppose." Vivian conceded. "But I could point out that at least I'm a bona fide Earthling and that trumps your vaunted knowledge but I won't as I don't want to spoil tonight. Not when I'm enjoying it with the love of my life."

"Since when did you become such a hopeless romantic?"

"I guess I'm just in the mood?" Vivian said with a mischievous smile.

"You certainly are," Ganos chuckled, before shaking her head in exasperated amusement. "The things I do for you."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? Did you forget everything I did to be with you?"

"Never," Ganos replied sincerely.

"Good, because I fully expect to be compensated for all my hardships."

"Of course you will darling. Forever and ever."

_Now who's the romantic?_

"Forever and ever." Vivian agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!
> 
> That's it for the main story! Oh goodness, it's been an adventure hasn't it? It certainly has been for me. This is my most ambitious project ever and reaching this stage feels amazing. I hope it was half as fun a ride for you to read as it was for me to write.
> 
> Visual guide:
> 
> The Regina: Its an amalgam of AMX-002 Neue Ziel's upper body with the lower body of MA-05Ad Big Rang's skirt/lower body.
> 
> Now I fully realize that there a few plot threads that have yet to be resolved. I'm looking at you Hermione. Rest assured, they will be handled in a followup short story collection. They should be coming out shortly.
> 
> Till then, adieu.


	11. Interlude: Origin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Book 4: War of the Ascended**

**Interlude: Origin**

**Beta: **

* * *

**Introduction**

Today I will cover the now defunct religious theocracy known as Origin. This extragalactic nation of religious fanatics invaded our galaxy not too long ago and got their asses roundly kicked for their troubles. That said, when they were a going thing, they were pretty damn scary.

So without further ado, let's get into it.

**The Followers of Origin**

As their name implies, these are the followers of the Origin faith. It was imposed on all humans of the Alteran Home galaxy and is also known as the Path of Origin. It claimed to offer a path of enlightenment, as guided by the Ori, which would lead adherents to their Ascension.

This promise was a lie. The reason for the religion was simply for believers to surrender their free will to the Ori, which in turn produced a form of energy for the Ascended Beings and provided them strength.

The followers of the word of Origin consisted primarily of Humans in the Alteran Home Galaxy who were at a primitive level of development. However, they were not satisfied with that and sought to aggressively spread this faith to others. Any who refused the path of Origin were to be destroyed by its followers as a demonstration to others on what fate awaits them should they deny the enlightenment provided by the Ori. The Ori and their followers showed no hesitation in destroying people in order to convert them.

**The Ori**

Members of the first evolution of humanity, that is to say brothers and sisters to the Ancients. They later learned how to ascend and used their knowledge and power as a justification and a means to demand the worship of beings inhabiting the material plane when they learned such worship increased the power of Ascended Beings. As described above, they were cruel, monstrous beings. Thankfully, they were destroyed by my friend Nimue and her allies during the Ori War.

**The Ori Crusade**

Also known as the Great Enlightenment by the Ori and their followers. It was the crusade prosecuted by the Ori and their army of fanatical followers against the races of the Milky Way in a bid to convert the galaxy to Origin.

They were thankfully defeated after much hardship by the Coalition of Free Peoples. The details are long and complicated, but here's my summary of the events of the war. … _To see more click here_


	12. Interlude: What's an Ascended Being?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Book 4: War of the Ascended**

**Interlude: What's an Ascended Being?**

**Beta: **

* * *

**What's an Ascended Being?**

To be honest, despite being a close friend to one of the most well known of such beings in the galaxy, I don't fully know how to answer this question. I doubt even Nimue does, or perhaps it's safer to say that she wouldn't know how to describe her state of being to mere mortals like us.

What I do know is that most Ascended Beings are separate from their physical bodies and live eternally as pure energy in a superior plane with a greater amount of knowledge and power. Nimue and the Chiropteran Queens are exceptions to this, but as they proved during the Ori Crusade despite having physical bodies they are just as much Ascended Beings as the Ancients. They do however seem to be of a slightly different breed, with its own advantages and disadvantages. Most notably, this difference means they're not subject to the full breadth of the laws upheld by the Others. Just what they are subject to and what they aren't isn't exactly clear but it is obvious they're allowed a great deal more flexibility than most Ascended.

Acquiring this state can be the result of a mental, spiritual or evolutionary process—a direct result of obtaining a certain level of wisdom and knowledge as an individual.

Beyond that… Well I could get into the details of their observed powers and what not, but frankly it seems unnecessary to me since it amounts to "whatever they put their minds to.'' It might take them a while but Ascended Beings, at least as Nimue tells me, can conceivably do _anything_.

Makes you wonder why we don't just call them gods and be done with it, huh? Oh right, _billions _of people do exactly that. Yeah suck it up Nimue, I know you hate it but you're their goddess. So act like it!


	13. Interlude: The Free Jaffa Nation and the Free Jaffa Commonwealth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Book 4: War of the Ascended**

**Interlude: The Free Jaffa Nation and the Free Jaffa Commonwealth**

**Beta: **

* * *

**Introduction**

These two free Jaffa states have such an interconnected history that it would be impossible to truly discuss one without the other, as such I've chosen to discuss them together in this single post

History

The free Jaffa as a people emerged from the Free Jaffa Rebellion near the end of the Goa'uld Civil War that saw the Goa'uld Empire collapse. With the capture of Dakara, the planet where the first Jaffa were created and the symbolic heart of their culture by the Rebellion, the free Jaffa felt confident enough to found a proper state. Hence, the Free Jaffa Rebellion transitioned into the Free Jaffa Nation (JFN).

For a time the free Jaffa people saw the FJN as their hope for their future, one where they'd be free of the machinations of their former Goa'uld masters and any others. A country within which they could shape their own destiny.

However, even in those hopeful times there were the seeds of disaster. From the very beginning, the FJN was a deeply divided nation. On one side were the progressives, who sought to move the Jaffa away form the tyranny they had known all their existence. On the other there were the traditionalists who desired to continue the tyrannical ways of the Goa'uld Empire but with the Jaffa at the top of the pyramid of power.

When the attack by the Origin-corrupted Sodan captured Dakara in the name of the Ori, any semblance of unity in the FJN shattered. The betrayal by some of their own made the Jaffa factions begin to distrust each other. The prospect of a repeat, haunting the FJN. In some cases even being justification for rival factions to declare war on each other.

Thus the fall of Dakara directly caused the still ongoing Jaffa Civil War which saw the traditionalists cling to the name of the FJN while the progressives formed the Free Jaffa Commonwealth (FJC) in the name of self-defense from their traditionalist rivals and to pursue their own vision of the future for the Jaffa race. … _To see more click here_

**A brief comparison of the FJN and the FJC**

**The FJN:**

Sadly, today the FJN only exists in name. Essentially being nothing more than a collection of Jaffa warlords controlling their own private kingdoms and claiming nominal allegiance to an institution that for all practical purposes is defunct.

In many ways they remind observers of the old Goa'uld Empire, which should surprise no one. It being ruled by Jaffa who have not managed to move pass their time as slaves and in freedom seek only to replicate the systems that used to keep them enslaved. Even more sadly, their emulation is grossly imperfect as they lack even the limited cooperation of their former masters as shown by their repeated inability to rally together against common foes.

However the most heartbreaking thing about the FJN is that it accounts for the majority of the Jaffa population.

Despite this it is a dying power, if it can even be called one, as the Jaffa warlords have proven completely incapable of developing proper industry. As a result their economy is in shambles, to the point where they are even increasingly unable to maintain, much less upgrade or produce new ships for their ever more aged and depleted fleets. That said, they still possess as a legacy from the Goa'uld Empire an impressive number of ships under their command. Though how long that will last is anyone's guess.

FJN factions are also known to raid the FJC for Tretonin. Though it's rumored that some of the larger factions have managed to capture Goa'uld queens and have forced them to supply symbiotes instead.

**The FJC:**

Founded by the admittedly smaller number of progressive Jaffa factions during the early days of the Jaffa Civil War, the JFC is a representative democracy where each faction is allotted representatives based on a combination of both population and military power

Closely allied to the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra, in contrast to the friendless FJN, the FJC has benefited immensely from the rapid scientific strides both these races have enjoyed recently as they shifted resources away from war to research. This close partnership has also allowed it to enjoy considerable assistance as they develop an educational system to provide its people with the skills they need in the modern galaxy. And perhaps most importantly allowed it to produce a steady supply of Tretonin. Again, a contrast to the FJN which promotes the ways of the warrior to the exclusion of all else.

Militarily the FJC is weaker than the FJN, but this is rapidly changing. With an increasingly educated population and technical assistance from its allies the FJC has developed the ability to not only maintain, but also upgrade existing vessels and even produce new ships. They have also began experimenting with new designs. As a result, the FJC forces are considered by most, myself and Nimue included, to likely be a force to be reckoned within the near future.


	14. Interlude: The Minor Powers - Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Book 4: War of the Ascended**

**Interlude: The Minor Powers - Part 2**

**Beta: **

* * *

**Introduction**

Last time I left off with the first set of contemporary minor powers. In this post I'll examine some of the newer players in this category.

**The Tok'ra**

The Tok'ra should ideally receive a whole post on its own, considering their long storied history and the major impact they've had on the galaxy but frankly I can't do it justice. Instead, I'll refer you guys to the comprehensive wiki set up by the Tok'ra Selmak and his host Jacob Carter. It's freely available _here_. Alternatively, I'll just briefly describe things here. … _To see more click here_

I know quite a few of you readers aren't much interested in 'ancient' history so I've separated this section on the Tok'ra's more recent history out. After the return of their Queen and their millennia long war with the Goa'uld all but ended, the Children of Egeria have largely been focused on building a civilization. Establishing themselves on a world they've named Libertatis Fons, they have recruited sizable populations of humans from various agrarian worlds across the galaxy to make up for their own relatively small population. In exchange for their protection and an increased standard of living, these humans serve as the Tok'ra's labor force and a pool for potential hosts. Together, this new people have been making considerable progress in building a society for themselves.

This is evidenced by remarkable recent advances they've made in the sciences and military power as best exemplified in the new _Vita Nova _class of destroyers they've fielded. Though they were too late to see service during the Ori War and has seen only limited action since, analysts and Nimue agree that they are formidable vessels indeed. I'll take their word for it even if I still think that their design is a little _too _similar to a Star Destroyer from Star Wars to be coincidence. I mean, replace the latter's command tower with a pyramid and they look exactly the same! They even have a grey color scheme! Nimue insists this is a coincidence but I have my doubts.

**The Gadmeer**

They are an advanced sulfur-based reptile-like species

Little is known of their culture, though it is known to be well developed and possessing elaborate arts and other forms of expression. This is in part due to their relatively recent rebirth as a species having previously been wiped out by the Goa'uld. Their continued survival today is due to their use of a giant ark ship and terraformer which stored all their knowledge, including arts, mathematics and even the DNA samples of thousands of the plants and animals of their homeworld. Using this vessel they have rebuilt and have managed to return their race from the grave.

I personally find this race fascinating as they are the only known conventionally advanced sulfur-based race. I look forward to the chance to learn more about them.

**The Orbanians**

This human nation is pretty similar to the other advanced human civilizations in the galaxy: aloof and pacifist.

What really sets them apart is their mastery and extensive use of nanite technology, which they use extensively even to the point of 'growing' their ships out of the nanomachines.

Of particular note in this field though is the process, that I personally have mixed feelings about, that they call Averium. … _To see more click here_

**The Cylon Collective**

The freighters of the minor powers. These space nomads are a race of synthetic humans, androids and infomorphs.

They use the cavernous hangars of their ships to provide bulk transport services for the various minor powers who either lack sufficient or altogether do not have the ships to meet their interstellar transport needs.

They are also famous for employing a wormhole drive, the construction and operation of which is a secret they jealously guard

They were contacted by the Chiropterans whom they met in deep space and who they regard as their patrons. Considering their dark history, I wonder what they would have been like if they hadn't met the Swarm?

Take a read of this brief summary of their pre-contact history and decide for yourself. … _To see more click here_

**Tollan refugees**

I'm not too sure if they even fit in this category since they've received asylum on Earth and should thus technically be considered part of the Tau'ri.

Well, I guess I can use this chance to give a brief history of the Tollan. … _To see more click here_


	15. Interlude: Galactic Cold War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the IPs from which any imported elements may originate.**

**The Wars of Legends**

**Book 4: War of the Ascended**

**Interlude: Galactic Cold War**

**Beta: **

* * *

**Galactic Cold War**

I don't think I need to outline the galactic situation for you. If you're a regular on this blog, just reading my previous posts will give you a broad overview. But for the sake of any new readers here, I'll give you the cliff notes:

The galaxy is dominated by a number of great powers: the Chiropteran Swarm, the Albion Stellar Empire, the Celestial Jade Empire, and the Goa'uld Remnant.

It is also populated by many minor powers such as: the Free Jaffa Nation, Free Jaffa Commonwealth, Tau'ri, Tok'ra, Reetou, etc.

As one might expect not all these nations get along, but most of them are members of the Coalition of Free Peoples. A galactic organization that brings its members together in the name of cooperation. It provides collective security, economic support, and arbitration for disputes.

There is however one notable great power who is _not _a member of the Coalition: The Goa'uld Remnant.

It is for this last fact that the Galactic Cold War, bad name as you will see but it's what it's called… Anyways, the Galactic Cold War is a result of the low intensity conflict between the Coalition and the Goa'uld Remnant.

This conflict largely involves raids by the Jade Empire, Albion and the Chiropterans on the Remnant and vice versa. (Since these are all quite 'hot' encounters indeed, I'd hardly consider this a cold war.)

In fact, Albion as decreed by its Mother Empress Nimue has declared a state of unending war against the Remnant. This is why the Cold War is also commonly known as the Long War by Albionians. Albion seeks to destroy the Goa'uld through sheer sustained attrition. A policy that seems to have also been adopted by the Chiropteran Swarm and the Jade Empire.

I personally think this strategy is foolish and that dragging things out like this is unhealthy for the galaxy, but what do I know? Nimue insists this is for the best, and I honestly am nowhere near wise enough to second guess her. Though I have a sinking feeling a large part of why she doesn't just crush the Remnant is because she wants to leave an enemy in the galaxy who if need be can used to rally the galaxy's peoples against. This low intensity conflict also allows the Coalition to cycle their military forces through combat and thus maintain their edge. That Nimue did not refute these points when I raised them to her is rather suggestive, but not conclusive.

Whatever the reasons for the Long War, until things change we the people of the galaxy have little choice but to endure the continuation of this endless conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last main line story!
> 
> Sidestories should be up soon. They'll help tie up the loose ends in the story.


End file.
